


Тогда будь драконом

by craftornament



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Clara Who, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Telepathy, time can be rewritten, Клара Кто
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament
Summary: Один раз живем! Или нет.У Клары Освальд есть новая спутница (из старых знакомых) и стремление жить сегодняшним днем. Помогает машина времени расстаться с прошлым или наоборот?У Мерри Гейел есть целая куча проблем. Что, например, делать, если путешествовать в ее компании собираются сразу две Клары?А у ТАРДИС есть творческий подход к работе.





	1. Генриетта на дне

Клара бросила в рот большую иссиня-черную вишню и поправила темные очки на переносице.  
Очки зажужжали на пределе слышимости и через секунду отобразили контур притаившегося под водой змея.  
По поверхности моря бежали мелкие волны. Их низкие гребни ловили солнечные лучи, и вода мерцала миллионами электрически ярких искр. На песчаном берегу люди играли в мяч, под ногами у них с лаем скакала панцирная собака.  
Ничто не выдавало раскинувшееся на дне огромное существо.  
Косточка у вишни оказалась в форме правильного многогранника, а сама ягода была сочной и кисло-сладкой.  
Клара сняла очки и передала их устроившейся рядом Мерри. Королева лет сидела на краю постеленного на песок покрывала, скрестив ноги, и с озадаченным видом пила коктейль через соломинку. Сама идея смеси нескольких напитков ее не удивляла, но предложение пить эту смесь при помощи тонкой трубочки показалось странным. Особенно после того, как выяснилось, что соломинка — не фильтр, и ее присутствие ничего не меняет в составе напитка.  
-Надень и посмотри на море, — проинструктировала Клара.  
-Ого! — оценила зрелище Мерри. — Так вот почему мы здесь?  
Очки позволяли увидеть лишь приблизительные очертания чудовища и оценить его размер, но даже эта грубая схема впечатляла.  
-Что будем делать? Предупредим людей, чтобы бежали с пляжа?  
-Ууммм! — Клара чуть не подавилась очередной вишней. — Нет! Люди ни в коем случае не должны ни о чем догадаться.  
-Ладно, — Мерри недоуменно нахмурилась. Солнце светило ей в спину, рисуя по контуру светлых волос золотистый ореол. Корону. — Что тогда?  
Клара потянулась, с легким сожалением оглядела пляж. Волны мягко подкатывали к берегу, со вздохами разбивались, их влажные следы не успевали стереться до того, как набегали новые волны. Клара с детства привыкла видеть море, но изменчивые формы воды никогда не повторялись, и смотреть на них можно было без устали. В природе моря — никогда не останавливаться. Кларе это нравилось.  
Отдохнуть, погреться в излучении мирной желтой звезды и поболтать с Мерри об особенностях кухни и местных обычаях было славно, но дела ждали. Все равно долго сидеть на пляже было бы скучно.  
-Как я и говорила, мы отправимся на чай, — напомнила она. — И заодно попытаемся уладить проблему так, чтобы никто здесь ничего и не заметил.  
***  
-Пожалуйста! — Клара нежно постучала по консоли кончиками пальцев. — Я помню, что ты не любишь воду, но это же Генриетта! Ты знаешь, как она тобой восхищается!  
-Это помогает? — осторожно спросила Мерри.  
-Надеюсь, — без особой уверенности шепнула Клара. — Я подозреваю, чтобы по-настоящему говорить с ТАРДИС, нужно быть телепатом. Но я не телепат, так что пытаюсь общаться с ней как могу.  
Мерри вообще-то помнила рассказ Клары о том, как та с помощью телепатического интерфейса пилотировала другую машину времени. Но момент не очень подходил для выяснения подробностей. Собственные слабые способности к телепатии — побочный эффект адаптации нервной системы к огромному массиву данных, принадлежащих Королеве Лет — не позволяли почувствовать никакого интерфейса.  
-Ты ведь нам поможешь, правда? — проворковала Клара, активируя дематериализацию.  
ТАРДИС издала серию рычащих и свистящих звуков, затем все затихло.  
-Получилось? — не утерпела Мерри.  
-Сейчас узнаем, — Клара зажмурилась и сдвинула переключатель, отвечающий за открывание и закрывание внешних дверей в машине времени.  
Массивная дверь приоткрылась. За ней Мерри увидела сумрачное пространство, по которому пробегали пятнами призраки света. Вдали покачивались в жутковатом танце нечеткие фигуры. Ясно виден был лишь небольшой участок почвы с поднимающимся из него… кустом водорослей.  
Мерри по-новому оценила открывшуюся картину.  
Они перенеслись не в ночной туман, а под толщу воды.  
-Уфф! — Клара заметно расслабилась. — Спасибо, ты чудо!  
ТАРДИС издала короткое шипящий звук, видимо, принимая похвалу.  
-Когда я в прошлый раз так сделала, защитное поле не сработало, и вода хлынула прямо в консольную, — шепотом сообщила Клара. — Я боялась, что ТАРДИС и на этот раз пошутит.  
-Наверное, надо было заранее предупредить, — добавила она с легким смущением, увидев, как изменилось лицо Мерри.  
-В следующий раз так и сделай, — не стала обижаться та.- Так что, мы на дне?.. Постой, но ведь чудовище тоже на…  
-Привет, Генриетта! — помахала рукой Клара.  
-Дорогая моя! — приглушенный защитным полем голос был высоким и потусторонним, с еле заметными подвываниями, но в то же время и мелодичным. — Как мило с твоей стороны заглянуть! Я уж было перестала надеяться, что ты примешь мое приглашение! А кто это милое крохотное создание?  
-Это моя подруга Мерри. Мерри, это Генриетта!  
Мерри открыла рот, но не сразу нашла, что сказать.  
-Здравствуйте, — наконец совладала она с собой. И поступившись вежливостью склонилась к самому уху Клары. — Монстр — это Генриетта?!  
-Генриетта с планеты в соседней звездной системе, — тихонько, чтобы слышала только Мерри, пояснила Клара. — Она работает здесь с научной экспедицией. Изучает морские микроорганизмы. Я помогла ей и ее коллегам, когда их корабль случайно попал в центр одной войны. Просто познакомься с ней поближе, и перестанешь обращать внимания на… хм, на все.  
Мерри честно попыталась последовать совету и, внутренне замирая, приблизилась к прозрачной преграде, отделявшей их с Кларой от тонн соленой воды. И от Генриетты.  
-Я привезла тебе чай, — сообщила Клара.  
Генриетта всплеснула… щупальцами? руками? в общем, множеством гибких тонких отростков, колыхавшихся по бокам ее тела.  
-Клара, моя птичка, ты согреваешь все мои желудки!  
Мерри не понравилось, как кровожадно это прозвучало. Клара же, не смутившись, вытащила из скрытого за стенной панелью шкфа серебристо блестящий пакет и осторожно протолкнула сквозь плоскость защитного поля. В воде пакет мгновенно раздулся и попытался всплыть на поверхность, однако Генриетта успела ухватить его парой правых щупалец.  
-Спасибо, дорогая, ты совсем избалуешь бедную старушку, — пропела она своим неестественно переливчатым трубным голосом. — Доставай же скорее чай и для себя, и для этой милой Мерри. Мне будет неловко, наслаждаться в одиночестве.  
-Я сбегаю за чаем! — вызвалась Мерри. Если бы за чайником отправилась Клара, ей пришлось бы остаться наедине с чудовищем, одна голова которого была больше ее самой. Мерри в целом была не против приключений, но некоторых волнующих событий по возможности все же старалась избежать.  
Когда она вернулась с белым фарфоровым чайником, парой чашек и ополовиненной (какая уж нашлась) пачкой печенья на подносе, Клара уже о чем-то спорила с Генриеттой, прислонившись к дверному косяку и упрямо скрестив на груди руки.  
-…но милая, это ведь невозможно! — настаивала морская змея, — У всякого уважающего себя существа должен быть отпуск. Я восемь месяцев провела в сумраке и холоде, копалась в донном иле, собирала образцы без устали. Могу я позволить себе недельку-другую понежиться в тепле на мелководье?  
-Генриетта, тебя же заметят! Представляешь, что будет со случайным рыбаком или энтузиастом-ныряльщиком, когда он тебя увидит? Какой шум поднимется? Да люди еще после прошлого эксцесса не опомнились!  
-Ах, пустяки, — легкомысленно вздохнула Генриетта. — Всего лишь Лувхрррвввр не рассчитал координаты и случайно всплыл перед их трогательным деревянным суденышком. Мальчик сразу же нырнул обратно, никто и понять ничего не успел.  
-Понять? Генриетта, да они жуткие легенды рассказывают о монстрах, подстерегающих путников в Северных морях. В лавочке, где мы с Мерри покупали коктейли, на стене висит картина со встречей отважных мореходов и твоего лаборанта. Хорошо, что художник изобразил все без лишней правдоподобности.  
-Легенды! Всего лишь сказки и байки, искаженные и перевранные.  
-Если тебя здесь увидят, легенды могут превратиться в попытки на тебя напасть.  
Клара с благодарным кивком взяла протянутую Мерри чашку. Чай все еще был горячим, и над ним, как свечной огонек, трепетал пар.  
-Извините. Но ведь людям можно объяснить, что перед ними не монстр, а всего лишь гость с другой планеты, — Мерри понимала, что принять этот факт непросто, тут не то что объяснение, личное знакомство не сразу помогает. Но удержаться от вопроса не смогла.  
-Увы, мы признали местную цивилизацию неготовой к контакту, — грустно сообщила Генриетта. — Здешние жители либо еще не достигли нужного технологического и нравственного уровня, либо утратили его в неизвестных нам катаклизмах. Они не знают, что существуют миры за пределами их собственного, так что не поймут, откуда я прибыла. А искусственно повышать цивилизационный уровень недопустимо.  
-Люди верят в сказку о чудовищах, но не поймут, что значит прилететь на космическом корабле, — упростила объяснение Клара.  
-Но почему это не может быть сказка о добрых и дружелюбных чудовищах?  
-Я полагаю, наши специалисты по оценке внешних миров не смогли такую придумать. Так что мы следуем стандартным протоколам и стараемся работать скрытно, не привлекая внимания местного населения…  
-Вот именно, не привлекая! — не упустила возможности Клара.  
-Ты безжалостна к бедной старушке, — пожаловалась Генриетта.  
-Вовсе ты не старушка. И я беспокоюсь о твоей же безопасности. Обещай, по крайней мере, вести себя осторожно. И попробуй уже чай.  
-Чай! — оживилась морская змея. — Ооо, как я люблю…  
Она раскрыла огромную пасть и целиком проглотила серебристый пакет. Пару секунд повисела в воде в неподвижности. Потом выпустила изо рта поток пузырьков и блаженно опустилась на дно всем массивным телом, подняв целую бурю из взметнувшегося вверх песка, и спугнув стайку мелких рыбешек, прятавшихся в водорослях.  
-…Чай!  
Мерри только теперь поняла, что огромные светящиеся пятна на голове были не глазами Генриетты, а какими-то инопланетными органами или просто светоотражающими наростами причудливой формы. Настоящие глаза, маленькие и блестящие, находились по сторонам головы. И сейчас змея блаженно щурилась.  
-Клара, ты мой любимый человек, — пропела Генриетта. — Никто больше не кормит меня такими прекрасными, вкусными чайными листьями. Я выделила для них отдельный желудок и намерена наслаждаться так долго, как только смогу.  
-Всегда пожалуйста, — склонила голову Клара.  
-Но у меня создается подозрение, что ты прилетела сюда лишь для того, чтобы отчитать меня за неосмотрительность, — обида в потустороннем голосе Генриетты звучала весьма причудливо. Как выбившаяся из гармонии низкая нота.  
-Вовсе нет, — со своей лучшей честной улыбкой заверила Клара. И выжидательно посмотрела на Мерри.  
-Аа… А в чем цель вашей научной миссии? — неловко пришла на помощь та.  
Оказалось, что микробы, которых изучала Генриетта, производят редкое вещество, считающееся ценным лекарством на родной планете морских змеев. Генриетта пыталась найти способ синтезировать препарат в лабораторных условиях или хотя бы научиться разводить колонии требовательных к среде микроорганизмов.  
О своей работе Генриетта рассказывала с энтузиазмом, но без занудства. Мерри невольно заинтересовалась и задала пару уточняющих вопросов. Генриетта не упустила возможности поворчать на коллег-растяп («Ллууунврр по рассеянности смешал бутылки с записями разных лет, теперь ничего не прочесть без дорогих реактивов, мы не впишемся в бюджет») и посетовать на сложности работы на глубине («К вечеру у меня начинает мерзнуть хвост!»). К тому времени, когда чайная чашка опустела, Мерри осмелела настолько, что даже решилась спросить, действительно ли новую знакомую зовут Генриеттой.  
-Мое полное имя — Хвхннрриээт, — с достоинством сообщила собеседница  
-Но я не смогла это выговорить, — добавила Клара. — Генриетта, а ты слышала что-нибудь о космических вьюгах? Кажется, недалеко от твоей родной системы они водились.  
Мерри насторожилась. Клара еще в самом начале их совместного путешествия обещала показать ей сказочную вьюгу, но потом они заскочили по делу на одну орбитальную станцию, случайно приземлились на планете из далекого прошлого, а затем Клара сказала, что надо навестить старую знакомую, приславшую приглашение… Мерри и сама забыла думать об обещании, а Клара, оказывается, помнила. От этого Мерри почему-то стало стыдно. Как будто она, совсем уже не маленький ребенок, так по-детски капризничала и требовала игрушку, что игрушку теперь стараются добыть, лишь бы упредить новые капризы. Но ведь она на самом деле ничего и не просила.  
-Ты, должно быть, имеешь в виду запретный гиперкуб? — Генриетта поменяла положение на дне. Ее щупальца извивались, как уходящий вдаль ряд гигантских черных водорослей. Меж ними сновали самые смелые рыбешки. — Там давно никто не бывает, район полон аномалий. Так называемые вьюги — меньшие из всех.  
-Расскажи, — попросила Клара.  
-Дорогая, это же скукотища! Зачем тебе?  
-Чтобы оценить твой дар рассказчика и чтобы ты не так тосковала без чтения лекций студентам, — лукаво улыбнулась Клара.  
-Да ты просто веревки из меня вьешь! — В голосе Генриетты, впрочем, возмущения не было. — Рассказывать почти нечего. Участок 0-дробь-дробь-52 представители твоего вида зовут Болотом. Лет десять назад там было сражение, тоже между твоими сородичами, Клара, если я правильно помню. Вас, людей, так много. Взорвали великое множество пакостных вещиц, в том числе, гравитационные бомбы. С тех пор весь гиперкуб засорен аномалиями, пространство там буквально изорвано, и тлеющие остатки бомб продолжают его засорять. Приближаться к нему строго запрещено. Из загрязненной области иногда долетают сигналы бедствия. Вероятно, поданные еще до взрыва. В первые годы были попытки спасательных операций, любопытные совались… Пропало несколько кораблей. Вероятно, бедняг расщепило в пространстве и времени, когда они нарвались на зону искажений. С тех пор приближаться к 0-дробь-дробь-52 запрещено. Опасную зону огородили буйками. Рассказы о вьюгах в тех местах одно время действительно были популярны. Но все они лишены деталей и вряд ли достоверны. С большого расстояния спутать одну аномалию с другой несложно. Тем более, если ты не специалист, а просто любитель похвастаться и привлечь к себе внимание.  
-Выходит, что вьюги не живые существа? Просто опасные явления? — уточнила Мерри.  
Генриетта изогнула шею так, что нос ее почти уткнулся в защитное поле перед дверями ТАРДИС. Мерри с трудом сдержалась и не отшатнулась.  
-Жизнь по-разному трактуется в разных культурах. Как и разум. Прекрасное существо, которое сейчас окружает тебя, я тоже могу назвать аномалией пространства-времени или опасным явлением. Но предпочту назвать одним из самых интересных знакомых в моей жизни.  
-Ты ведь говоришь о ТАРДИС?  
-Разумеется, — ответила за Генриетту Клара, с родительской гордостью окидывая взглядом комнату управления.  
***  
-Получается, ты время от времени заглядываешь к Генриетте, чтобы попить чаю?  
-Вообще-то нет, — пожала плечами Клара. — Просто меня встревожил обратный адрес в присланном ей сообщении.  
Улыбка Мерри съежилась, спряталась, как испуганный зверек.  
-Но я думала, вы с ней друзья.  
-Так и есть, — Клара в очередной раз обошла вокруг консоли. На каждом витке она что-то поправляла в настройках, сдвигала переключатели, возвращала на место, снова сдвигала… — Можно встретить кого-то единственный раз в жизни и все равно стать с ним или с ней друзьями.  
В это Мерри могла поверить. Но слова Клары ее огорчили, хотя она и постаралась сразу же отогнать от себя это огорчение.  
Дело было не только в том, что Генриетта Мерри понравилась. Морская змея напоминала покладистую многословную тетушку — классическую героиню старинных пьес.  
Когда-то Мерри нужно было вернуться домой. Как бы ни любопытно ей было путешествовать, видеть новые места и знакомиться с инопланетянами, пусть даже такими пугающими, как Генриетта.  
Мерри просто не могла позволить себе покинуть Алли и Кр-р-ри: Мерри все же любила своих наставников, старших друзей и, наверное, почти что приемных родителей. Она уже успела подумать над будущим в одну из ночей в своей уютной каюте, которую постепенно украшала приобретенными в чужих мирах сувенирами. Мерри представила, как Клара иногда прилетает к ней в гости. И может быть изредка, раз в пару лет, они отправляются вместе на поиски новых приключений. Разумеется, нужно договориться с Кларой, чтобы она тоже выдерживала паузы между встречами, а то ведь в машине времени она могла заглянуть в гости к Мерри сейчас, а через две минуты — к Мерри, какой та станет через годы. Вопрос был в том, захочет ли сама Клара совершать такие визиты. Мерри почему-то казалось, что захочет, но эта идея ее смущала, и она то и дело начинала думать, что переоценивает собственную значимость.  
А теперь Клара призналась, что совсем не стремится возвращаться к старым друзьям. Не то чтобы Мерри раньше не замечала этой ее особенности: знакомиться, быть приветливой, проявлять доброту, а потом убегать без оглядки. Но сейчас Мерри поняла, что убежать могут и от нее. И это понимание ее очень расстраивало.  
-Что ты делаешь? — осторожно поинтересовалась Мерри, чтобы не увязнуть в эгоистичных мыслях: не все на свете создано для ее удовольствия!  
-Ничего, — отрешенно пробормотала Клара. — Просто. Думаю.  
-Мы не полетим в то место, о котором вы говорили с Генриеттой? Запретный участок, кажется?  
-Мы не можем не полететь. Там кто-то зовет на помощь.  
-О.  
Клара была права. Хотя рассказы о бесследно пропавших кораблях не вызывали оптимизма. Мерри хотела хотя бы точно знать, пора ли ей начинать бояться по-настоящему.


	2. Эхо

-Так значит, мы сейчас направляемся в Болото?  
-Здесь как раз небольшая проблемка, — поморщилась Клара. — Размером приблизительно с весь запретный гиперкуб.  
Она пощелкала тумблерами и на висящем под потолком экране возникла схема — очерченная по контуру клякса на фоне отмеченного редкими звездами космоса.  
— Аномалии слишком обширны, и мы не знаем, в какой именно области искать. ТАРДИС не улавливает никаких сигналов, которые можно было бы интерпретировать как просьбу о помощи. Зато фиксирует неимоверное количество помех. Неудивительно, если в них теряются любые сообщения. Нам нужны данные.  
-На космической станции, где мы недавно были, ты просматривала местные информационные каналы… — Начала рассуждать Мерри.  
-Стоит попробовать, — согласилась Клара.  
-…А еще у тебя в библиотеке приличная историко-космографическая секция. Можно поискать сведения об этой зоне…  
-А вот этого лучше не делать.  
-Почему? — опешила Мерри. У нее в голове не укладывалось, как можно иметь под рукой такое роскошное собрание книг и не пользоваться им.  
-Потому что мы рискуем найти слишком много спойлеров, — пожала плечами Клара.  
-Чего?  
Клара замерла на секунду, подыскивая слова.  
-Вещей, о которых лучше заранее не знать. В библиотеке книги из разных времен. Что, если мы случайно возьмем текст из будущего, и прочитаем, что мы попытались помочь, но провалились?  
-Ну, тогда мы будем предупреждены, что провалимся. А если мы не прочитаем, что потерпим неудачу, ничего не изменится. Все равно мы обречены.  
-Необязательно. Время постоянно переписывается. А с ним и книги.  
Мерри озадаченно потерла подбородок костяшками пальцев.  
— Я помню твой рассказ про путешествия во времени, причинность и фиксированные точки… Но все меньше и меньше понимаю, как это все устроено. Ладно, мне нужно еще об этом подумать.Что, если я пойду в библиотеку и буду смотреть только на книги, в которых указана дата издания, и эта дата — в прошлом?  
-Что если мы после этого переместимся в прошлое? И в самой аномалии ведь полно временных искажений.  
-Это ужасно! — Невозможность обратиться за помощью к созданным разумными существами рассказам нервировала Мерри едва ли не больше, чем вылазка в кишащую аномалиями и неведомыми опасностями зону космоса.  
-Тем не менее, я кое-что нашла, — Клара, во время разговора то и дело поглядывавшая на экран, слегка повеселела. — Есть координаты буйков на границах Болота. И кажется, они работают как автономные исследовательские станции — собирают данные о космической погоде, разных излучениях. Возможно, они поймали и сигнал бедствия. Нам нужно только проверить.  
***  
Станция-буек должна была быть необитаемой, но теоретически годилась и для работы живого экипажа. На случай встречи с ним Клара и Мерри договорились притворяться туристами, интересующимися всем непривычным и необычным, и не особенно хорошо справляющимися с управлением собственным кораблем. Собственно, притворяться почти и не пришлось бы.  
Они надели легкие скафандры прямо поверх пляжных нарядов. Клара осталась в джинсах и рубашке с короткими рукавами и глубокими карманами на груди, а Мерри в легких бриджах и футболке с анимированным изображением распускающихся бутонов.  
Клара оглянулась на ТАРДИС. Старый американский дайнер уместился в одном из хозяйственных отсеков станции-буйка, хотя занял его почти целиком.  
Клара давно собиралась внимательно пролистать инструкцию к машине времени, чтобы научиться корректировать если не внешний вид, то хотя бы наружные габариты своего транспортного средства. Но все время находились другие дела. В инструкцию приходилось заглядывать, чтобы вспомнить, как выглядит табло вторичных координат, наладить равномерное распределение топливных потоков, или разобраться, почему сад в отсеке Семь-Синий-Семь вдруг превратился в невыносимо влажные тропические джунгли. Дело не упрощало то, что по-настоящему читать инструкцию Клара не могла. Приходилось ориентироваться на схемы, сделанные Асхильдр пометки на полях и собственные записи по итогам проб и ошибок. Спасало и то, что ТАРДИС, будучи в настроении, подыгрывала и самостоятельно ужимала какое-нибудь из своих измерений, чтобы материализоваться в слишком тесном пространстве без лишних разрушений.  
Клара отыскала панель управления, сумела включить освещение и даже запустить на мини-станции систему жизнеобеспечения. Вскоре они с Мерри смогли открыть лицевые щитки скафандров и свободно дышать, хотя запах затхлости, разогретого металла и чего-то еще, неопределимого, но неприятного, на корню обрубал желание вдохнуть полной грудью. Искусственной гравитации не было, но магнитные подошвы скафандров надежно удерживали их на полу, пусть и замедляли передвижение.  
Станция, построенная по типовой модели и теоретически пригодная для жизни, задумывалась все же как рабочая площадка, а не как дом. Стены, пол и потолок были лишены какого-либо декора: голые листы металла, которые никто не пытался скрыть.  
Даже без иллюминаторов не получалось забыть, что за не такими уж толстыми и прочными слоями изоляционных и защитных материалов — холод вакуума, потоки радиации, безграничная чернота. Осознание опасности — буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки — будоражило. И в то же время Клара ощущала странную безмятежность. Здесь, сейчас — она чувствовала, что находится на своем месте. Когда-то бабушка, с энтузиазмом вязавшая шапочки для благотворительного общества, сказала ей, что со спицами в руках забывает о тревогах и о ноющих суставах, все помехи и горести на время уходят, и остается лишь она сама. Клара на секунду задумалась, не стало ли для нее посещение космических метеостанций на краю опасных пространственно-временных аномалий аналогом вязания. Серьезно рассуждать на эту тему, конечно, было некогда.  
Мерри пошла быстрее, и теперь двигалась в паре шагов впереди. Клара прикусила язык, чтобы не напомнить ей об осторожности. Мерри теперь не маленькая девочка, и вдобавок — не школьница, за которой надо все время следить, чтобы она не улизнула с познавательной экскурсии. Беспечной Королеву лет совершенно точно нельзя было назвать. Да и какой угрозы ждать на несчастной старой станции, кроме разгерметизации из-за износа оборудования? Опыт предложил Кларе на выбор сразу несколько видов кровожадных чудовищ, воплощающих тайный план далеков, таящихся во тьме существ из сонной пыли, спящую цивилизацию микроскопических инопланетян и портал в мега-зоопарк Зиалы. Она постаралась отмахнуться сразу от всех вариантов.  
-Выходит, что время — это история, — не оборачиваясь, пробормотала Мерри.  
-Извини, что?..  
-Я просто пыталась понять то, что ты мне рассказывала. — Мерри наконец замедлила шаг, и они поравнялись. -Главное — не последовательность секунд, а события и их связь. Время постоянно меняется, но его гибкость не беспредельна, верно? Есть вещи, которые никак нельзя изменить, иначе мир разрушится. Возможно сменится другим, но собой быть перестанет.  
-Фиксированные точки, да.  
-То же происходит со старыми историями. Их рассказывают тысячи раз по-новому, редактируют, переиначивают, дополняют. Но чтобы сюжет или смысл не разрушились, нужно сохранить самые важные вещи, иначе не будет никакой истории.  
-Может быть, — Клара недоумевала, куда Мерри ведет. — Я сама не понимаю в точности, как это все работает.  
-Но тогда предопределенности нет. — Мерри кивнула собственным мыслям. — Мы можем подглядеть в книги, узнать факты нашего будущего, а потом схитрить и придумать, как пересказать историю в нашу пользу.  
-Ох, Мерри! — Клара подавила желание мученически закатить глаза. — Мы не всегда можем обмануть время. Особенно — не всегда, когда нам хочется. И даже если можем — лишние знания ограничивают нашу свободу. Одно дело, когда ты становишься частью событий и знаешь, что можешь делать что угодно. Другое — когда тебе приходится ломать голову над тем, как обойти правила, чтобы никто не заметил…  
Сказать по чести, Кларе случалось и хитрить, и игнорировать правила самым грубым образом. Но не учить же этому Мерри!  
-Прости, прости. — Мерри выставила вперед ладони в защитном жесте. — Я понимаю. Я не буду никуда подглядывать. Просто размышляла. Иногда сложно действовать в полной неопределенности и хочется… не знаю… подсказки? Примечания с пояснением?  
-С подсказкой было бы не так интересно, правда? Хотя, не спорю, легче.  
Клару не в первый уже раз охватили сомнения. Что, если Мерри совсем не так уверенно чувствует себя здесь, как показывает? Все же она совсем еще юная девушка. Что Клара натворила, потащив ее путешествовать с собой?  
Она ведь только хотела показать Мерри хотя бы пару занятных вещей, которых та не могла увидеть, когда росла в замкнутых стенах храма, замкнутых границах одной звездной системы. Показать до того, как вернет ее домой. Клара не собиралась слишком с этим задерживаться, просто не назначала конкретной даты, доверяя решение самой Мерри. По тому, как та говорила о своем доме и своих родных, Клара понимала, что Мерри вряд ли останется в ТАРДИС надолго. Что ж, приключения не длятся вечно: дело сделано, все невредимы и довольны, Клара машет рукой на прощание и мчится к новым чудесам.  
Просто ли будет помахать рукой в этом случае?  
Клара попыталась нащупать в себе причину сомнения, не смогла и решила просто о ней не думать. Обычно она не загадывала на будущее — что толку? Но на этот раз почему-то все выходило иначе. Будущее нужно было оберегать, потому что принадлежало оно не ей одной. «Я все же обязана о Мерри заботиться», — подумала Клара. И внутренне содрогнулась. Слишком знакомые слова. Клара даже не была уверена, чьим голосом произнесла их про себя. Насколько далеко она была готова зайти в своей заботе?  
Камера с пультами управления метеодатчиками, трансляторами и прочим оборудованием оказалась самой дальней от той, где припарковалась ТАРДИС. Все экраны в ней, конечно, были выключены, светились только индикаторы внешних антенн и передатчиков, подтверждая, что станция отсылает хозяевам собранные данные и исправно транслирует сигнал о запрете на посещение Болота. Клара принялась щелкать по кнопкам, которых в последние годы вряд ли кто-то касался.  
В последние годы (она старалась не думать, сколько именно их было) Клара привыкла находиться рядом с существами не то чтобы неуязвимыми, но… прочными. Асхильдр за многие тысячелетия стала настоящим мастером выживания. Не говоря уже о том, что инопланетная технология останавливала ее старение и исцеляла любые травмы. С Асхильдр вся сложность была как раз в поиске хрупкого, человеческого. Того, что она старалась заковать в броню, запрятать подальше, игнорировать.  
Клара выловила из пляшущих в невесомости волос очки, заранее надетые как ободок. Надела их как полагается. Потребовала у систем станции отфильтровать информацию и выдать то, что необходимо ей: сигналы бедствия, временные графики возмущений Болота, прогнозы. Звуковые очки здорово упрощали ей жизнь, хотя по мере возможности Клара училась пользоваться технологиями будущего и всяческими инопланетными устройствами.  
Доктор, конечно, не был неуязвим, она знала это, возможно, лучше всех живущих. Однако Клара верила в его способность выбраться из самых опасных переделок, в которые он так любил попадать. Доктору всего лишь требовалась помощь. Временами. И несмотря на все попытки сопротивляться и замыкаться в себе, Доктор такую помощь умел находить. Или она сама находила его.  
Но Мерри, Мерри, при всех своих бесконечных знаниях, не обладала тысячелетним опытом, не держала на всякий случай при себе запаса хитростей и уловок. Мерри была уязвима просто на физическом уровне. Как так вышло, что Клара оказалась в роли почти бессмертного существа, тревожащегося за хрупкого человека рядом с собой?  
Она скопировала нужные данные в память очков, аккуратно сдвинула их на макушку. На лишнюю долю секунды задержала пальцы на оправе, как будто надеялась ощутить эхо прикосновения прежнего владельца. В каком-то смысле надежда всякий раз оправдывалась.  
Мерри открыла защитные створки единственного на всю станцию иллюминатора и теперь сосредоточенно вглядывалась в черноту снаружи. Иллюминатор, если Клара правильно понимала, выходил как раз на ту часть космоса, где раскинулось Болото. Невооруженным глазом различить его было невозможно. Искаженное пространство выглядело точно так же, как обычное, искаженное время… Его, возможно, видела только ТАРДИС. Если у машины было что-то вроде человеческого зрения. И все же Мерри смотрела во тьму с любопытством, словно что-то в ней могла различить. Клара тоже заглянул в иллюминатор. Он казался скорее зеркалом — гладкая поверхность с крапинками звезд и их собственные блеклые отражения.  
Кларе все еще не чужд был детский интерес открытия и изучения нового. Она продолжала путешествовать, бросалась в неизведанное и с восторгом смотрела на места, где оказывалась впервые. Однако даже необычные вещи постепенно становились привычными. Кажется, картина открытого космоса стала одной из таких вещей. Красиво. Особенно живописными уголками вселенной можно любоваться часами. Но уже не чувствуешь удивленного желания изучить все в мельчайших деталях. Скорее медитативное спокойствие.  
Мерри напряженно сдвинула брови, не отводя взгляда от черноты.  
-Ты в порядке?  
-Угу. Просто наблюдала. Тебе никогда не казалось, что что-то настолько далекое, что ты даже не можешь увидеть, пытается поговорить с тобой?  
Клара хотела отрицательно покачать головой, но передумала.  
-Может быть, — сказала она. — Может быть. Иногда.


	3. Ныряльщица

-Извини, что отвлекаю в такой момент, — Мерри забралась с ногами в одно из пары плетеных кресел, которые они перенесли в комнату управления пару дней назад. — Но Генриетта упоминала о предыдущих спасательных миссиях. Которые полетели на сигнал бедствия и куда-то пропали. Я просто подумала: из-за чего они не вернулись? Они ведь знали, что отправляются в зону искажений, наверняка взяли с собой генераторы стабилизирующих полей…  
Клара оторвалась от проверки координат.  
-Мы лет на двести раньше твоего времени. По-моему, генератор Таннер еще не изобрели.  
-А — Мерри нахмурилась. — Я как-то не подумала. Выходит, в Болото сейчас пробраться можем только мы?  
-Вроде того. И лучше там не задерживаться. Я ориентирую ТАРДИС на тот период времени, когда возмущения в Болоте должны быть минимальными. Ну, если верить прогнозу метеостанции. Готова?  
Она бросила короткий взгляд на Мерри, и резко потянула на себя рычаг управления.  
Пол покачнулся, лампы мигнули, а из-под потолка раздался протяжный негодующий скрежет. Но не успела Клара для устойчивости вцепиться в край консоли, а Мерри — в подлокотники кресла, как свет выровнялся, пол принял нормальное горизонтальное положение, а жуткий звук перерос в привычный шум рематериализации. Клара с облегчением выдохнула, отвела упавшие на лицо волосы.  
-Мы на месте?  
-Ага.  
Экран внешнего обзора отобразил слегка подергивающуюся от помех картинку: космический корабль, по виду больше похожий на земной военный самолет конца двадцатого века, чем на встречающиеся в открытом космосе суда. Агрессивные очертания, острый нос, панели с солнечными батареями свернуты в подобие треугольных крыльев. Более широкая задняя часть корабля была повреждена. Кусок кормы между резервными дюзами как будто срезали наискосок огромным лезвием. Во вскрытом отсеке судна должны были находиться двигатели. Раз они не взорвались, есть надежда, что команда не пострадала, хотя и лишилась возможности передвигаться. Вот только кто или что повредило корабль столь странным образом?  
Сканер подтвердил, что подающий сигнал бедствия маяк по координатам совпадает с местонахождением судна, но при попытке определить, есть ли живые существа на борту, выдавал сообщение о сбое.Значит, все же придется проверить самостоятельно.  
-Ты точно уверена, что справишься одна? — в который раз уточнила Мерри.  
-Твоя помощь нужна мне здесь. Сможешь быстро вытащить меня, если вдруг что-то… В общем, на всякий случай. — заверила Клара.  
Вдвоем они закрепили в дверях ТАРДИС катушку с тросом, отыскавшуюся на складе снаряжения. (Клара порадовалась, что заблаговременно рассортировала там нужные вещи и расклеила записочки для облегчения будущих поисков). Конец тонкого каната с карабином Клара пристегнула к пряжке на поясе скафандра.  
ТАРДИС не перенеслась внутрь корабля, да и вряд ли поместилась бы в нем, так что Кларе предстояло преодолеть разделяющую их полосу пустого пространства.  
Вместо того, чтобы просто ступить в невесомость, она осторожно оттолкнулась от порога и полетела вперед, вытянувшись, словно прыгала в воду. В обеих руках она держала по устройству, напоминающему маленький утюг, но в действительности бывшему чем-то вроде электромагнита. Магниты набирали мощность плавно. Поначалу Клара не почувствовала движения, а потом чуть не разжала руки, увидев, как корабль стремительно несется на нее. На самом деле, конечно, ее саму притягивало к металлическому борту, но понять это в равномерной тьме космоса на фоне далеких неподвижных звезд было сложно.  
Клара прижалась к борту. Обшивка корабля не была ни зеркальной, ни хотя бы белой, но преломляла световые лучи так, что вблизи корабль казался переливающимся кристаллом. Щурясь, Клара последовательно включала и выключала магниты, словно насекомое переползая по стене. Добравшись наконец до среза, она обернулась и увидела стоящую в дверях ТАРДИС Мерри. Клара помахала рукой. Мерри подняла руку в ответ.  
Клара заглянула за идеально ровно отсеченный край борта. Громадные цилиндры, занимавшие почти все сохранившееся пространство отсека, должны были быть кожухами двигателей. На вид от неведомой напасти они не пострадали. Во внутренней перегородке, теперь превратившейся во внешнюю стену, Клара увидела то, что нужно: входной люк. Вот бы еще его не заварили или не забаррикадировали изнутри, опасаясь разгерметизации…  
Перебираться мелкими подвижками было ужасно утомительно. У люка Клара прикрепила магниты к стене, прицепила к ручке одного из них карабин с канатом и потыкала в кнопки управления. К ее восторгу кнопки засветились и люк послушно распахнулся, впустив ее в воздушный шлюз.  
Внутренние переходы корабля были пусты. Правда, в одном из коридоров Клара наткнулась на брошенные на полу теплые тапочки. В незапертых каютах сохранились следы присутствия людей: неубранная постель, коммуникатор с севшей батареей, висящий на спинке кровати свитер… Но ни живых людей, ни мертвых тел нигде не нашлось. Система освещения работала в режиме экономии и реагировала на движение. Куда бы Клара ни направилась, над головой у нее включалось несколько тусклых светильников, которые тут же гасли, стоило ей сделать шаг в сторону. От этого темнота впереди казалась еще более непроглядной. Клара ощущала себя светлячком, случайно забившимся в подземный лабиринт и теперь летящим наугад в надежде выбраться из-под давящей громады катакомб.  
Ничего полезного не удалось найти даже в кабине пилота. Система управления атмосферой сообщала, что в последнее время воздухом здесь никто не дышал. На полу в рубке валялась одинокая кружка, но если в ней и была когда-то жидкость, то уже успела испариться.  
Бортовой журнал на запрос Клары выдал сообщение о том, что все данные безвозвратно удалены, поскольку пароль подтверждения не вводился более двух стандартных периодов. Какая информация требовала подобной защиты? Владельцам судна явно было что скрывать. И все же они позвали на помощь до того, как пропасть.  
Следов борьбы и панического бегства не было.  
Зная об истинной судьбе «Марии Селесты» (и участии в этой судьбе известных инопланетных сил), Клара понимала, что причины появления летучего голландца могут быть самыми причудливыми, но точно не мистическими. И все же обратный путь из корабля-призрака оказался еще менее приятным: теперь-то Клара не надеялась встретить человека. Зато у нее было полно времени на теории.  
Вспышка пространственных возмущений могла краем задеть корабль. Основная часть судна осталась здесь, а фрагмент кормы затянуло в иной участок космоса, бог знает, насколько удаленный.  
Клара взялась за свои магниты и тут только поняла, что чего-то не хватает. Канат отсутствовал. Может быть, она недостаточно надежно его пристегнула?  
Клара торопливо переползла вдоль внутренней стены, схватилась рукой за идеально гладкую, обкусанную аномалией кромку борта, подтянулась. И увидела, что ТАРДИС нет на месте.  
***  
В одиночестве в открытом космосе не так много вещей можно услышать.  
Фон работающих в скафандре систем жизнеобеспечения. Скафандр на Кларе был не самый лучший, но все же вполне качественный, по меркам земного 23-го века. Измерительные приборы в нем не отвлекали навязчивым попискиванием, воздух не шипел, поступая в шлем.  
Собственное сердцебиение. На это Клара рассчитывать не могла.  
Дыхание. А это было лишь данью самоуспокоению. Клара могла прекратить дышать в любую минуту и не почувствовать особенной разницы. Иногда она действительно прекращала. Во сне. Иногда она задумывалась, чем становится. Клара в своей жизни видела не одного и даже не двух бессмертных. Не всем из них удавалось удержаться от превращения в ледяные глыбы, бесстрастно взирающие на суетную вселенную.  
В перерывах между вдохами и выдохами она не слышала ничего. Тишина исподволь убаюкивала. Тишина была почти зримой. Вот она окружает, заключает в свои черные ладони. Капсула безмолвия герметично закрывается над головой. Весь мир замирает, превращаясь в статичную мертвую картинку. Вдох.  
Клара последовательно осмотрела все пространство вокруг на случай, если она просто перепутала ориентиры, и ТАРДИС ждет с другой стороны.  
Нет, знакомого бежево-синего фасада нигде не было.  
Зато из тьмы по правую руку неслось навстречу явление, которое Кларе не с чем было сравнить. Рой светящихся пятен — алых, пурпурных, льдисто-синих, бледно-фиолетовых и белых, как раскаленный до предела металл. Поток, ежесекундно меняющий форму. Титанический, просто невероятно огромный. Состоящий, как казалось, из множества водоворотов, несущих пыль и листья вихрей.  
Выдох.  
Вдох.  
Действительно ли нечто движется прямо к ней? В космических масштабах на глаз определить направление можно лишь с большой условностью. Возможно, они разминутся?  
Боковым зрением Клара заметила еще какое-то движение.  
Выдох.  
За остовом корабля творилось что-то совсем уже непонятное. Что-то, чего Клара не могла увидеть непосредственно, но могла угадать по косвенным признакам.  
Две самые яркие звезды и серое пятнышко ближней галактики на несколько мгновений сдвинулись в сторону, затем вернулись на прежнее место. Словно она смотрела на проекцию, и кто-то задел слайд, заставив изображение дернуться.  
Вдох.  
Дрожание повторилось, на этот раз практически по всему полю зрения.  
Некоторое время ничего не происходило. Секунды крошились, опадали, надеясь избегнуть того, что надвигалось.  
Искать укрытия в корабле было бессмысленно. Аномалия сотрясала не внешнюю среду, а саму суть пространства.  
Клара увидела, как начала кипеть пустота над острым носом корабля. Забурлила, как вода в забытом на огне чайнике, пошла пузырями, преломляя свет и искажая формы.  
А ведь прогноз метеостанции, будь он проклят, обещал в этой зоне несколько часов относительного спокойствия!  
Клара забыла выдохнуть.  
Есть ли шанс, что ее не разорвет на бессмысленные фрагменты, а просто забросит куда-нибудь, когда-нибудь?  
Когда-то Кларе случилось попасть во временную воронку вне защищающих стен ТАРДИС. У нее в тот день, да и во все последующие, не нашлось достаточно времени, чтобы осмыслить полученный опыт. Клара почти забыла о том полете, он отступил куда-то на задний план, оттесненный более важными переживаниями. Но, как оказалось, не стерся из памяти. Сейчас, когда ее поглотил вихрь, множество цветов которого из-за бешеной скорости вращения сливалось в молочную белизну, Клара вспомнила и ранящий холод инея, и бесконечное кружение изнанки вселенной, которую человек не способен по-настоящему увидеть и понять.  
На несколько секунд ей померещилась вдалеке старенькая американская кафешка, но Клара знала, что не сможет до нее дотянуться.


	4. Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?

Мерри не знала, что угнетает ее больше: тревожное любопытство или осознание собственной бесполезности. Второе навещало ее регулярно после того, как Старый Бог пал, а храм пришел в упадок. После того, как Королева лет оказалась свободна — и не нужна. Мерри и раньше опасалась, что никогда не сможет дотянуть до идеала Королевы. Но тогда, по крайней мере, она знала, к чему стремиться.  
А сейчас она могла только бродить из стороны в сторону, поглядывая то на катушку с тросом, то на неподвижный и оттого казавшийся нереальным пейзаж за дверями ТАРДИС. Ей хотелось поскорее выяснить, нашла ли Клара кого-то в рассылавшем отчаянные просьбы корабле. Хотелось самой нырнуть в открытый космос и увидеть все своими глазами.  
Позже Мерри гадала, случайно ли нашла книгу. Может быть, она получила помощь раньше, чем попросила о ней? Может быть нет никаких совпадений, а есть лишь послания будущего, которое уже где-то существует?  
Обойдя пару раз бесцельно вокруг консоли, Мерри заметила, что одна из стенных панелей приоткрыта.  
Мерри попыталась вернуть ее на место, но что-то мешало.  
Препятствием оказался угол книги, лежавшей на полке во внутреннем шкафу. Все содержимое шкафа находилось в идеальном порядке: непонятные приборы разных форм и размеров расставлены аккуратными рядами, куски мягкой бархатной ткани свернуты в ровные прямоугольники, несколько карандашей — и те рядком лежали в пенале с прозрачной крышкой. А книга просто брошена на край широкой полки и даже не закрыта.  
Обложка была необычной — не просто две твердые крышки и корешок, а подобие конверта, в котором незащищенными оставались лишь верхний и нижний срезы. Это совершенно точно не был личный дневник: Мерри сразу бросилась в глаза печатная иллюстрация. Она решила, что посмотрит на край странички, и если содержимое все же окажется частными записями, не станет читать дальше.  
Страницы оказались испещрены длиннющими формулами и странными значками. Было, правда, и изрядное количество иллюстраций: в основном какие-то технические схемы. Местами попадались сделанные от руки прямо поверх текста пометки. Два почерка: один разборчивый, но быстрый, другой — каллиграфически плавный, даже с завитушками.  
«Дублирующий контур для В.Д.»  
«Темпор. разв.?»  
«НИКОГДА больше не трогать эту штуку»  
От последней приписки стрелка указывала на изображение какого-то табло с тремя стрелками.  
Кое-что на картинках показалось Мерри знакомым. Приглядевшись, она поняла, что на нескольких разворотах последовательно изображены элементы управления с консоли ТАРДИС. Надпись на обложке подтвердила то, что Мерри и так уже подозревала: у нее в руках инструкция к машине времени.  
Словно в подтверждение ТАРДИС издала подрагивающее ворчание. Это был не первый такой звук за последнюю минуту, но Мерри так увлеклась изучением книги, что не уделила внимания предыдущим.  
Она подняла голову. Может быть, Клара возвращается? Кого ей удалось найти?  
Но Клары не было видно. Зато информационный экран отобразил разноцветную кляксу с идущей поверх надписью «Превышение пограничного уровня возмущений».  
-Что не так? — спросила Мерри вслух.  
Машина никак не отреагировала.  
Мерри еще раз выглянула в дверной проем. Совсем крохотные крапинки дальних звезд над сломанным кораблем чуть подрагивали. Или нет. Теперь подрагивала уже полоска космоса ближе к острому носу судна… Звезды на секунду сместились в сторону, затем постепенно, как будто неуверенно подвинулись на прежнее место. Странный эффект вновь повторился и занял теперь еще большее пространство — сдвиг был заметен не только над кораблем, но и сбоку и снизу. Нет, странная волна не увеличилась, она приближалась!  
ТАРДИС издала недовольное скрежетание. Экран вместо непонятной надписи теперь изображал разноцветные волны.  
-Что происходит, что мне делать?  
Двери машины времени мягко захлопнулись.  
Свет мигнул, и по звуку Мерри поняла, что ТАРДИС куда-то (а может, и когда-то) перемещается.  
Поначалу она не запаниковала. Как всегда в критических ситуациях она автоматически отстранилась от происходящего и увидела себя словно бы со стороны, как героиню собственного рассказа. Зачем бы Мерри волноваться? Клара говорила, что в ТАРДИС безопасно. Вот и текст на экране появился, машина даже не собирается держать Мерри в неведении.  
«Критический уровень возмущений. Экстренный протокол безопасности 16 выполнен». И ряд цифр, значение которых для Мерри было совершенно неясно.  
Ладно. Ладно. Наверное, волна, которую она видела, была проявлением одной из аномалий запретного гиперкуба. И ТАРДИС пожелала с этой аномалией не сталкиваться. Может быть, они где-то с другой стороны корабля, где более безопасно. Или на пару минут в будущем. Сейчас вернется Клара, и…  
Она нашла рычажок, отвечающий за разблокировку дверей, и осторожно выглянула наружу. Трос, который использовала Клара, ТАРДИС по какой-то причине решила прихватить с собой, и он теперь плавал под порогом, слабо извиваясь. А вот искать поблизости Клару было бессмысленно. Над головой Мерри увидела что-то огромное и сияющее, в первую секунду показавшееся звездой. Но нет, это была планета, атмосферу которой заполняли белоснежные, оттого выглядевшие такими яркими, облака. На карте Болота настоящих планет не было, только несколько камней, недостаточно крупны даже для того, чтобы приобрети сферическую форму.  
Это значит, что Клара осталась где-то одна, посреди гарантированно безлюдного участка открытого космоса. Возможно, она попала в ту волну, искажавшую пространство. Тогда… Неизвестно, что тогда.  
От взгляда на головокружительную громаду планеты по спине бежали мурашки. Мерри выросла в звездной системе, где перемещения между планетой и планетой или планетой и астероидом были обычным делом. Она с раннего детства видела целые миры со стороны, — набор шариков, висящих в темноте, над головой, на уровне взгляда, где-то внизу…. Ограниченный горизонтом относительно плоский участок пространства всегда был для нее лишь фрагментом одного из миров, но не образом вселенной в целом.  
И все же близость неизвестной планеты поражала. Скрытый облаками мир казался игрушечным и чрезвычайно реальным одновременно. Словно Мерри — какой-нибудь бог-творец из самых ветхих легенд, оглядывающий плод своих трудов и размышляющий: не поменять ли ландшафт, не населить ли земли зверями и птицами? Мерри позволила себе пару минут просто полюбоваться видом, игнорируя головокружение. Потом вдруг поняла: как она может восхищаться видами, когда сама потерялась неизвестно где и потеряла Клару? Мерри бросило в дрожь. Она резко почувствовала, что отделена от всей вселенной. Совершенно одна в ТАРДИС.  
. По крайней мере, воздуха и еды ей точно хватит надолго, а планета может быть обитаемой… Нет. Думать надо не об этом. Нужно понять, как вернуться и выручить Клару.  
Следующий час Мерри провела за изучением инструкции. Расшифровать оригинальный текст никак не получалось, пометки на полях помогали мало. Она, конечно, помнила, каких регуляторов касалась Клара, когда готовилась к перемещению. Вот только их порядок, как Мерри успела заметить, варьировался, а кое-какие из вводимых Кларой команд и вовсе не повторялись. Тем более, сейчас Мерри нужно перенестись не куда и когда попало, а в четко определенное время и место.  
Клара говорила, что убеждение играет в управлении ТАРДИС чуть ли не такую же роль, как правильная настройка всех параметров.  
-ТАРДИС, — Мерри подавила желание откашляться, чувствовала она себя по-дурацки, но терять было нечего. — ТАРДИС, ты меня слышишь? Мне очень-очень нужно вернуться туда, где мы только что были. Или, лучше, поближе к тому сломанному кораблю, можно даже на пару минут пораньше. Нам нужно вытащить Клару. Может быть, еще кого-нибудь. А потом мы сразу же оттуда с тобой сбежим. Ну пожалуйста!  
Никакой реакции. Вдруг ТАРДИС не признает именно ее слова заслуживающими внимания? Или Мерри недостает искренности? Ведь если машина телепатически чувствительна, то она может понять не только то, что Мерри говорит вслух, но и то, что думает… На смену острому одиночеству пришло опасение: другое существо наблюдает за ней, безотрывно и безразлично.  
Внезапно возникшая мысль озарила Мерри новой надеждой. Ее собственные телепатические способности невелики, но ведь они есть. Возможно, их окажется как раз достаточно, чтобы связаться с ТАРДИС. Что-то такое она видела…  
Мерри снова схватилась за инструкцию и лихорадочно ее пролистала. Вот оно!  
Схема показывала нижнюю сторону консоли управления: места крепления крышек, какие-то разъемы и гнезда. И связка разноцветных проводов, помеченная «телепатич. у.». Может, телепатическое управление? Что надо делать с этими проводами — куда-то подключить, приложить к голове?  
Мерри по схеме отыскала нужные кабели и вытянула их из-под консоли. Каждый из четырех оканчивался плоским металлическим диском — совсем тонким и легким. Мерри с опаской — не ударит ли током? — тронула пальцем одну из пластинок. Ничего. Она приложила палец к другой. Палец кольнуло и тут же возникло странное ощущение — легкая дезориентация, будто несешься на большой скорости и не успеваешь понять, где ты. Сработало?..  
Мерри поудобнее устроилась на полу, скрестила ноги, зажмурилась и постаралась освободиться от посторонних мыслей.  
Прости, сказала она про себя, я не знаю, как тобой управлять, но я верю, что ты поможешь.  
Она вспомнила, как Генриетта хвалила ТАРДИС, и постаралась оживить все свои воспоминания о красоте и сложности машины, о творимых ею невероятных вещах. Потом представила себе Клару.  
Нам очень-очень нужно ей помочь, сказала она без слов, поэтому, пожалуйста, отвези меня к ней.  
Мерри сидела, зажмурившись, и пыталась не отпускать мысленный образ, но ничего не происходило. Как она ни старалась ни на что не отвлекаться, давящая тишина проникла в уши, противным иллюзорным звоном пробралась в сознание.  
А потом Мерри услышала знакомые, наполняющие душу ликованием звуки машины, преодолевающей пространство и время.  
***  
Кларе и впрямь срочно требовалась помощь.  
Они переместились не в ту минуту, из которой отбыли. Что произошло в перерыве, Мерри не понимала. Но высунувшись из дверей, увидела Клару без скафандра, жавшуюся к ограждению узенького балкона у непомерно высокой отвесной стены. Может быть, ТАРДИС оказалась внутри того сломанного корабля? Неужели он так огромен, ведь не казался с виду. Больше внутри, чем снаружи? Из необозримой пропасти внизу поднимался жар, неся с собой пылающие пылинки и жаляще яркие искры. Судя по звукам, в бездне что-то кипело и взрывалось. Вдоль стены, — к счастью, мимо балкона — пронесся внушительных размеров каменный обломок. Шума его падения за общим гулом и ревом слышно не было.  
-Кла-ара! — закричала Мерри, высовываясь наружу так далеко, как только могла, чтобы при этом не вывалиться. Лицо опалило волной жара, выбившиеся из косы волосы взлетели, словно в невесомости, подхваченные горячим воздухом  
Клара подняла голову на голос. Балкон находился ниже ТАРДИС, но главная проблема была не в высоте, а в разделяющей их с Кларой пропасти.  
-Лови веревку!  
Бросала Мерри не слишком метко. Первые два раза конец троса просто не долетал до цели. На третий карабин ударился в стену сбоку от балкона и отскочил. Может, к нему нужно прикрепить что-то тяжелое, чтобы было проще целиться? Но тогда Мерри боялась проявить излишнюю меткость и навредить Кларе. Внизу что-то шумно вздохнуло, гул и грохот усилились.  
С шестой попытки Кларе удалось поймать канат. Кашляя от дыма, она сумела обвязать петлю вокруг талии и схватилась руками за трос. Взобралась на бортик балкона. Пошатнулась. Подергала за канат, как будто сомневалась в его прочности.  
Мерри решила, что это знак: пора. У катушки, к счастью, была функция автоматического сматывания, так что ей не пришлось тянуть веревку самой. Трос только начал накручиваться на барабан, когда из горящей пропасти взметнулся рой оранжевых искр, скрыв Клару из виду.  
Мерри не услышала собственного крика, но все равно зажала рот ладонью. Когда искры рассеялись, стало понятно, что они пронеслись мимо. Но теперь каждое покачивание троса заставляло Мерри представлять как веревка обрывается, или как пламя взбирается слишком высоко и глотает одинокую человеческую фигурку.  
Когда наконец она помогла Кларе перебраться через порог, обе, не удержавшись, свалились на пол.  
Снаружи что-то грохнуло особенно громко, комната осветилась зеленоватой вспашкой  
Мерри с трудом поднялась и побежала закрывать двери. Но от следующего взрыва машину тряхнуло так, что она потеряла равновесие и едва не свалилась на пол повторно.  
-Полетели отсюда — простонала Мерри.  
На мониторе призывно горела надпись «экстренный протокол 16 готов к активации».  
Клара все еще сидела на полу, не переставая кашлять. Волосы у нее успели сильно отрасти. А под скафандр, Мерри точно помнила, Клара надевала синюю рубашку и узкие брюки, а не платье. У Мерри екнуло в груди: насколько она запоздала с возвращением?  
-Клара? - окликнула она. — Не пора ли нам отсюда… эвакуироваться?  
-Пора, — хрипло согласилась Клара. — Что делать? Где здесь выход? Нет, постой. Мы что, в какой-то машине? Это транспорт?  
Наверное, у нее шок, решила Мерри.  
Браться за провода «телепатического у.» было некогда. Мерри сделала шаг к рычагу, которым Клара пользовалась всякий раз при перемещении ТАРДИС. Управлять машиной времени при хозяйке почему-то было неловко, даже при том, что ситуация располагала к срочным действиям, а не к смущению.  
Клара проследила за взглядом Мерри, бегающим между ней и рычагом на консоли.  
-Ты что, хочешь, чтоб я управляла этой штукой? — скептически нахмурилась она, привставая.  
Пол снова содрогнулся, на секунду Мерри показалось что машина времени падает. Она уцепилась за спинку подвернувшегося кресла, опрокинула его, но сама смогла удержаться на ногах. Клара, соскользнув по накренившемуся полу, оказалась у консоли и наконец схватилась за нужный рычаг, сдвинув его до средины. Но этого хватило. Или положение спас экстренный протокол. В любом случае — временной ротор пришел в движение. ТАРДИС вновь куда-то летела.


	5. Дракон в Лондоне

За пустующим зданием с выбитыми окнами на самой окраине Лондона Клара Освальд мыла мотоцикл.  
Во всяком случае, пыталась.  
Большой пакет для мусора у ее ног уже до половины заполнился измазанными липкой слизью кусками ветоши. Скрипнув зубами, Клара взяла из картонной коробки чистую тряпку, обмакнула в ведро с водой, собрала на нее сколько смогла прозрачной субстанции и выкинула в мусор. Пытаться прополоскать тряпку, как она уже поняла, не имело смысла: слизь цеплялась за любую поверхность, будь то ткань или полированный металл, а вот отделялась с большим трудом.  
Вымытые не больше часа назад волосы успели подсохнуть под летним солнышком и снова намокнуть, уже от пота.  
Большая часть мотоцикла все еще оставалась покрыта инопланетной пакостью.  
Доктор выглянул из дверей так хорошо знакомой синей будки.  
— О, Клара, ты все еще не справилась!  
Клара посмотрела на него с ненавистью, но сдержалась.  
— У меня есть идея, — она выпрямилась и рукавом вытерла лоб, — Давай откатим его в тот замечательный всеотмывающий душ, котор…  
— Обеззараживающую камеру номер пять? Нет!  
-Почему нет?  
— Потому что придется тащить твой грязный байк через пол-ТАРДИС. Она будет недовольна. С него слизь капает.  
-Ты же пустил меня в душ, несмотря на слизь.  
-Да, и старушка уже достаточно расстроена, — театральным шепотом завзятого сплетника сообщил Доктор. — Почему тебе просто не отвести его на автомойку?  
-Потому что. Я не могу. Управлять им. Пока он в слизи, — сквозь зубы прошипела Клара.  
-Ну, незачем было ехать по заполненной удобрениями улице. Скажи еще спасибо, что состав медленно самовоспроизводится, а если бы зельгерианцы использовали экспресс-подкормку…  
-Да ты мне сам велел туда ехать! И _все_ окрестные улицы были залиты этой мерзостью! — Клара замахнулась грязной тряпкой, заставив Доктора отшатнуться и спрятаться за дверью ТАРДИС как за щитом.  
Наблюдая за происходящим со стороны, Клара очень себя понимала.  
-Я собрал трехсегментный флуктуационный демодулятор из завалявшихся частей, теперь мы можем передать его зельгерианцам, чтобы они мирно летели домой, — скороговоркой сообщил Доктор, одним глазом выглядывая из убежища.  
-Отлично, — Клара яростно выкрутила над ведром очередную тряпку. — Раз ты теперь свободен, почему бы тебе не помочь мне отмыть байк?  
-Но это _твой_ байк.  
- _Ты_ мне его подарил!  
-Вот именно — подарил.  
Клара глухо зарычала.  
-По крайней мере, принеси мне еще воды. И каких-нибудь тряпок. И только попробуй сейчас сбежать к зельгерианцам, клянусь, ты пожалеешь.  
-Да, мэм.  
Клара помучилась с тряпками и слизью еще немного, а потом выплеснула содержимое ведра на ближайший пожухший куст и решительно направилась в ТАРДИС. У дверей, впрочем, приостановилась, придирчиво осмотрела носки ботинок (и здесь слизь!), разулась и внутрь вошла уже босиком.  
А там — направилась к обеззараживающей камере, набирать той замечательной, с мятным запахом, жидкости, которая помогла ей выполоскать проклятое инопланетное удобрение из собственных волос.  
Клара некоторое время стояла неподвижно, не в силах отвести глаз от двери, за которой скрылась. Глубокий синий цвет затягивал.  
Лучшее, что сейчас можно сделать, — тихонько убраться подальше и выяснить, почему ее перенесло именно сюда. Видимо, пространственно-временная аномалия все же ее накрыла, и… И что? Насколько неудачно она вляпалась в собственную временную линию? Если бы на Клару тогда — сейчас — свалилась ее будущая версия, она бы, наверное, об этом помнила? Или нет?  
Клара шмыгнула носом, провела ладонью по щеке и сделала единственный неуверенный шаг. Чтобы выбраться из тупика, придется пройти по освещенной части улицы мимо ТАРДИС. Той ТАРДИС.  
Синяя дверь бесшумно приоткрылась.  
-Клара! Ты догадалась взять скафандр! Отличная идея, теперь сможешь доехать до автомойки не испачкавшись. Хотя будешь выглядеть при этом еще странней, по правде говоря.  
Клара замерла, чувствуя себя подстреленным оленем из фильма про жестокое отношение к природе. Миллисекунда ясного, кристально прозрачного осознания перед тем, как животное падает в снег.  
Она сжала губы.  
-Клара? Что не так? — Доктор переключился в режим «угроза близко» мгновенно. Все подначивния и дурацкие шутки, за которые ей даже сейчас чуточку хотелось его стукнуть, пропали. Если бы он вот так же пристально осмотрел улицу пару минут назад, он бы обязательно заметил ее, прячущуюся в тени за грудой ящиков.  
-Ты что, плачешь?..  
Теперь внимание Доктора сосредоточилось на Кларе. Что-то надо было срочно предпринять.  
Она опустила лицо. Что, если она выглядит старше? Что, если он о чем-то догадается? Клара вдруг поняла, что какой-то части ее хотелось, чтобы догадался. И к черту все последствия.  
Все в Докторе было грустным. Или казалось ей таковым сейчас. Клара, разумеется, помнила этот его взгляд — на тысячу лет старше, чем полагается с таким лицом. Но в прошлом она думала, что многое поправимо, пусть не сразу, пусть со временем. А теперь знала, что ждет Доктора в будущем, и не могла исправить ни единой детальки. Ей так хотелось хоть как-то убедить его, что в конце-концов все будет хорошо.  
За прошедшую минуту она придумала не один план, как остаться. Задержаться здесь и сейчас. Договориться с собой из прошлого, смошенничать. Теперь Клара смотрела на Доктора, краем глаза, из-под ресниц, и чувствовала, что не верит в происходящее. Она оставила его давным-давно, и сейчас видела тень, не более, чем эхо.  
-Все нормально, — сказала она шепотом. — Устала из-за байка, вот и все.  
Клара хотела для достоверности добавить что-нибудь забавное и колкое, но это заняло бы лишнюю секунду. А Кларе надо было срочно спрятаться от глаз Доктора. Она обняла его. И внутренне заледенела от мысли о том, что делает.  
А через долю секунды сотни и сотни воспоминаний развернулись как цветы на весенних ветках. Нет, Клара помнила эти вещи всегда, но не ощущала ежесекундно с такой остротой. Год, когда зельгерианцы посадили забарахливший корабль на окраине Лондона и залили целый квартал инопланетными удобрениями, чтобы преобразовать асфальт и бетон в пригодную для съедобных растений почву, а потом ждать помощи, питаясь с собственного огорода. Байк не новый, но все еще сохраняет тот особенный запах, который не сочтешь приятным в обычных условиях, но когда его издает недавно обретенная и уже любимая вещь — совсем иное дело. Клара все еще пытается научиться готовить Настоящие Блюда, а не что-то, просто годящееся для утоления голода. Пока они с Доктором пытаются ликвидировать недоразумение с зельгерианцами, дома ждет своего часа тесто, пирогу из которого так и не суждено получиться. День необычно жаркий после серой дождливо недели. Доктор горбится по-стариковски и наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть ей прямо в глаза, когда хочет в чем-то убедить. Или убедиться Взгляд у него как никогда не выключающийся сканер, не замирает в одной точке, постоянно выискивает детали, подсказки, новые и новые данные, и никогда не находит достаточно.  
Многослойный материал скафандра почти полностью защищал от чувства прикосновения.  
Абсолютно все в эту секунду было неправильно.  
Клара знала, почему.  
Доктор бы не купился так просто. Он, конечно, мог пропускать самые очевидные вещи и совершать просто невероятные глупости. Но он был умен, это не подлежало сомнению. И он знал ее лучше, чем кто-либо.  
Да и сама Клара не могла позволить себе наивности.  
Она разжала руки. В глазах существа, которое она обнимала секунду назад, что-то мелькнуло. Знакомое, живое, узнающее. Это был взгляд человека в мгновение пробуждения, когда глаза уже сфокусировались на предметах, но разум еще не успел дать имена всему, что видит. Клара дрогнула, потянулась, чтобы удержать, и тут же отшатнулась, увидев перед собой голову бесплотного дракона. Глаза распознавали лишь отдельные чешуйки — багровые ромбы, крепящееся на незримой основе. Впереди змеилось неизмеримо длинное тело.  
Дракон аккуратно, бережно отстранился, выдохнул в лицо Кларе вихрь обжигающе морозных льдинок и исчез.  
Теперь перед ней открылась выбеленная полуденным солнцем улица. Цветы в огромных кадках у дверей старого магазинчика. Кошка умывается в окне на втором этаже. Клара знала место. И помнила дату. Тот же год, день рождения бабушки. Должно быть, чуть раньше того момента, когда Клара приедет сюда с коробкой, в которую флорист уложил сразу несколько букетов. Бабушка просто обожает цветы, хотя все время путает их названия…  
Клара могла бы снять скафандр и притвориться собой-из-прошлого…  
-Кем бы или чем ты ни было, — тихо-тихо сказала она. — Если дорожишь жизнью, оставь мою память в покое.  
Иногда она угрожала в шутку, просто чтобы выразить неодобрение. Но не сейчас.  
Знакомая улица пропала. Пропало вообще все. Она стояла в желобе из толстого стекла. Борта поднимались на необозримую высоту, на гладкий пол можно было бы сесть и катиться, если б он был хоть немного отвесным. За стеклом расстилалась бархатная чернота с редкими крапинками то ли звезд, то ли снега.  
Стекло казалось темной поверхностью зеркала, вот только нигде не возникало отражения Клары. Она посмотрела на свои руки. Белые. Тонкое колечко на пальце. Откуда оно? Как она здесь очутилась? Она не помнила и не могла даже предположить. Прошлое было пусто. Ни лиц, ни имен, ни событий, ни ее самой. Она существовала только в настоящем. У нее было имя, но она не была уверена, ее ли оно.  
Клара опустилась на корточки, прижимая руки к груди. Нет, это не желоб качается, ей показалось. Это у нее внутри темная шаткая пустота с крапинками чего-то холодного. Больно-то как.  
Клара медленно вдохнула через стиснутые зубы. Воздух застревал в горле. Если она сейчас вполне успешно существует без знания о прошлом, значит, ничего жизненно необходимого в этом знании не было. Без него она не умрет и не замерзнет. Зато какой-нибудь толстый свитер сейчас очень пригодился бы, потому что Клару начинало трясти. И за стакан воды она тоже была бы благодарна. Кто такая Клара? Сама ли она придумала для себя имя? Дрожа, она оперлась ладонями на гладкий, словно вода, пол. И закричала.  
Ничего не изменилось.  
Нужно думать. Что бы ни произошло с ее сознанием, она не могла просто из ниоткуда появиться в этом туннеле. Значит, она шла. Наверное, с какой-то целью. Стеклянный желоб в обе стороны выглядел совершенно одинаковым. Бесконечным. Но в тот момент, когда Клара обнаружила себя здесь, она стояла лицом к одной его стороне и спиной к другой. Отлично, у нее есть направление.  
Клара с трудом поднялась на ноги, обхватила себя руками для тепла и продолжила дорогу.


	6. How many Claras have you seen today?

Теперь Мерри точно была на грани паники. Пока что безмолвной.  
Клара не узнавала ни ее, ни даже ТАРДИС, и клялась, что не пыталась управлять машиной времени, просто упала и схватилась за первый попавшийся рычаг.  
Мерри уже начинала сомневаться, что перед ней именно Клара. Хотя спасенная откликалась на то же имя, выглядела в точности так же, и говорила… Ладно, внешность и голос могут быт похожи. Возможно, у Клары есть тезка-родственница. Но может ли у двух разных людей быть одинаковая мимика?  
Перед Мерри возникла масса страннейших проблем. Например, можно ли вести Клару в ее комнату переодеваться, если это может оказаться не ее комната? Зеленое платье Клары закоптилось и изорвалось, лицо почернело от сажи. Не определившись с ответом, Мерри отложила проблему на потом, а пока отправила гостью-хозяйку в ванную, сама же принесла свежую одежду из общего гардероба ТАРДИС, где хранились наряды на случай визита в какую-нибудь специфическую историческую эпоху или на планету, население которой слишком чувствительно реагирует на непривычно одетых чужаков.  
Когда Клара вышла из ванной, облаченная в брюки и полосатый свитер, промокая полотенцем все еще слезившиеся от дыма глаза, Мерри обнаружила первое различие: иная форма бровей. Но это ведь еще ни о чем не говорит?  
После умывания стали видны нездоровая бледность и глубокие тени под глазами. Клара жаловалась на дурноту, но прилечь и отдохнуть наотрез отказалась: «Я была уверена, что умру сегодня, а сейчас всего-то чувствую небольшую слабость».  
Мерри приготовила чай и усадила Клару на плетеный стул в консольной, а на сиденье второго стула водрузила чайник и корзинку с питательными батончиками и сладкими конфетами.  
-Так это космический корабль? И мы в космосе? Настоящем космосе? — Клара обеими руками сжимала чашку сладкого чая, пристально изучая обстановку. Сейчас она вглядывалась в обзорный экран отображавший картину ночного неба с незнакомым Мерри рисунком звезд.  
-Может быть, — осторожно ответила Мерри.  
-А есть где-то на этом корабле окна?  
-По-моему, нет.  
-Но в чем тогда смысл? У тебя есть настоящий космический корабль, а на космос ты можешь смотреть только с помощью этого экрана. Да на экране звезды можно и у себя дома посмотреть! А ты… Извини, ты инопланетянка? Пришелец?  
-Эээ… — Мерри неловко развела руками.  
-О господи, — Клара хихикнула, но тут же закашлялась. — Это... Это восхитительно!  
Она отпила глоток чая. Медленно выдохнула, выравнивая дыхание.  
-Все говорили о пришельцах, особенно сегодня, когда объявили об эвакуации. Но я никогда по-настоящему не верила, что до нашей глуши кто-то доберется. Постой, — Клара посерьезнела. — Я что, похищена инопланетянами?  
Мерри переступила с ноги на ногу.  
-Вообще-то я просто искала одного человека. И наткнулась на тебя.  
-Должно быть, кто-то важный, раз ты в поисках заглянула в такое место.  
Мерри мрачно кивнула, не зная, как повернуть разговор в нужном направлении.  
-Но ты ведь окликнула меня по имени? — подозрительно сощурилась Клара.  
-Да, — Мерри удалось выдавить улыбку. — И поэтому я не совсем понимаю, тебя ли я искала с самого начала, или все это просто причудливое совпадение. Мне нужно знать, как ты оказалась… в том горящем… месте.  
-И что будет, если я расскажу? — не спешила расслабляться Клара.  
-Ничего, просто я узнаю. — Мерри не стала добавлять, что, может быть, станет меньше волноваться. — Если бы я очутилась в горящей пропасти и смогла оттуда выбраться, мне бы захотелось о таком рассказать.  
Это был трюк, который Мерри пыталась перенять у той Клары, с которой точно была знакома. Если хочешь кого-то разговорить — убеди собеседника в том, что он сам получит выгоду от рассказа.  
Клара несколько секунд неотрывно смотрела на нее, потом передернула плечами.  
-Давай заключим сделку.  
-Что? — опешила Мерри.  
Клара отпила маленький глоточек чая, не отводя глаз от собеседницы.  
-Я рассказываю, что ты хочешь, а ты отвечаешь на мои вопросы.  
-Я не уверена, что смогу все объяснить, — засомневалась Мерри.  
-Значит, не так уж сильно тебе нужна информация, — заключила Клара. — Вот первый вопрос: насколько велик этот корабль?  
-Ты же еще ничего не рассказала, чтобы спрашивать.  
-Я предложила сделку, значит я первая, — сверкнула глазами Клара.- Так насколько?  
-Ты правда не знаешь?  
-Откуда? Мне вообще казалось, что я поднимаюсь на веревке на более высокую галерею. А потом карабкаюсь в двери какой-то постройки, которой в шахте раньше не замечала. Но я была жутко испугана и старалась не особо обращать внимание на обстановку. Глубина шахты как-то не располагала. Так что теперь я гадаю, что за корабль мог уместиться на галерее. У тебя здесь огромная ванная и довольно много коридоров.  
-У корабля необычный дизайн, — признала Мерри. — Он довольно большой, но приземлиться помогла инопланетная технология, я не знаю, какая. Или пристениться. Пригалереиться.  
Клара прикрыла глаза, и на лице у нее появилось такое сосредоточенное выражение, что Мерри испугалась новых вопросов. Но нет, кажется, Клара просто пережидала приступ слабости. У Мерри и самой слегка кружилась голова, а запах дыма, кажется, впитался в легкие. навечно.  
-Ладно, — сказала Клара наконец. — Моя очередь. Четыре дня в неделю я работаю диспетчером в центральной шахте. Слежу, чтобы шаттлы с горожанами прибывали вовремя, координирую отправку грузов, активирую всякие программы. Если никто не следит, я болтаю с рабочими по громкой связи. Когда объявили последнюю эвакуацию, я как раз была за пультом, и мне пришлось следить за тем, чтобы все спокойно покинули кварталы, заблокировали нужные люки и все такое. Обычные процедуры. В прошлый раз шахту эвакуировали ради срочной проверки энергостанции. Я подумала, в этот раз — то же самое. Правда, ребята из соседнего отдела что-то говорили про нашествие монстров, атаку на город… Ты видела монстров?  
Мерри отрицательно покачала головой.  
-А ты… Или твои со…планетники как-то связаны со случившимся?  
-Я одна, — Мерри переставила опустевшую посуду со второго плетеного стула на пол и уселась напротив Клары. — И я здесь правда случайно. Или мне так кажется.  
Клара кивнула. Поморщилась. Посидела еще с закрытыми глазами, прежде чем продолжить рассказ.  
-Я проверяла по камерам слежения, чтобы никто не отстал, не потерялся или не начал мародерствовать. После этого мне нужно было присоединиться к уходящим. Но когда я прощелкивала камеры, я заметила человека. Высокого такого… забавного. Я сразу подумала, что он не из заблудившихся жителей, а скорее из рабочих. Техники постоянно разнообразят форму странными вещицами, а у него был такой длиннющий шарф в полоску. И шляпа. Наверное, это он должен был проверить энергостанцию, потому что как раз шел от нее. Странно, но мне показалось, будто я откуда-то его знаю. Надо было сделать заявку в службу безопасности и торопиться вслед за моей группой. Но я решила задержаться на минутку. Я увидела, что техник идет к Рукаву-2. У тебя бывает так, что ты просыпаешься и знаешь, что видела сон. Важный сон, полный смысла. И ты еще помнишь ощущение этого сна, — Клара беспомощно покрутила кистью, сжала пальцы, словно пыталась ухватить что-то невидимое, -…его аромат, его тон. Но сам сон выскользнул из твоей памяти, и ты никак не можешь вспомнить, о чем он был?  
-Ээ… Не знаю. — Мерри скорее готова была жаловаться на слишком хорошую память. Ее сны, если случались, говорили на языке известных ей историй. Мерри без труда могла определить, откуда — из ее воспоминаний, из ее опыта — взялся тот или иной пригрезившийся эпизод. Но они никогда не были важны. Сны — просто сны, не более, чем занятный эффект в работе нервной системы  
Клара потерла подушечками пальцев уголки глаз. Медленно вдохнула.  
— Я знаю, что с такими вещами обычно обращаются к Чтящим Сестрам. Но я никогда не была… ну, ты знаешь, особенно религиозной. Тот техник был словно один из таких снов. В человеческом облике и дурацком наряде. Я заметила, что он пошел ко второму Рукаву. В центральной шахте два основных выхода: Рукав-1 и Рукав-2. Техник заметно торопился. Но Рукав-2 оказался заперт. Такого не должно было быть, наверное, кто-то перекрыл его по ошибке. Я попыталась предупредить техника по уличной громкой связи, но она, кажется, не сработала. Или он не заметил. Он показался мне рассеянным человеком, даже не обратил внимания на то, что его шарф тащится по полу. Если бы техник дошел до тупика и стал возвращаться к Рукаву-1, он не успел бы до блокировки всех нижних кварталов и застрял. Так что я подумала: надо что-то с этим сделать. Я спустилась на пару этажей ниже, — там управленческий пульт нижних кварталов и можно регулировать люки и лифты вручную. А мой шеф как раз бросил в диспетчерской ключи от всех пунктов. Оставил в запертом ящике стола на самом деле. Я выломала замок. Второй рукав никак не поддавался, какая-то упорная программная ошибка. Это неправильно, кто мог запереть люк, да еще и перепутать все коды так сильно? Я все время боялась, что техник доберется до тупика развернется, и я открою проход, когда он уже уйдет обратно, и будет поздно… В конце концов я одолела компьютер. Оставалось вернуться в диспетчерскую, чтобы проверить, не зря ли я старалась. Я быстренько проглядела записи и увидела, что техник некоторое время безуспешно пытался открыть створки с помощью какого-то устройства. А потом у меня получилось их распахнуть, и он убежал через освободившийся проход. У меня еще оставалось почти десять минут, чтобы догнать мою группу. Но тут все вокруг затряслось. И камеры наблюдения начали отключаться. Я побежала к первому Рукаву, но коридор оказался завален, а назад вернуться я не могла из-за начавшегося пожара. Так что я выбралась в боковые туннели. Если бы огонь добрался до энергетического комплекса, разнесло бы всю шахту.  
Она прервалась и закашлялась.  
Мерри лихорадочно пыталась понять, что может означать все происходящее. Быть может, перед ней Клара из прошлого, до того, как она начала путешествовать по времени и пространству. Сидящая сейчас в ТАРДИС женщина и впрямь выглядела моложе. Не очевидно моложе, но что-то во взгляде этой новой (или прежней?) Клары говорило Мерри о юности. Необремененности пережитым. Мерри попросила ТАРДИС вернуться назад, чтобы спасти Клару. Возможно машина просто превратно ее поняла? Или Другая Клара — результат игры каких-то неведомых сил, идентичный двойник? В бесконечной вселенной способно случиться все что угодно, так может быть существование двух похожих женщин с одним и тем же именем — не такая уж невероятная вещь? Или у Клары есть сестра-близняшка? С тем же самым именем?  
— Я просто отступала от разрушений, пока не оказалась на открытой центральной галерее, — продолжила Клара. -Не думала, то за мной кто-нибудь вернется. Мне казалось, что я сделала все самое важное в жизни и теперь могу не бояться. Это глупо, у меня еще куча планов, вещей, которые я надеюсь сделать или увидеть. И все равно — мне было грустно, но не страшно по-настоящему. А потом появилась ты.  
Клара замолчала, глядя в пустую чашку.  
-Так ты всю жизнь прожила… в этой шахте? — уточнила Мерри. По правде говоря, ей было интересно расспросить Клару о предназначении подземных городов, и о жизни в них, и о таинственных Чтящих Сестрах. Но она понимала, что для любопытства время еще найдется. Сейчас было важно выяснить, кто перед ней.  
-По большей части в соседней, — Клара поставила чайную чашку на пол, потерла лицо ладонями, кашлянула. — А ты угнала этот корабль, или с экипажем просто стряслась какая-то беда?  
Мерри вздрогнула и понадеялась, что со стороны это было не заметно.  
-Почему ты так решила?  
Клара чуточку приподняла брови, будто спрашивая: «Ты меня за простушку держишь?»  
-Корабль очень большой, как ты признала, а ты здесь одна. И, извини, выглядишь очень молодо для пилота, сколько тебе лет — шестнадцать? Семнадцать? К тому же ты не очень-то умеешь управлять здесь всем. Ты надеялась, что я помогу. А еще у тебя инструкция лежит прямо под пультом. Кстати, можно взглянуть?  
Не дожидаясь разрешения, она нагнулась и потянулась вперед, чуть не потеряла равновесие, с трудом выпрямилась. Руководство по управлению ТАРДИС, впопыхах забытое Мерри на полу, теперь лежало на коленях у Другой Клары.  
-Это корабль моей подруги, — сказала Мерри твердо.  
-Той самой, которую ты ищешь, — заключила Другая Клара. — И, очевидно, тебе в этом нужна помощь. Предлагаю второй договор. Ты берешь меня с собой, а я помогаю тебе разобраться с пилотированием.  
-Но, — Мерри не знала, как разом объяснить всю запутанность ситуации. — Я… Я не…  
-Да ладно! Тут полно места! Если даже я не понравлюсь твоей подруге, вы сможете просто высадить меня в каком-нибудь хорошем месте. — По тону было понятно, что Другая Клара считает, что не может не понравиться. — Мой дедушка рассказывал, приличных планет полно. И про пилотирование тоже рассказывал. Он управлял кораблем колонистов. Я даже читала тайком старые учебники, еще из синтцеллюлозных листов сделанные.  
Мерри не знала, как сопротивляться этому энтузиазму. Возможно, Другая Клара права. Мерри слегка раздражало то, как она присвоила инструкцию, но ведь Другая Клара не претендовала на место настоящей. Кажется. И помощи в управлении машиной времени Мерри страшно хотелось. Она представила, как две Клары встречаются. Что-то подсказывало, что они действительно могут понравиться друг другу. Это была бы абсолютно безумная встреча. И все же посмотреть интересно…  
-Мне особо некуда возвращаться, — добавила Другая Клара уже более спокойным тоном. — А еще я слышала про рабочего, задержавшегося после аварийной эвакуации в соседней шахте. Все неполадки воздуховода в итоге свалили на него. А я украла ключи, если видеозапись сохранится, меня тоже могут счесть диверсантом. Мы ведь по-прежнему где-то недалеко от дома? В смысле, моего дома. На орбите?  
-Как ты это определила? — удивилась Мерри.  
Клара кивнула на экран внешнего обзора.  
-Рисунок звезд не изменился. Из шахты его, конечно, не видно, купол мешает. Но я изучала фотографии. И когда в академии нас водили на экскурсию на поверхность. Небо было единственной вещью, достойной воспоминаний.  
Мерри невольно взглянула на монитор снова, теперь пристальней, хоть в нем и вправду ничего не изменилось.  
Словно бы для того, чтобы опровергнуть ее поспешное заключение, экран резко осветился, потом уже медленнее померк, но не до конца, чуть побледневшее изображение едва уловимо мигало.  
-Что это было? — хрипло спросила Клара.  
-Не знаю. — Мерри чувствовала себя вдвойне неуютно, признавая собственную беспомощность. Чтобы не выглядеть полностью некомпетентной, она потыкала в кнопки, которые Клара (ее Клара) обычно использовала для управления экранами. К ее удивлению и радости изображение сместилось и медленно переползло к источнику свечения. Оказалось, что вовсе они не в космосе, просто ночная тьма скрывала линию горизонта и не позволяла отличить темную землю от темного неба.  
Теперь же на экране показался ряд бледно светящихся куполов-полусфер. Ближайший сиял заметно интенсивнее других. А рядом с ним тянулись гирляндой огоньки поменьше. На фоне пятен света букашками суетились люди, двигались какие-то машины.  
-Это же крыша центральной шахты! — узнала Клара. — Я думала, мы уже далеко от нее. И, кажется, пожары потухли.  
Действительно, купол светился ровным светом. И казался затянутым инеем стеклянным шариком.  
-Эта крыша как будто обледенела, — поделилась наблюдением Мерри.  
-По крайней мере, она не объята огнем. Надеюсь, все благополучно выбрались.  
— Там, кажется, много людей. Отсюда можно дойти до них, проверить…  
Клара привстала, чтобы лучше видеть все происходящее на экране, и Мерри померещилось на ее лице сомнение. Наверняка в городе остался кто-то, кто ей небезразличен.  
-Чтящие Сестры, о которых ты упоминала, кто они? Они правда такие страшные и станут тебе вредить, если вернешься?  
-Нет, - покачала головой Клара. — Просто старое доброе священное правительство.  
Она опустила взгляд, бездумно пролистала инструкцию.  
-Но если они узнают о том, что я была здесь, они попытаются убедить меня, что ничего на самом деле не произошло, что мне померещилось. Как всегда всех убеждают. Есть только наши города, а все прочие цивилизации слишком далеки и не стоят волнений. Может быть, мне даже придется в это поверить. Так что я не уйду, пока не узнаю, что на самом деле творится. Слухи, взрывы, тот техник. Ты. И это место, это место кажется таким… правильным, хотя оно даже не похоже на корабли из моих учебников. Я думала, что умру сегодня, но вот ты ищешь загадочную женщину, которая выглядит как я, носит мое имя. И почерк в этой книге подозрительно похож на мой собственный.  
Клара обвиняюще ткнула пальцем в раскрытую инструкцию, словно спрашивая: неужели я недостаточно хороша, как кто-то лучше меня может быть мной?  
Мерри только теперь поняла, что перестала называть ее про себя Другой.  
Другая или нет, перед ней была Клара, яростно-упрямая, непреклонная, цепляющаяся за возможность из последних сил.  
Клара встала, побледнела еще больше, чем прежде, даже губы потеряли цвет.  
-Так что… — голос ее дрогнул, и ясно было, что причина совсем не в пробившемся на волю сомнении или внезапном приступе неуверенности. Мерри ощутила, как внутри нее самой зарождается маленькая черная дыра — страх. Где-то в животе возникла точка наибольшего притяжения, и все внутренние органы устремились к ней, усугубляя тяжесть и оставляя зияющую пустоту вместо себя.  
-…Так что лучше тебе объяснить все, что можешь, поскорее, потому что мне правда нехорошо, и долго я не продержусь.


	7. Пончик

Во время послеобеденной проверки Лэйо обнаружил гостью на одной из автостоянок. Система почему-то не сообщила о ее появлении. Ну, или он умудрился прослушать сигнал, так что луше считать виноватой систему.  
Вообще-то входить на стоянки было не запрещено, просто почти никто этого не делал, дожидаясь такси у дома или доверяя свой транспорт парковщикам. Лэйо на всякий случай развернул изображение стоянки на максимальную ширину. Мало ли, вдруг незнакомке понадобится помощь? И вообще, должен же он в свои шестнадцать лет смотреть на симпатичных девушек дольше, чем на всех остальных людей? Правда, незнакомка была намного старше Лэйо. Взрослая. Сама попытка думать о ней как о девушке затопила его мысли стыдом. Лэйо постарался поскорее переключиться на что-нибудь другое. Как все-таки глупо быть ребенком, даже на серьезную работу его не берут, приходится перебиваться трудом таксиста-парковщика-смотрителя стоянок в одном лице. Да и то помогла более глубокая, чем у других интеграция с инфосистемами. Будь Лэйо нормальным ребенком, его бы и сюда, наверное, не взяли. Придиры.  
Лэйо на всякий случай запросил профиль гостьи. Личная карточка оказалась не заполнена: ни имени, ни общедоступных данных. Выходит, это новенькая. Неудивительно, что он ее не знает. И значит, незнакомке точно может понадобиться помощь.  
Одна из одноклассниц Лэйо верила, что оказалась в потустороннем мире каких-то там фей. Постоянно печалилась, что если и вернется домой, то там уже пройдет сто лет, и ее никто не узнает. А ведь Варра уже года два жила на Пончике, могла бы наконец сориентироваться. Но нет. Зануда Варра, хоть и жаль ее, конечно. У самого-то Лэйо здесь были родители и дом, хотя в последнем он не очень нуждался. Не держись Лэйо в стороне от одноклассников, он бы, наверное, придумал, как развеселить Варру. А так — его внимание будет выглядеть странно, а для диковатой девчонки он и вовсе должен быть кем-то вроде сказочного персонажа, человека-невидимки.  
У новенькой на парковке было такое лицо, что тревожить ее расспросами Лэйо побоялся. В «Нулевой империи», любимом многосерийном шоу Лэйо, примерно такое же выражение принимало лицо адмирала Ресса, когда он отправлял в бой корабли, а вокруг сжимала кольцо превосходящая армия каких-нибудь зловещих космических скорпионов. Даже самые докучливые подчиненные в такие моменты не решались нарушить горестную сосредоточенность командира.  
Новенькая вот так же напряженно думала, навалившись на скоростной байк 903Z. Отличный, кстати, байк: мощный движок, ветровой экран по последнему слову техники, крутой черный корпус, где каждая линия говорит о… ну в общем, о чем-нибудь таком говорит, что хвалят в рекламе байков. Силе там, скорости, крутости владельца…  
Новенькая тем временем переключилась с раздумий на изучение заложенной в память байка голокарты Большого кольца. Вытащила из глубокого нагрудного кармана большие черные очки. Надела их, раздраженно покачала головой, сняла. А потом перекинула ногу через сиденье и уверенно поехала со стоянки.  
Эй, какого?..  
Лэйо судорожно переключился на слежение за байком. Все-таки у дорогущих игрушек для пускания пыли в глаза есть свои минусы. Например, искусственное усиление всех производимых звуков: на самом деле двигатель не должен издавать такого агрессивного шума, но для «ретро-эффекта» специальные микродинамики добавляют рева и грохота. А в результате как обратиться к управляющему байком человеку? Перекрикивать этот тарарам?  
Ориентируясь по голокарте, новенькая выехала на Магистраль и свернула по часовой стрелке.  
«Нунсонги» построена в виде пончика. (Это как-то связано с экономией, распределением ресурсов и искусственной гравитацией, но на уроке, где рассказывали подробности, Лэйо тайком слушал выкопанный в компьютере кого-то из прежних жителей станции музыкальный архив). Какой смысл вникать в историческое занудство, если при необходимости можно подглядеть в энциклопедии? И глупо отрицать очевидное и не признавать сходства «Нунсонги» с пончиком).  
Нижнюю часть Пончика занимают всякие технические прибамбасы, оборудование для жизнеобеспечения, схемы управления, мини-фабрики… А в верхней — город, нанизанный на Магистраль, как бусины на нитку. Если нужно попасть в другой район, просто берешь транспорт и едешь по окружности в том направлении, по которому выходит ближе.  
Красота: дорога в послеобеденное время почти свободна, дома, садики, рекреационные зоны несутся мимо, так быстро, что кажутся цветными полосами. Такой бутерброд с бежевой основой дороги, по которой слоями размазаны зеленые изгороди, окна, крыши. Лэйо расслабленно наблюдал за происходящим через камеру байка. А хорошо новенькая с управлением справляется, даром, что первый день на Пончике. Особенно удовольствия добавляло то, что он наслаждался скоростью вместо того, чтобы вести унылые разговоры с психологом. Надо не забыть придумать приличную отмазку, чтобы родители не узнали, почему он прогулял сеанс на этот раз.  
Когда новенькая остановилась у Парка Освобождения, Лэйо даже немного огорчился. Но вообще-то он был здесь не просто так, а исполнял рабочие обязанности. Надо уже подать голос, а то что он смущается, словно мелочь какая-нибудь из младшего класса.  
-Извините, — сказал он через динамик 903Z. — Не хочу вас зря отвлекать, но вы угнали мой байк.


	8. Несоответствия

Клара выискивала в окружающем мире малейшие признаки подделки. Графические артефакты, повторяющиеся элементы. Бессмысленные надписи. Детали, указавшие бы на нереальность того, что она видела и ощущала.  
Кто-то или что-то играло с ее сознанием, ее памятью. От существа, которое таким занимается, не стоит ждать ничего хорошего.  
У Клары был опыт попадания в фальшивые версии реальности, и она считала этот опыт достаточно обширным. Не требующим пополнения.  
Правда, пока что ни одной подсказки Кларе не встретилось. Затянутый голографическими облачками металлический свод над головой, идеально ровная дорожка под ногами, огромный куб дата-центра, который она обходила по периметру, многочисленные деревья и плодовые кусты, громоздившиеся на любом свободном участке, — все это казалось решительно материальным. И безвредным, даже дружелюбным.  
Лампы весьма правдоподобно имитировали солнечный свет, система вентиляции вошла в роль летнего ветерка, даже невидимые птички в ветвях щебетали. За живой изгородью жужжали электроножницы садовника — молодого мужчины с густыми черными усами и зарождающимися веселыми морщинками в уголках глаз. При встрече садовник приветственно помахал рукой, но отрываться от работы не стал.  
Убедительность картины нарушало лишь то, что Клара шагала мимо помидорной грядки, разговаривая с медленно едущим рядом мотоциклом.  
-Я никого не обижу, если сорву штучку? — спросила она, откручивая от ветки круглый спелый томат.  
-Да нет, не думаю, — ответил мотоцикл мальчишеским голосом.  
Плод оказался в меру сочным и не рассыпчатым, с освежающей кислинкой. Считать ли превосходное качество помидоров признаком реальности сущего или наоборот? Вот бы здесь была Мерри, чтобы посоветоваться. И оценить вкус. Наверняка Мерри никогда не пробовала помидоров.  
-Лэйо, так ты — искусственный интеллект? Что-то в этом духе?  
-Я человек, — обиженно отозвался ее собеседник.  
Клара ладонью стерла с губ помидорный сок.  
-Ладно. Прости. Но тогда где ты? Откуда ты за мной наблюдаешь?  
-Прямо сейчас я большей частью рядом с тобой, но еще немного — на посту слежения за автостоянками.  
-Эээ, — Клара уставилась на мотоцикл. — Извини, но что-то я не понимаю.  
Мотоцикл издал страдальческий вздох.  
-Давай только быстро это проедем и не будем впредь обсуждать.  
Предложение что-то проехать в исполнении мотоцикла вообще-то звучало логично. Клара сжала губы, пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица.  
-Я попал в аварию во младенчестве, так что из всего моего тела нормально функционирует, по сути, один головной мозг. Но без остального от него мало пользы. Так что меня подключили к компьютеру. Это нормально, правда, нормально. Здесь почти все соединено с сетью, так что я могу гулять по улицам, хожу в школу, завел подработку, общаюсь с людьми. На самом деле даже круто: иногда чувствую себя призраком, невидимым таким. Теперь давай пропустим часть про выражение сочувствия и вопросы о том, как же я существую в таком положении. Это скучно, правда.  
-Я смотрю, тебя и правда вопросами достали, — заметила Клара.  
-Ты даже не представляешь. Особенно доводит психолог, которого мне родители навязали.  
-Ну, приятно знать, что общаюсь не с мотоциклом, а то я чувствовала себя ужасно глупо.  
Лэйо хихикнул. По хихиканью опытный слух Клары определил: мальчику лет пятнадцать.  
Они обошли группу низких кустиков, подстриженных в форме приплюснутых шаров. Кусты составляли единую композицию, но каждый отличался от другого по тону листвы — от нежно-салатового до изумрудного, а у одного каждый из крошечных листиков окаймляла желтая полоса.  
-Так скажи мне, — Клара заговорщицки понизила тон. — Как попасть внутрь дата-центра?  
Она еще не сделала полного круга, но двери или хотя бы окна в последней стене куба заметно не было. Может, есть подземный вход? Или люк на крыше?  
-Никак, — уверенно заявил Лэйо.  
-То есть? А как люди туда попадают?  
-Людям туда и не надо. Там машины работают. Зачем тебе туда?  
-Просто хотела больше узнать обо всем здесь. — Просмотренная Кларой карта обозначила центр как основной источник информации и место, где хранятся все недоступные для обычных терминалов данные. Лучшей рекомендацией, конечно, стал выданный автоматической информационной системой совет «Вам не следует посещать этот объект».  
-А-а. Все новенькие хотят поскорее разобраться, где они. Ничего, ты скоро сориентируешься.  
Такой поворот событий Кларе не понравился. Возникло нехорошее ощущение, что от нее что-то скрывают. А скрывают обычно такие вещи, от которых мало радости.  
-Расскажи мне об этих машинах, — зашла она с другой стороны. — Кому они принадлежат, что делают?  
-Да никому, конечно, — скучным голосом отозвался Лэйо. — Они сами по себе. Но они о нас заботятся. Поддерживают здесь все в рабочем состоянии. Ну, знаешь, атмосферу и все такое. Слушай, почему ты все это именно у меня спрашиваешь?  
-Даю тебе возможность понять, насколько ты умный, — подмигнула Клара.  
-А… Ну ладно. В общем… Тебе сейчас нужно свернуть направо   
-Зачем?  
-Там стоит штука, которую нужно увидеть.  
Клара вздохнула про себя. Подростки! Ничего-то не назовут своим именем. Впрочем, Клара и сама пользовалась емкими терминами типа «штука», когда говорила о каких-нибудь слишком сложных устройствах. Или недооформленных планах.  
В случае с Лэйо «штукой» оказалась скульптура. Издали она напоминала пару закрепленных под острым углом к земле колес — одно внутри другого. При ближайшем рассмотрении внутренний круг оказался пластиковым макетом типовой космической станции, вероятно внутри такой они сейчас и находились. На куполе станции стояли несоразмерно крупные фигурки людей. Одни держались за руки, другие изображали жесты приветствия. Внешнее кольцо оказалось соединением микросхем и выполнено было из какого-то блестящего материала.  
-Что это символизирует? — поинтересовалась Клара.  
-Ну, в общем, — замялся Лэйо. — Раньше здесь жилось так себе. Хорошие ребята были как подопытные грызуны, а злые ими правили, играли в безумных ученых и ставили всякие эксперименты…  
-На людях?  
-Ага. Тут был полигон для опытов. Потом злые чуваки поссорились с другими злыми чуваками, развязалась война. Вроде как жуткая, но нам она пошла на пользу, потому что наши чокнутые ученые собрали чемоданы и сбежали. Правда, они пытались здесь всех переубивать, чтобы врагам не достались важные сведения. Но машины за нас вступились и отказались подчиняться бывшим хозяевам. А те отлетели от станции подальше и запустили в нас бомбы… Или это не они, а их враги… В общем, никто точно не знает. Суть в том, что машины засекли летящие к станции торпеды. Ну и отправили к ним свои — немногие, что здесь остались. И что-то из транспорта. Чтобы это все столкнулось и рвануло подальше от нас. В результате никто больше не может пролезть через получившийся от взрывов мусор, и нас оставили в покое. В честь чего и поставили эту штуку.  
-Блестящий рассказ! Тебе обязательно надо практиковаться в таких вещах почаще, — искренне сказала Клара. Чем чаще, тем лучше. Пока не начнет получаться. Впрочем, в школьных сочинениях Клара и не с такими литературными шедеврами сталкивалась.  
-Если заградительное кольцо непроницаемо, как же я сюда попала? — вслух задумалась она.  
-Ну, такое случается, - не удивился Лэйо. — Время от времени. Никто точно не знает, почему, но говорят, созданные взрывами аномалии пространства как-то этому помогает. Ты не переживай, ко всему здесь привыкнешь. Знаешь, моя одноклассница, когда сюда попала, от каждой вещи шарахалась. До сих пор говорит, что все здесь ненастоящее, будто это какой-то придуманный мир из легенд.  
-Ненастоящее? — уцепилась за идею Клара. — Почему? И много тут таких же… неизвестно откуда взявшихся?  
-Ой, — вздохнул Лэйо с интонацией при которой люди обычно закатывают глаза или поджимают губы. — Да чего только люди не напридумывают. Единственный минус того, что до нас никто не может добраться, — мы тоже здесь заперты. Вот и варимся в своем соку. Некоторым тяжело без идей. Но ты это лучше у Старой Адиирн спроси, она и новеньких знает наперечет, и в истории понимает лучше всех.  
***  
Старая Адиирн жила в домике с плоской крышей и зеркальным покрытием на стенах, по часовой стрелке от дата-центра. По словам Лэйо выходило, что она чуть ли не глава местной секты, отрицающей существование реальности. Либо Кларе повезло натолкнуться на информатора, либо Адиирн — сторонница какой-нибудь версии буддизма космической эпохи.  
Сам Лэйо сбежал, не решившись приблизится к зеркальному дому и на квартал. Адиирн что-то преподавала в его школе, так что понятно, из-за чего подросток загодя начал ныть, что его рабочая смена скоро заканчивается, и с него спросят за пропавшее без разрешения транспортное средство.  
Байк мальчик забрал, так что теперь Клара осталась и без транспорта.  
Ведущая к дому коротенькая дорожка поросла травой — примятой, более низкой и редкой, но все же травой. Клара обнаружила, что ходить по такой тропинке непривычно, но приятно. От таких маленьких ощущений весь мир кажется более отчетливым и настоящим. Кажется ли?  
По одну сторону от тропы буйно цвел какой-то кустарник. Белые цветы собирались в тяжелые шапки и непонятно было, как они не пригибают ветви к земле. Сладкий аромат питал воздух, оставаясь скорее тайным и нежным, чем приторным и удушающим. Недоставало пчел.  
Над крышей поднимались древесные кроны. Вероятно, жители станции старались поддерживать как можно больше источников кислорода.  
Клара глянула на свое отражение в зеркальной двери, не обнаружила в нем недостатков и постучала.  
Тишина.  
Оно подождала немного и собралась было постучать погромче, но тут дверь распахнулась.  
Стоявшая на пороге женщина не выглядела старой. У нее, правда, были волосы с проседью и морщинки, идущие от носа к углам рта, но до преклонных лет даме, удерживающей королевскую осанку даже в домашней пижаме, с испачканным в земле совком в одной руке, было далеко.  
-Мисс Адиирн? Здравствуйте, я…  
-Просто Адиирн, — оборвала ее женщина. Голос у нее был звучный. Царственный. — Чего изволите?  
— Я здесь первый день, и хотела с вами поговорить. Извините, если отвлекаю, но это важно. — Кларе приходилось общаться с настоящими коронованными особами, так что она знала, что извиняться при них нужно только словами, никогда — тоном. Соблюдай ритуалы вежливости, но не позволяй записать себя в категорию «подданные» или «пища». Особенно в последнюю, как показывал случай с роботизированным императором-моллюском.  
-Новенькая? — Адиирн немного смягчилась, сделала приглашающий жест садовой лопаткой. — Тогда входите, всегда приятно поговорить с человеком, а не с одной из электронных персон.  
***  
Они сидели на низком диванчике в углу единственной комнаты и чинно пили из прозрачных стаканов какую-то сладкую розовую жидкость. Клара предпочла бы чай, но о чае здесь даже не слышали.  
За прошедшие полчаса ей удалось выяснить мнение Адиирн о смысле всего сущего. Новая версия событий расходилась с изложенной Лэйо.  
Адиирн признавала, что «Нунсонги» была научно-исследовательским центром, где изучали свойства материалов, добытых не ближайших астероидах, занимались разработкой новых технологий и — да — стремились разобраться в устройстве сознания человека и организации общества. Но, разумеется, никто никогда не ставил опытов над живыми людьми. Это ведь аморально, просто чудовищно и недостойно настоящего ученого. Вместо этого в Тефийском планетарном союзе, которому принадлежала станция, набрали добровольцев, провели их ментальное сканирование и по полученным слепкам создали модели людей. Всего лишь схемы, запрограммированные вести себя подобно оригиналам. Чтобы максимально приблизить эксперимент к реальным условиям, виртуальную среду проработали во всех деталях. Проблемы возникли лишь во время войны с планетой Лита. Боевые действия велись слишком близко от «Нунсонги», существовал риск захвата станции, так что ученых эвакуировали, оборудование забрали или вывели из строя, а проекты оперативно свернули. Тогда-то и выяснилось, что программы, имитирующие людей, объявили себя настоящими людьми, а компьютеры взбунтовались и отказались выполнять команды по удалению проекта, мотивируя это невозможностью причинить вред человеку. Глупые машины. Глупые программисты, сделавшие их такими.  
-Так что случилось дальше? — попыталась Клара вернуть собеседницу с пути жалоб на горе-специалистов и их проклятую технику.  
-Ну вы же видите, дорогая, — Адиирн взмахнула рукой, словно дама, подающая знак платочком галантному кавалеру. — Мы вынуждены жить в иллюзии. Станция сильно повреждена, да и не может полноценно функционировать без постоянного обслуживания. Немногие опоздавшие к эвакуации вынуждены были лечь в капсулы жизнеобеспечения. Каждая из капсул, конечно же, подключена к центральной инфосистеме. Машины не отказали нам в доступе к полю для экспериментов. Видите ли, виртуальная реальность для простоты копировалась с оригинала станции и во многом его воспроизводит. Мы назвали ее «Нунсонги-2». У нас был выход — спать в электрических гробах без надежды на помощь или войти сюда, в эту игру. Нам удалось отправить насколько сигналов бедствия. Увы, один из них действительно привел сюда людей. Не спасителей, а мародеров, надеявшихся поживиться нашими разработками. Технологиями, оружием. Несчастные попали в окружающую станцию аномалию, и вот один из них погиб, а с двумя другими я играю в треккет каждое второе воскресенье месяца. Они, конечно, прохиндеи, но все же живые люди. Нас здесь меньшинство.  
Клара поглядела на свой стакан — все еще наполовину полный — и решила не допивать.  
-Погодите, вы — из людей, работавших на станции и не успевших эвакуироваться, правильно? Вы сами подключились к этой… системе. Но как же быть с теми мародерами и со мной? Мы-то не попадали на «Нунсонги» и ни к чему не подключались.  
-И все же вы здесь, — пожала острыми плечами Адиирн. — Когда появились первые новенькие, я лично запрашивала данные о настоящем, живом, населении станции. Оказалось, что оно и вправду пополнилось. Новые капсулы были заняты. Каким способом это было сделано… — она поймала взгляд Клары, приподняла брови не то иронично, не то скептически. — Вам наверняка легче понять, чем мне. Я могу лишь предположить, что появление новых людей здесь связано с аномалиями. Обычно мы регистрируем всплески возмущений перед тем, как обнаружить незнакомца. Есть теория, что станция, центр безопасной сферы посреди поля искажений, каким-то образом становится фокусом, точкой, в которою выбрасывает… объекты. Из них мы замечаем только людей, потому что «Нунсонги» автоматически подключает их к виртуальной реальности.  
Выходящая на улицу стена в доме Адиирн изнутри была матово-бежевой. А выходящая на задний двор — прозрачной. Двор окружала высокая живая изгородь. На белой скамеечке с резными ножками выстроились в ряд четыре горшка с фиалками и лейка. Через приоткрытую дверь доносился запах свежей травы.  
Букет цветов стоял в фарфоровом кувшине на комоде. Рядом в рамке — голографический снимок: Адиирн в окружении десятка детишек одного возраста. К стене над голофото прикреплена бумажная аппликация с кособокими цветочками.  
-А мальчик, которого зовут Лэйо, — спросила Клара. — Тоже… «электронная персона»?  
-Успели познакомиться, а? Нет, конечно. Он, как и мы с вами, настоящий человек. Увы, наши проекции в этом, с позволения сказать, мире основаны на полном сканировании тел и разумов. Так что Лэйо даже с виртуальной реальностью может взаимодействовать лишь опосредованно: у него нет даже образа собственного тела. В сущности, он единственный из нас, для которого с переселением на «Нунсонги-2» ничего не изменилось. Лэйо, впрочем, проявляет достойное уважения жизнелюбие. Где вы его встретили?  
-На автостоянке.  
-О нет, опять он пытается на что-то заработать. А я ведь говорила его родителям, что мальчику надо больше времени посвящать учебе. — Адиирн поджала губы.  
Клара решила не вмешиваться в чужие педагогические проблемы. По крайней мере, пока.  
На прощание Адиирн посоветовала ей обратиться в городской комитет, чтобы получить собственное жилье («Такой стыд, что нам приходится на все спрашивать разрешения у возомнивших о себе программок»). И заставила взять вязаную кофту из какого-то шелковистого белоснежного материала («Здесь, конечно же, не меняется температура по-настоящему, но иллюзия достоверная. В сочетании с открывающимися ночью в куполе обзорными секциями выходит тот еще эффект. Поверьте, лучше одеться и не зябнуть. Вернете в следующий раз»).  
В комитет Клара не пошла. Ей хотелось посмотреть на эти обзорные секции и подумать.  
Меняющийся тон освещения довольно достоверно имитировал теплые закатные лучи и приходящие вслед сумерки. Клара закуталась в одолженную Адиирн кофту. В такую бы влезли сразу две Клары, а рукава пришлось собрать гармошкой, чтобы они не свисали ниже кистей. Но так было даже теплее.  
Встречные люди кивали и улыбались. Клара старалась отвечать тем же. Одна женщина остановила ее, чтобы спросить, не нужна ли помощь.  
-Простите, вы случайно не новенькая? Если хотите, заходите к нам, можете поужинать, и у нас есть свободный диван. Это вас ни к чему не обяжет, правда.  
Клара отказалась, но спросила, как можно познакомиться с данными о станции.  
Женщина сочувственно покачала головой и указала направление. Уличный информационный терминал выглядел как шалашик из красных пластиковых листов. Внутри закреплен был большой экран с голосовым управлением.  
Клара потребовала схему станции и данные о количестве населения. Четыре тысячи триста двадцать шесть человек.  
Подумав, Клара запросила статистику по потребляемым ресурсам. С единицами измерения пришлось повозиться, не сразу удалось объяснить компьютеру, как именно пересчитать показания, чтобы приблизить их к понятным ей значениям. Получалось, что за сутки живые организмы на станции потребляют около 20 тысяч литров кислорода, свежего и восстановленного. Неправдоподобно мало для четырех тысяч человек. Может быть, еще для сорока…  
Все-таки не зря она сразу заподозрила неладное. Может быть, видения — побочный эффект переноса сознания в симуляцию? Все указывало на то, что Клара угодила во вспышку аномалии и переместилась в центр Болота… Сюда она и собиралась. Но разрешения копаться в своей голове никому не давала.  
Могла ли быть во всем пригрезившемся ей хоть какая-то доля реальности? Путешествия во времени возможны во сне, а взгляд Доктора в последний момент был слишком живым. Или все же взгляд дракона?  
Когда Клара спрашивала, часто ли люди просят отвезти их в собственное прошлое, Доктор всякий раз давал разные ответы. В третий раз она спросила исключительно ради эксперимента: последует ли новая версия? К тому времени у Клары уже были собственные варианты. Например, такой: ты можешь вернуться в минувшее время, но в собственное прошлое — никогда. Нельзя повторно пережить какой-нибудь согретый солнцем и счастьем день из собственных воспоминаний. Он окажется всего лишь днем, в котором ты видишь себя со стороны, как будто это больше не твое прошлое, а что-то вроде фильма, который ты смотришь.  
Чья-то рука схватила ее за плечо. Клара содрогнулась.  
-Ох, простите, пожалуйста, не хотела вас напугать! — женщина, указавшая ей дорогу сюда, даже покраснела от смущения. — Честное слово, не собираюсь досаждать. Просто подумала, что вам это понадобится.  
В руках у нее был стакан с каким-то напитком, неприятно-желтоватым, но издававшим божественный запах горячего шоколада с едва уловимой апельсиновой ноткой.  
-Вы только не переживайте, — продолжала суетиться женщина. — Я слышала, многие сначала теряются. Все в порядке, у нас неплохо живется, и я не знаю ни одного человека здесь, который хотел бы обидеть незнакомца.  
-Спасибо, — автоматически сказала Клара. Стакан приятно грел ладонь.  
У женщины были короткие кудрявые волосы и курносый нос. Она носила жемчужные бусы. А еще прошла целый квартал, чтобы принести Кларе горячий шоколад.  
При первом столкновении Клара даже не постаралась запомнить ее лицо. Не удосужилась спросить об имени.  
-Вы заходите, если передумаете, мы поздно ложимся, — сказала женщина на прощание.  
Когда она зашагала прочь, кутаясь в тонкий плащ, Клара вытерла щеки краем длинного рукава.  
Дурацкий день. Она совсем разнервничалась и расклеилась из-за него.  
Тепло от разогретого солнцем асфальта все еще касалось памяти, боролось с убийственным холодом зеркала без отражений. На кончиках пальцев жило эхо прикосновения через толстую материю скафандра.  
Кларе хотелось войти в свою ТАРДИС и запереться в безмолвной белизне консольной комнаты, в синеватом освещении ведущих из нее коридоров. Или нет. Хотелось поболтать с Мерри: та всегда находила нужные слова в нужный момент, хотя сама, кажется, этого не замечала. Посмеяться над чем-нибудь, не имеющим никакого отношения к прошлому, и унестись в далекие дали.  
Клара все еще была очень, очень зла. Она понимала, что не должна отгораживаться собственной яростью от ни в чем не повинных людей, проявляющих к ней доброту. От этого понимания злость крошилась острыми осколками и ранила ее саму.


	9. Доктор

Названия планеты Мерри так и не узнала. Это было темное место, полное тревоги и чувства беспомощности, да еще и отвратительно пахшее. Сперва Мерри выскочила из ТАРДИС без защиты, но царившее снаружи зловоние загнало ее обратно. Пришлось тратить драгоценное время на надевание скафандра, ведь здешняя атмосфера могла быть и ядовитой.  
Скафандр сковывал движения, а ботинки были тяжелыми даже с отстегнутыми магнитными подошвами. Вдобавок в шлеме Мерри чувствовала себя рыбой, запертой в тесном аквариуме.  
Неразличимая в темноте земля по большей части была плоской, слово специально выглаженной. Но местами попадались впадины или осколки камней. Мерри пару раз спотыкалась и едва не падала.  
Купол и палаточный лагерь были не так уж далеко, но Мерри казалось, уйдут часы, прежде, чем она до них доберется.  
Мерри ужасно не хотела быть взрослой. То есть единственным, одиноким человеком, обязанным заботиться о благополучии других. Слушать поучения Кр-р-ри и следовать наставлениям Алли, зависеть, не иметь возможности самостоятельно отправиться в путешествие, — все это было такой неоправданно низкой ценой за чувство защищенности и возможность хоть за что-то не нести ответственность. Как она не понимала этого прежде?  
Конечно же ей следовало среагировать раньше. Клара с самого начала выглядела слишком бледной. И кашляла то и дело. Клара, которую Мерри знала, никогда не сбивалась с дыхания, даже на бегу.  
Теперь Мерри заметила то, чего не разглядела на экране в ТАРДИС. По ту сторону купола высилось покосившееся сооружение, формой больше всего напоминавшее полураскрывшийся бутон фантастически огромного цветка с острыми лепестками. Идеально черный, чернее разбавленного отсветами прожекторов неба. Башня? Нет, космический корабль. Похожий Мерри однажды случалось видеть. Возле корабля горело больше всего фонарей, суетились люди.  
Мерри отчаянно не справлялась.  
Стоя перед палатками, она не знала, как привлечь к себе внимание. Потом мысленно ругала себя за заранее, по дороге к лагерю, составленную просьбу о помощи (даже в экстренной ситуации она не могла обойтись без заготовленной речи), потом ужасно неловко чувствовала себя, сидя на четырехколесной повозке вместе с женщиной-медиком. И переживала: что, если Кларе за время ее отсутствия стало еще хуже? Что, если стало лучше, и она исчезла куда-нибудь вместе с ТАРДИС?

— Это здание не авторизовано, как оно вообще тут появилось? — медика, кажется, совершенно не впечатлила обстановка ТАРДИС. Голос у женщины («Мэй» — значилось на нагрудной нашивке. Было ли это имя?) был резкий и сухой, не окрашенный даже намеком на эмоции. — Где пострадавшая?  
Клара сидела на полу. Вернее полулежала, опустив голову на сиденье кресла. Мерри испугалась бы до окончательной потери речи, если бы сразу не услышала ее хриплое дыхание.  
— Я помогла ей выбраться из пожара, там, внизу. — пролепетала она. — И сначала все было нормально, только она все время кашляла. А потом совсем побледнела и…  
Мэй серьезно кивнула и направила на Клару зеленоватый луч какого-то прибора. Респиратор женщина так и не сняла, под прозрачными очками видны были только ее глаза, — бледно-бледно серые, внимательные.  
-Вы ведь обе из студентов-беглецов, а? — она строго глянула на Мерри, убежденная в правильности своей версии. — В академии уже даже за младшими учениками не могут уследить.  
-Нет, я случайно оказалась здесь… — по тихому вздоху медика Мерри поняла, что ее объяснение выглядит абсолютно неправдоподобным.  
— Откуда у тебя шрамы на лице? — требовательно вопросила Мэй.  
— Это не шрамы! — Мерри так оскорбилась, что даже ледяной тон чужачки перестал ее подавлять.  
Женщина принялась нажимать кнопки на своем сканирующем устройстве. Мерри нерешительно приблизилась и присела на корточки рядом с Кларой.  
-Ты как?  
Клара слабо улыбнулась, не поднимая головы.  
-Когда найдешь ту, кого ищешь, пожелай ей удачи от меня. И лучше бы ей правда быть очень особенной… Я умираю?  
-Вовсе нет, — фыркнула Мэй. — Неженка, только бы и ныть! Обычное отравление продуктами горения. У нас в лазарете таких уже добрый десяток. А ведь тысячу раз учили при пожарной тревоге первым делом вводить антидоты. Полежишь в медцентре отдохнешь. Через пару дней все будет в норме.  
Мерри надеялась, что просто приведет врача, а когда Кларе полегчает, они вместе куда-нибудь улетят.  
— А вам обязательно ее забирать? — уточнила она.  
Мэй обожгла ее осуждающим взглядом.  
-И ты тоже собирайся. Пройдешь обследование на всякий случай. Вы вдвоем тут живете, или кроме тебя есть еще дети?  
Мерри возмущенно мотнула головой. За кого ее принимает эта женщина с голосом робота?  
— Давай, девочка… — Мэй достала из поясной сумки прозрачный пластиковый мешок и накинула Кларе на голову. Края оказались ниже плеч, и женщина затянула их шнурком. Мешок медленно начал надуваться. -Вот, молодец.  
Мерри подумала, что сейчас видит самую неприятную вещь в своей жизни. Ее пугали медицинские приспособления, предназначенные как будто не для обращения с живым человеком.  
-Кто только сумел незаметно построить сарай на пустыре? — продолжапа без интонации ворчать Мэй. — Мало нам было проблем… Почему, стоило только Чтящим сбежать, как посыпались сложности? И все на меня. Надышавшиеся дымом, пострадавшие при посадке инопланетной махины, беспризорные дети. Вызывай теперь инспекцию… Зачем я не записалась в группу переговорщиков с пришельцами? Даже там, наверное, спокойней…  
Когда они переносили Клару на платформу, что-то выпало у той из рук и осенним листком спланировало на землю. Мерри бегом вернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что там. Это был смятый кусочек бумаги с оборванным краем. Уголок инструкции. Мерри помнила эту страницу: изображение какой-то шкалы и столбцы цифр. Возле них красным маркером подписаны значения: вверху — «ОК», ниже — «нехорошо», а еще ниже — «БЕГИ». Последнее слово было подчеркнуто, и как раз оно оказалось на оторванном клочке. И еще какая-то карандашная пометка, которой Мерри раньше не замечала. Сама не вполне понимая, зачем, Мерри разгладила обрывок бумаги и аккуратно вложила его в накладной карман на брюках Клары.  
-Она точно будет в порядке? — спросила Мерри, стараясь не фокусировать взгляд на теле с мешком на голове.  
-Не оскорбляй специалиста недоверием, — грозно свела брови Мэй.  
И Мерри решилась. Выждав немного, пока платформа отъедет от ТАРДИС, и Мэй сосредоточится на рычаге управления, она соскочила на землю и побежала назад. Ей совершенно не нравилась идея оказаться среди людей, считавших ее чьим-то потерянным ребенком, и оставить ТАРДИС на волю какой-то там инспекции. И еще Мэй говорила о бегстве Чтящих Сестер, так что, может быть, теперь для Клары не так опасно возвращаться… В любом случае, медик везет Клару к людям, которые помогут той лучше, чем Мерри.  
Оказавшись внутри, она первым делом захлопнула двери и привалилась к ним спиной, словно надеясь удержать возможных незваных гостей. Она чувствовала себя предательницей.  
Мерри позволила себе закрыть глаза и несколько минут потрястись от ужаса и усталости.  
Больше всего хотелось лечь и поспать пару часов. Хотя бы затем, чтобы провести это время не в панике. Мерри собралась было и вправду пойти в свою комнату и немного вздремнуть. Но представила, что члены таинственной инспекции, посланной Мэй, найдут способ пробраться внутрь «неавторизованного здания». Или что она проспит не несколько минут, а несколько часов. Наверное, когда ты в машине времени, ничего страшного в этом нет: можно поспать внутри, а потом отправиться в нужное время, и не опоздать… Но возможность долгого бездействия так не понравилась Мерри, что разом придала бодрости. Ясности мысли, правда, не прибавилось. Но с этой проблемой она решила бороться своими силами.  
Первым делом Мерри стащила с себя скафандр. Потом пошла в свою комнату, взяла там блокнот и принялась изображать на чистом листе Более-Менее Понятный План.  
Итак, какие у нее есть варианты?  
 _Остаться_  
Слово получилось какое-то корявое и дрожащее. Это из-за того, что у нее руки трясутся.  
Что тогда? Сидеть безвылазно в ТАРДИС, возможно, держать осаду от инспекции, чем бы она ни была? Мерри глянула на обзорный экран. Ближайший купол стал совсем тусклым. В лагере по-прежнему копошились люди. Корабль все еще возвышался черной глыбой. Мерри вдруг показалось, что она совсем одна на планете, и изображение на экране — всего лишь фильм. Иллюзия, чтобы скрыться от одиночества.  
 _Попробовать полететь еще к.-нибудь_  
Мерри все равно не понимает, где она, и вряд ли потеряется еще больше. С другой стороны, здесь она отчасти знала Другую Клару, с которой просто обязано быть все в порядке. Да и люди в палаточном лагере казались неплохими, даже роботическая Мэй. Но что тогда будет с настоящей Кларой?  
Она заштриховала предыдущие строчки и крупно написала:  
 _Найти Клару_  
Что она может? У нее получилось заставить ТАРДИС переместиться. Телепатическое управление, видимо, все же работает. В какой-то мере. Ведь не зря же на просьбу спасти Клару машина перенесла ее туда, где Кларе, или кому-то очень на нее похожему, как раз требовалась помощь.  
 _Пробовать дальше_  
Да, но хотелось бы не вслепую нащупывать выход, а рассчитывать на какую-то поддержку. Самое ужасное: у Мерри даже есть руководство по управлению ТАРДИС. И от него почти никакой пользы.  
Подождать, пока поправится Другая Клара и как-нибудь потихоньку к ней пробраться?  
«Может, позвать на помощь?"-спросила Мерри. «Да, тебе стоит, — слабо сказала Клара, медленно-медленно опускаясь на колени. Смотреть на ее побелевшее лицо было страшно. — Прости, от меня, похоже, и правда помощи немного».  
Мерри говорила о медицинской помощи. И сразу бросилась за ней. А Клара… Клара, если подумать, говорила о помощи, которая требуется самой Мерри.  
Поборов новый приступ вины, Мерри написала:  
 _Помощь_  
Если не можешь найти ответа в книге, приходится спрашивать у других.  
Кто мог помочь, кто знал, как управлять ТАРДИС?  
 _Клара_  
Попробовать отыскать ее в прошлом? На одну вероятную Клару из прошлого она уже наткнулась, — и только больше запуталась.  
Судя по тому, что рассказывала настоящая Клара, разобраться с тумблерами и кнопками могла помочь женщина по имени Асхильдр. Но Мерри не была с ней знакома. Как просить телепатический интерфейс отыскать то, что ты сам представляешь смутно?  
Был еще третий вариант, за который, опять же судя по туманным обмолвкам, Клара ее не похвалит.  
Мерри перечеркала все слова на листке и ниже написала:  
 _Доктор_


	10. С бьющимся сердцем

С темнотой улицы совсем опустели. В траве застрекотали цикады. Или их удачная имитация. Клара с ногами взобралась на бортик высокого газон и стала ждать. Голода она не чувствовала, но теплый шоколад приятно оживлял. Интересно, поделившаяся им горожанка из «физического» населения станции или из электронного? И есть ли существенная разница? Клара не знала, где таковую искать. Всегда лучше признавать кого-то человеком, чем исключать из рядов человечества. Разве Дэнни был хоть сколько-нибудь менее Дэнни, когда он стал всего лишь записью в базе данных? Всего лишь? Нет, он никогда не был «всего лишь». И не будет, это Клара могла себе обещать. Она помнила, как он улыбался, — по-настоящему, когда не просто губы изображают улыбку, но каждая черточка как будто начинает лучиться радостью. И его неуклюжие шутки. Словно они только вчера разговаривали.  
Клара посидела пару минут с закрытыми глазами, а потом принялась тщательно осматривать потолок. Голограммы на ночь отключались, и становилась видна внутренняя обшивка свода. А также окна в ней. За окнами была чернота.  
Где-то сейчас Мерри и ТАРДИС? Отправляясь в Болото, Клара установила максимальный приоритет безопасности. Значит, аномалия не должна им повредить. Но тогда куда обе делись?  
Клара привыкла считать свою ТАРДИС надежной и даже ответственной, хоть и склонной иногда к сюрпризам. Возможно, все ТАРДИС сорокового типа несут в себе безуминку. Возможно, безуминка вспыхивает при столкновении с определенным типом пилотов.  
Сейчас ТАРДИС не хватало даже не как дома — как друга. Мерри не хватало. В казавшемся вымершим городе Кларе не хватало всех важных людей и не-людей в ее жизни разом. И она по-прежнему была страшно, головокружительно зла.  
Редкие фонари роняли на идеально ровные дорожки конусы света. в некоторых домах светились окна. Но за окнами все равно было тихо.  
Темноты Клара не боялась. А вот тишина — даже мелодия цикад смолкла — навевала ощущение абсолютной пустоты, будто вокруг и не было никогда ни одной живой души. Не как в конце вселенной, когда все жизни погасли или куда-то скрылись. Как во вселенной, где жизнь даже не зарождалась.  
В иллюзорном небе что-то двинулось. Клара подняла голову и увидела белый вихрь, несущийся прямо сквозь купол станции.  
-Эй, стой! Это из-за тебя я здесь?  
Вихрь как будто замедлился на секунду. Еще на долю секунды Кларе померещился драконий взгляд, бездонный как сам космос. А потом вдруг оказалось, что она сидит на газоне лицом к лицу с самой собой. Только вторая Клара была из прошлого. Клара, которая работала няней. Более мягкая, перепуганная, и все же радующаяся новым открытиям, с широко распахнутыми глазами и бьющимся в груди сердцем. Клара, которая критически смотрела на свою более позднюю версию.  
-Ну и как там, в моем будущем? — спросила младшая Клара. — Я путешествую? Мне понравится? Или мне что-то стоит изменить в жизни, пока не поздно?  
Нет, не стоит, хотела сказать Клара. Но она знала, что не взяла бы в расчет ничье мнение, кроме собственного. Забавно получается. Правильнее сказать — не взяла бы в расчет ничье мнение, даже собственное.  
Клара искренне любила эту прошлую себя. Неопытную, отчаянно смелую, живую, в ягодно-алом платье с вот таким же алым, сладким ожиданием в душе. Сейчас казалось — перед ней совсем другой человек, не она сама. Что их объединяло, прошлую и настоящую, так это раскинувшийся впереди океан не опробованных еще возможностей, такой большой, что сами звезды казались брызгами, летящими над прибойной волной.  
-Нет, — сказала Клара ледяному дракону. И успела увидеть, как тот втянулся в купол станции, махнув на прощание хвостом.  
Клара с силой стукнула кулаком по земле, сминая сочную траву.  
Сидеть без дела стало невыносимо, так что Клара отправилась обратно к терминалу.  
Звуковые очки здесь не работали. Клара надеялась, что дело в виртуальной среде, не сумевшей воспроизвести все свойства устройства.  
Жаль, что она не слишком хороша в обращении с техникой. Клара осваивала встречающиеся в путешествиях гаджеты, старалась учиться по мере сил, но по-настоящему собрать какое-нибудь хитрое и очень нужное устройство или взломать компьютер пока не могла. А сейчас такие способности наверняка бы пригодились.  
-Кто ты, следишь ли ты за мной — спросила Клара у темноты. — Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Она проверила данные о появлении новых живых существ в последние дни в надежде что Мерри тоже пересело на «Нунсонги». Но Клара оказалась единственной «новенькой».  
-Покажи мое местонахождение на карте, — потребовала она у терминала.  
Экран отобразил станцию в разрезе и пару сдвоенных, похожих на пересекающиеся знаки равенства, крестика.  
-И который из значков на этой пиратской карте — я? А, поняла! Отобрази местоположение терминала, рядом с которым я стою.  
Один из крестиков пропал, второй остался на прежнем месте. Значит исчезнувший показывал где находится капсула с ее телом.  
-Иногда полезно задавать самые простые вопросы, — сообщила Клара компьютеру. — А как мне пройти в то место, где я нахожусь?  
Крестик на экране замигал, видимо, показывая, что идти никуда и не надо.  
-Нет, во второе место, где я нахожусь?  
Компьютер не среагировал. Ну почему техника вечно подводит в самом важным?  
Дальнейшие исследования дали мало полезного. Внимание Клары привлекла только энергетическая схема «Нунсонги». Вернее, почти полное отсутствие этой схемы. Редкие линии питания помечены были красным, и напоминали обрывки кровеносных сосудов. Поперек многоугольника с надписью «Главный генератор» маячила рамка с предупреждением «Нет доступа! Отказ оборудования». Квадрат резервного генератора и вовсе значился как «Отсутствует, данные не получены». Зато куб дата-центра и еще несколько участков были полностью закрашены красным. На уточняющий вопрос компьютер выдал: «Неустановленный внешний источник питания». Выходит, кто-то снабжает станцию энергией. Только кто и как? Компьютер, если и знал, сообщать ей явно не собирался.  
Пройдя в раздумьях полквартала, Клара обнаружила не закрывающееся на ночь кафе. Не закрывалось оно в прямом смысле слова: все люди ушли, а двери не заперли.  
Внутри было тепло, стены украшали обычные плоские картины, не голофото.  
Клара устроилась на одном из диванчиков.  
Кто здесь всем заправляет? Сумасшедший компьютер, какой-нибудь телепат? Иллюзии, в которые сначала попала Клара, невозможно было построить, не заглянув к ней голову. Ее страхи. Ее подавленные желания. Ничего слишком нереалистичного, слишком легко выдающего подлог. Создатель снов мог бы показать ей Дэнни. Или маму. Но она слишком давно признала невозможность вернуться к обоим, чтобы поверить в чудо.  
Клара уснула незаметно для себя. Ей снилось, что она в ТАРДИС, только внешний облик машины сросся с внутренним, и одна из стен стала стеклянной витриной. Кларе было восемь лет, она пила приготовленный мамой шоколад с молоком и глядела сквозь витрину на падающий снег. Вот странно: снег летел ниоткуда, небо было чисто, и в нем уже проклевывались вечерние звезды.  
-Это все твои? — спросила мама.  
-Угу, — ответила Клара. — Думаю, да. И они мне нравятся. Спасибо мам.


	11. Микросхемы и пузырьки воздуха

С утра Клара взялась за опрос товарищей по несчастью. Адиирн ушла на работу, одевшись, словно королева на официальный прием. Но перед этим успела отправить пару сообщений знакомым и милостиво разрешила Кларе встретиться с этими знакомыми в ее доме, в том случае, если никто не будет трогать книги и цветы. Еще пару человек Клара отыскала сама, по выданным Адиирн указаниям.  
Удалось найти даже одного из владельцев разрезанного на части пространственным искажением корабля, на сигнал которого они с Мерри откликнулись. Оказалось, что судно принадлежало мародерам, пытавшимся поживиться технологиями «Нунсонги». Команда выжила, хотя никто не мог вспомнить, что случилось. Один из бывших любителей наживы, улыбчивый светловолосый мужчина лет тридцати пяти, заглянул в гости вместе с женой. Рассказал, что встретил ту только на станции: «Разбогател не в том смысле, в котором рассчитывал». Его супруга, Мун, хрупкая женщина с волосами идеальной угольной черноты, свободно падающими на плечи, лукаво улыбалась и сокрушенно качала головой на бесконечные шутки мужа, но Клара видела, что на самом-то деле она не сердится.  
Мун призналась, что очутилась на «Нунсонги» по собственной инициативе.  
-Мне всегда хотелось побывать в каком-нибудь необычном месте, но недоставало смелости, — негромко говорила она. — Так что я… Или нужно сказать, мой физический оригинал? В общем, услышав о социологическом проекте «Нунсонги», я решила поучаствовать. Отправила хотя бы часть себя в далекий космос, одновременно оставшись дома. Я, правда, не подозревала, сколько неприятного мне придется пережить… Хотя о времени экспериментов не принято вспоминать, простите мою бестактность. В любом случае, я не только стала достаточно смелой для приключений, я еще и заполучила в мужья Милоша. Молодец я, правда?  
Сания-Ра, потрясающе красивая пожилая дама с внимательными, все еще юными синими глазами, рассказала, что вместе с дочерью и тремя внуками покинула дом на разоренной войной тефийской станции и направлялась к своей родне в поисках лучшей жизни. О Болоте тогда еще никто не слышал. Арендованный на последние деньги корабль поймал сигнал бедствия, пилот посовещался с пассажирами и решил отклониться от курса, чтобы помочь попавшим в беду. Но тут произошло что-то непонятное, женщины и дети очнулись уже на «Нунсонги», а что сталось с пилотом, никто не знает. Сания-Ра сокрушенно качала головой, опираясь на деревянную трость: если бы не пилот, она бы считала, что семье повезло. Родственники не слишком их жаловали и наверняка бы всю жизнь попрекали нищих беженцев, свалившихся на их головы. А так — есть и дом, и достаток, да и место приятное, Сания-Ра всегда любила тихие городки с обильной зеленью.  
Разведчица Йоно, которую в Болото занесли неполадки в двигателе крошечного кораблика-невидимки, тоже не могла вспомнить, какая сила вытащила ее из кабины и перенесла на «Нунсонги». На виртуальной станции она работала архитектором и дизайнером, по довоенной своей профессии. А свободные часы отдавала садоводству.  
-Это самое модное хобби сейчас, — объясняла Йоно. — Расширять «Нунсонги-2» нельзя из-за экономии ресурсов, так что мы пытаемся как-то разнообразить старое. Заменяем растения. Кусты фигурно подстригаем. Это отвлекает от мысли, что приходится безвылазно торчать взаперти, за сферу аномалий ведь даже трансляцию нельзя вести, и внешние сигналы не поступают.  
На заднем дворе опрятного домика Йоно слышались крики чаек, а нежный бриз приносил свежий запах моря. Дышалось легко. Только самого моря не было. Йоно готова была его создать вместе с другом-программистом, но из-за ограничений ей разрешили сделать только ветер — и только внутри двора.  
-Меня поначалу пугала «Нунсонги», — рассказывала бывшая разведчица, подставляя смуглое лицо бризу из ниоткуда. — Здесь плохие вещи творились. Людей копировали и воссоздавали, чтобы изучать, как они поведут себя в стрессовой ситуации, в опасности, в толпе, в условиях неравного доступа к информации. Психоданные детей, загруженные в модель, вряд ли получили легально. Я разное видела, на войне, — Йоно пожала плечами, показывая, что не желает вдаваться в подробности. Клара понимающе кивнула. — Но то — война. А здесь люди продолжают жить в мире, который был их клеткой. Многие не смогли бы существовать в отрыве от Пончика, даже если бы не были заперты здесь аномалиями. У многих просто нет физических тел. Как же меня это все пугало!  
-А теперь не пугает? — спросила Клара.  
-Теперь я понимаю: чем бы ни была станция раньше, сейчас она — наше единственное убежище. Мне кажется, все здесь это чувствуют. У нас есть набор микросхем и пузырьки воздуха, удерживаемые куском металла. И все. Я смотрю на наши жизни здесь, и они кажутся такими ломкими, такими уязвимыми. Это грустно.  
-Жизнь везде такая, — сказала Клара. — Хрупкая. Везде и всегда во вселенной, не только на «Нунсонги». Но при всей своей хрупкости она все же существует, она продолжается.  
-Ты говоришь так, словно тебя это не касается.  
-Вовсе нет.  
Йоно улыбнулась, скорее вежливо, чем весело.  
-Я тебя не виню. Ты еще совсем молодая и только-только попала на Пончик. Когда я была в твоем возрасте, я тоже смотрела на мир так, будто я бессмертна и свободна от обстоятельств.  
Кларе нравилась Йоно. Она казалась спокойным мыслителем, каждая ее фраза как будто была уже неоднократно обдумана и полна значения. Несмотря на это Клару здорово раздражало, когда ей приписывали всякие мысли и качества. Особенно покровительственным тоном. И она объяснила бы собеседнице, насколько та не права, но сейчас важнее всего было получить информацию. Так что Клара изо всех сил постаралась проигнорировать замечание Йоно.  
-И ты никогда не пыталась выяснить, что сталось с твоим кораблем? Неужели не хотела выбраться отсюда? — уточнила она.  
-Хотела, конечно. Но как? Годы уже прошли. Мой приемный отец вряд ли дожил до нынешнего дня, с сестрой я никогда не была близка, так что возвращаться мне не к кому. И потом, здесь спокойно, у меня есть дом и любимое дело, а снаружи пришлось бы обустраивать жизнь заново. Я отвыкла от большого мира, с его войной и непредсказуемостью.  
-Но война закончилась.  
-Надолго ли?  
Еще была Варра, одноклассница Лэйо. Смуглая пятнадцатилетняя девочка с вечно опущенными уголками губ. Варра единственная попала на «Нунсонги» не из Болота, а с родной планеты. По рассказу девочки о непонятных катаклизмах, невесть откуда возникающих окнах черноты и неизвестно почему пропадающих кусках леса Клара предположила, что планета Варры оказалась в неудачной точке, затронутой искажением свернувшегося в неописуемый крендель пространства. Возможно, в какое-то похожее место унесло отрезанные части корабля Милоша. Сама Варра считала, что ее постигло проклятие: божественная воля исторгла ее из родного мира и забросила в потусторонний, где творятся чудеса и странности. Теперь Варра только и надеялась, что волшебная сила перенесет на «Нунсонги» кого-нибудь из ее мира. Она хотела получить хотя бы крохотную весточку от родных. О семье девочка ничего не рассказывала, только отворачивалась и тихонько вздыхала.  
А еще Варра помнила, что было с ней между тем мгновением, когда она выпала из знакомой реальности, и тем, когда очнулась на «Нунсонги-2».  
-Это был сон, — рассказывала она. — Сначала мне приснилось, что я бегу домой, но все дома в деревне разрушены, а люди умирают от степной лихорадки. Я очень испугалась, но тут все исчезло, и оказалось, что я на площади в базарный день, выбираю браслеты из красных и золотых бусин, как у сестры. Тут я и поняла, что все сон, не по-настоящему. Но теперь это был приятный сон. Я покупала новое платье, будто бы у меня были деньги на это. И будто бы я носила красные браслеты, потому что меня выбрали дарительницей на празднике жнивы. А потом я очутилась здесь. Все надеялась проснуться, но не получалось. Во всех старых сказаниях говорят, если заснуть слишком крепко, можно попасть в мир духов. А я, глупая, в это не верила. По крайней мере, это хороший мир духов. Не тот, что с демонами, а тот, в котором живут драконы. Как вы думаете, выходит, я вела не такую уж неправильную жизнь, раз попала сюда?  
-Конечно, ты все делала правильно. — Клара не знала, что важнее: утешить девочку или продолжить собирать информацию. — Что за драконы?  
-Они пролетают иногда. Над облаками, прямо сквозь небесный купол, — вздохнула Варра. — Мне кажется, они следят за нами и сожалеют о нас, но раз судьбе угодно, чтобы люди оказались здесь, даже драконы не могут вмешиваться. Они заглядывают в мои сны временами. По крайней мере, мне кажется, будто мы смотрим сны вместе.  
***  
— Я, кажется, понимаю, о чем вы говорите, милая, — сказала Адиирн, перевешивая жемчужно-белую сумочку с левой руки на правую. — Один из наших техников пытался понять, откуда берутся странные образы в виртуальном небе. Он определил, что появление картин по времени совпадает с повышенной активностью аномалии вблизи станции. Вероятно, машины таким образом проецируют сюда собранные на «Нунсонги-1» данные. Хотят держать нас в курсе, я полагаю. Хотя об их истинных целях мы можем лишь догадываться, саморазвитие программ пошло по странному пути. В любом случае, возмущения не критичны и никак не влияют на нашу жизнь здесь, так что я бы не придавала анимации неба особого значения.  
«Наших» и «нашу» Адиирн произносила под особым ударением. Чтобы было понятно: речь не о любом здешнем человеке, а о строго ограниченной маленькой группе.  
-Адиирн, как мне выйти из виртуальной «Нунсонги» и попасть на реальную?  
Адиирн молчала чуточку дольше, чем требовалось для обычного раздумья.  
-Зачем вам это? Поверьте, там ничего интересного нет и условий для жизни — никаких.  
-Кстати, об условиях. Вы, наверное, знаете, откуда берется энергия на станции?  
-От системы генераторов, конечно же, — пожала плечами Адиирн.  
-Дело в том, что на схеме станции нет генераторов. Энергия как будто идет ниоткуда.  
-Правда? Надо же. Должно быть, какой-то сбой программы. А к чему вам схема станции?  
-Да так, любопытно. — Клара начала убеждаться, что результата не добьется. О генераторах она уже спрашивала Йиру, одну из «неэлектронных» жителей станции. И получила в ответ то же неубедительное удивление. — Вы говорили, что несколько раз отправляли сигнал бедствия с физического оборудования «Нунсонги».  
-Ах, это было давно. С тех пор ничего не улучшилось. Я понимаю, Клара, вы надеетесь отсюда выбраться. Мне жаль, но такой возможности нет. Я пыталась отыскать ее много лет.  
-У меня есть… некоторые умения. Я могла бы взглянуть свежим взглядом на оборудование. Если оно и вправду повреждено, вдруг мне удастся что-то починить? — «умениями» вообще-то были звуковые очки, но Клара решила не вдаваться в подробности.  
Адиирн выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы. Клара было подумала, что сейчас увидит искреннюю вспышку эмоций, но ее собеседница взяла себя в руки.  
-Я тоже была такой упорной вначале, — обронила она. — Поговорю с Кито, он обычно занимается профилактическим осмотром оборудования на «Нунсонги-1» и, возможно, согласится проводить вас. Разумеется, когда не будет занят работой здесь. Большая часть труда на виртуальной станции — всего лишь игра, к сожалению, но нам приходится соблюдать ее условия.  
«Отчего приходится?» — подумала Клара. Люди на Пончике окружены опасным Болотом, многие годы живут в этом замкнутом пространстве, экономя скудные ресурсы. От нее явно что-то скрывают. Все это очень походило на эксперименты, о которых упоминали жители станции: стресс, неравный доступ к информации… Люди покорно смиряются с ситуацией, в которой оказались. И кто-то снабжает «Нунсонги» энергией извне и время от времени добавляет в игру новых участников. Неизвестный пока экспериментатор?  
Делиться своей теорией Клара пока не стала. Вряд ли получится сейчас спровоцировать у Адиирн приступ откровенности.  
— Подумайте пока, — посоветовала Адиирн. — Мне понятно ваше желание знать больше, но поверьте, новые знания редко приносят надежду. И загляните в городской комитет, вы ведь все еще там не зарегистрированы, верно?


	12. Соломинка

Мерри не умела просить о помощи. Никак не могла подобрать интонацию. Не знала, как вести себя после того, как попросишь.  
Когда-то Алли перечислила ей фразы, необходимые для работы в лавке: как предложить что-нибудь покупателю, какие вопросы задать доставившему новые товары курьеру, что сказать, если партия не полна или в ней обнаружился брак. Это был удивительно полезный инструктаж, как будто Мерри за считанные минуты выучилась новому языку, позволившему ей освоиться в чужом прежде мире. Языку просьб ее никогда не учили, а тот, что она могла по кусочкам реконструировать, опираясь на истории из своей бездонной памяти, наверняка был вычурен и архаичен, далек от нормальной человеческой манеры общения.  
С раннего детства Мерри знала: это она должна быть тем, кто помогает.  
Храм жил по строгому расписанию. Певчие по часам сменяли друг друга, чтобы не прерывать бесконечный цикл гимнов. Пищу готовили в собственной кухне и подавали всегда в одно и то же время. Мерри по графику посещала уроки пения и философии, тренировки и медитации, призванные укрепить ее душевное состояние. Если кому-то нужно было узнать отрывок из хроники или какую-нибудь историю, обязанностью Мерри было вспомнить и рассказать. Она должна была играть свою роль во время священных церемоний. Никто не говорил, что ей следует сделать в случае пробуждения Старого Бога, но конечно же она знала. Рассказы об этом хранились в ее памяти вместе с тысячами других.  
А потом все закончилось. В первые дни после гибели Старого Бога Мерри приветствовали, чествовали и благодарили. Ей удалось найти нужные слова, она помогла людям побороть многовековой страх. Ее называли героиней и считали чуть ли не вождем революции. Но когда эйфория утихла, выяснилось, что даже у победы есть свои минусы. Храм внезапно потерял цель. Певчие ссорились, двое из учителей Мерри куда-то пропали, богатые торговцы отказывались жертвовать священникам, и те пытались отыскать средства к существованию. При храме имелась собственная школа, детей в которой тоже требовалось содержать. Без Старого Бога больше не будет фестивалей и множества туристов, приносящих прибыль… В общей путанице Мерри потерялась. Она чувствовала себя призраком, без толку бродящим по знакомым залам. Несколько раз ей приходилось по целому дню ходить голодной, потому что всеобщая неопределенность докатилась даже до кухни. Кое-кто из священников попредприимчивей предложил продолжать фестивали и церемонии, но уже в форме карнавала, туристического праздника. Мерри не понимала, как будет участвовать в действе, лишенном внутреннего содержания. А потом Кр-р-ри и Алли заметили ее и вызволили, пообещав кому-то из менее предприимчивых, но более сочувствующих священников, что присмотрят за девочкой.  
-Бедная, бедная, — говорил Крр-ри.  
Маленькая Мерри уплетала сандвич с сыром и листьями кены. В храме никогда не готовили сандвичей. И не понимала, почему на нее смотрят с такой тревогой.  
— Как ты там жила? — возмущалась Алли. — Тебе стоило раньше пожаловаться. Что же ты молчала и не просила никого помочь?  
Мерри не знала, как ответить. Ей и в голову не приходило рассказывать.  
Теперь, перед тем как покинуть ТАРДИС, она отчетливо повторила про себя все заготовленные слова. У Мерри оставалась, может быть, единственная возможность выпутаться из неприятностей. Нужно было ее не упустить.  
***  
Сначала Мерри подумала, что ее снова забросило на планету с непригодными для нормальной человеческой жизни условиями. Монитор открыл ей однообразный пустынный пейзаж, выкрашенный в оранжевые и розоватые тона скромно висящим над самым горизонтом небольшим солнцем. Но потом мимо, поднимая облачка пыли, проехало какое-то неуклюжее колесное транспортное средство. Окна в нем не были экранированы, из одного пассажир-человек даже высовывал руку.  
Решив, что условия позволяют, Мерри не стала снова надевать надоевший скафандр и выглянула наружу в нормальной одежде.  
Выходить из ТАРДИС было страшновато. Машина уже доказала, что способна перемещаться самостоятельно. А вдруг она исчезнет, оставив Мерри неизвестно где? С другой стороны, на планете с городами-шахтами и смрадным воздухом такого не случилось, так что можно надеяться, что все обойдется.  
Прижимая к груди тяжелую инструкцию, Мерри осмотрелась. Оказалась, что снаружи вовсе не пусто, просто она оказалась на окраине какого-то небольшого поселения, а сканер ТАРДИС был направлен в противоположную сторону от домов, в которых еще только начинали зажигать вечерние огни.  
Боковой фасад ТАРДИС показался Мерри шире обычного. Машина увеличила пропорции, пользуясь обилием свободного места?  
Мерри свернула за угол и к своему удивлению вместо задней стены обнаружила витрину и надпись «Закуски и горючее».  
Либо ТАРДИС с ней шутит либо… Либо здесь две ТАРДИС. Или одна и та же, но дважды. Сложно.  
Вторая машина немного отличалась от первой. Например, витрина оказалась не занавешена. Сквозь стекло шел свет, и даже просматривались человеческие фигуры.  
Мерри потянула дверь и заглянула внутрь.  
Вместо привычных стен в горошек, многочисленных ламп, стеклянных шкафов и шестигранного стола-консоли она увидела длинную барную стойку, ряд столиков, клетчатый пол и режущее глаз сочетание красного, белого и черного цветов. Вообще-то что-то похожее Мерри как-то замечала за одной из приоткрытых дверей в коридорах ТАРДИС… За столиком в углу увлеченно шепталась парочка подростков, бармен перебирал какие-то приборы, а со стойки перед ним забирал бутылку с напитком высокий человек в нелепой, явно не по росту подобранной одежде.  
На заранее выловленном из памяти мысленном портрете вместе с голосом и чертами лица Доктора почему-то оказалась одежда. И Мерри собиралась выискивать глазами знакомый сюртук как самую заметную издали примету. Кургузый потертый пиджак соломенного оттенка выбил ее из колеи. А еще — необходимость начать разговор немедленно. Клара отчего-то избегала встреч с Доктором. Что бы у них ни случилось, Мерри опасалась случайно в это вмешаться.  
-Доктор, — сказала она, глядя ему в спину. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Это были не те слова, которые Мерри заготовила. Но те показались вдруг какими-то неуместными. А сказанное вышло куцым и нелепым.  
Доктор развернулся на пятках, не выпуская из руки бутылку. Движение было плавное и неуклюжее одновременно. Как в пантомиме.  
-Привет, — сказал он голосом, в котором слышалось скорее сомнение, чем радушие. — Мы знакомы?  
-Да, но я не уверена, знаешь ли ты уже об этом, — призналась Мерри. — Или помнишь ли еще. Я Мерри.  
Доктор пристально ее разглядывал. Мерри почти чувствовала, как он сопоставляет ее с мысленным каталогом.  
-Значит, еще одна девушка из моего будущего? Много мне предстоит таких встреч? И не с этой планеты к тому же… — он сделал шаг вперед, продолжая изучать Мерри, словно ученый, осматривающий интересное насекомое или камень с разных углов, под разным освещением. Теперь спина Доктора заслоняла ее от взгляда бармена. — Это ты меня сюда вызвала?  
-Вызвала?.. — не поняла Мерри. — Я не вызывала, я разыскала тебя, чтобы кое-что узнать…  
Она раскрыла инструкцию на заранее заложенном карандашом месте. Снабженный схемой алгоритм быстрого возвращения.  
Глаза у Доктора потемнели. Он успел выудить из внутреннего кармана пиджака надорванный синий конверт, но теперь бросил его на край ближайшего стола. Туда же поставил бутылку.  
-Где ты взяла это? — если на Мерри он смотрел со смесью интереса и подозрения, то на инструкцию глянул с откровенным отвращением. — И кстати, здесь ошибка.  
Доктор вырвал книгу у Мерри из рук, схватил карандаш, зачеркнул одну из пометок на странице и накарябал что-то поверх.  
-И это тоже! Кто вообще такое написал? — на этот раз он зачеркал несколько печатных столбцов в самой инструкции. Нахмурился, перевернул страницу. Еще одну.  
-Мне нужна помощь, — напомнила Мерри.  
Доктор посмотрел на нее. Холодно.  
-Я помню. Какая именно помощь?  
-Дело в том, что я оказалась в ТАРДИС, когда она почему-то переместилась, и… наша общая подруга была в это время снаружи. Мне очень нужно к ней вернуться, но я не знаю, как это сделать…  
-И где же был я, когда все это произошло?  
-Не знаю, — растерялась Мерри.  
Однако Доктора такой ответ, кажется, устроил.  
-Что за подруга?  
Вот они и дошли до опасного места.  
-Я не могу сказать.  
Доктор улыбнулся, но Мерри почему-то стало неуютно.  
-А. Конечно. Таинственный незнакомец приглашает меня сюда. Затем появляется инопланетная девочка, требующая ускоренного курса по пилотированию ТАРДИС. Что за совпадение! Рассказывает историю, пестрящую белыми пятнами… Так почему?  
-Почему?..  
-Почему я должен тебе доверять? Помогать?  
Он чуточку отклонился назад, Мерри представила спинку воображаемого кресла, на которую он откинулся, ожидая ответа. Как учитель, готовый выслушать не очень способного ученика и маскирующий скептицизм выражением вежливого любопытства.  
Вся их встреча проходила неправильно. Мерри почему-то была уверена, что получит поддержку без всяких вопросов. Доктор, которого она с детства помнила, был добр к ней. Говорил с ней на одном языке. Заставил ее почувствовать, что она важна не как сосуд истории, не как Королева Лет или священная жертва. Как Мерри Гейел, девочка, которую почти никто и не замечал за золотым венком и высшим предназначением. Он относился к Мерри не как к ребенку. Но только если с другими такое отношение значило, что у Мерри есть Обязанности, которыми нельзя пренебречь, то с Доктором маленькая Мерри действительно чувствовала себя взрослой, равной. Чувствовала себя человеком, способным самостоятельно принимать решения. Доктор взялся спасать весь ее мир без какой-либо разумной причины. Он держал ее за руку. Она хотела помочь ему — тогда.  
Может быть, сейчас перед ней вообще другой человек? Другая Клара, другой Доктор? Вдруг она в параллельной вселенной, и если поискать, можно наткнуться на другую Мерри?  
У Мерри не было сил придумать правильные слова.  
-Я не знаю, почему, — сказала она. — Но надеюсь, что ты не оставишь друга в беде.  
По правде сказать, Мерри уже не была в этом уверена. Она представила, как гордо поднимает голову и добавляет: «Хотя если вероятность обмана значит для тебя больше, чем возможность помочь человеку, то…». Хорошее начало речи, но пока она его обдумывала, язык как-то сам собой выдал:  
-Извини, я не могу многого объяснить. Это спойлеры.  
-Что ты сказала?  
Кажется, ей удалось чем-то Доктора разозлить. Но отступать было некуда.  
-Спойлеры, — с нажимом повторила она услышанное от Клары слово, стараясь вложить в него как можно больше смысла, больше, чем понимала сама.  
Доктор опустил голову и добрых две секунды смотрел куда-то себе под ноги. Потом поднял глаза, и Мерри сразу захотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку. Может, нырнуть под стол?  
Тихая ярость Доктора испугала ее не на шутку. Такая старательно сдерживаемая буря хуже открытой агрессии. Если человек кричит или что-нибудь ломает, ты видишь, насколько он зол, и понимаешь, чего ждать. Сокрытая ярость непредсказуема. Нельзя понять, когда прорвет плотину, и чем это обернется. Не ввергла ли Мерри себя еще в большие неприятности, обратившись за помощью к такому человеку?  
-Так… Ты прибыла от Ривер?  
-Я не могу сказать.  
Мерри снова ответила раньше, чем подумала. Такое с ней случалось редко, видимо, сдающие нервы дали о себе знать.  
Доктор вздохнул с нескрываемой, даже какой-то показной досадой.  
-Что творит эта женщина… Передай ей, что я не справочное бюро!  
Мерри не понимала, о чем они теперь говорят, но это было уже неважно. Она жутко устала увиливать от вопросов и находить способы общения с людьми, с которыми она вроде как была знакома, но в то же время и не была. Неопределенность ужасно раздражала. Может ли быть, что Доктор тоже раздражен оттого, что встревожен? Она прислушалась к собственным ощущениям. Без прикосновения считывать чужое психическое состояние было сложнее… Но ведь если бы Доктору действительно было все равно, он бы не разговаривал с ней до сих пор. И не следил одновременно за тем, чтобы бармен и посетители кафе не могли пристально ее разглядеть.  
Доктор отвернулся от Мерри, опустился на одно из одинаковых мягких сидений, бросил инструкцию на стол перед собой. Еще сильнее ссутулился.  
-Я так понимаю, я не могу непосредственно поучаствовать в событиях? — негромко уточнил он. — Насколько все плохо, что я могу сделать?  
Мерри не поверила своим ушам.  
-Я надеюсь, это просто недоразумение, — заторопилась она, — Я оказалась одна в ТАРДИС, когда та переместилась. Не знаю, как это вышло.  
Мерри присела на краешек соседнего сиденья и принялась заново искать в инструкции нужную страницу.  
-С чего бы ТАРДИС перемещаться автоматически? — снова засомневался Доктор. -Разве что…  
-Она запустила экстренный протокол безопасности 16-2-2, — подсказала Мерри.  
Доктор указал на нее пальцем, давая понять, что оценил замечание  
-Режим защиты живых организмов на борту. Значит, ей что-то не понравилось. Очень, очень не понравилось. Возвращаться может быть смертельно опасно. — Он еще больше помрачнел. — Разумеется, если у тебя есть серьезные на то причины, ты можешь использовать систему быстрого возврата. С осторожностью. Можно перевести блокиратор критического уровня нагрузки в положение ноль, произойдет параллельная активация защитных контуров. Протоколы безопасности перейдут в режим ручного управления. Компьютер позволяет выбрать одно из нескольких предыдущих положений. Тебе надо будет выбрать точку, из которой… Ты запоминаешь?  
Мерри закивала.  
-Перевести блокиратор критического уровня нагрузки в положение ноль, произойдет параллельная активация защитных контуров, протоколы безопасности перейдут…  
— Технология улучшения памяти, — определил Доктор. — Ты часом не из Семи миров Ахата? Милое место. Сто лет там не был. Вообще-то больше…  
Дальше ему пришлось изобразить на форзаце инструкции схему, чтобы Мерри разобралась, как установить нужные координаты на бортовом компьютере. Но в целом Мерри поняла, что делать. И это понимание наполнило ее почти беспредельной радостью.  
-Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею, — поморщился Доктор. Хлопнул в ладоши. — И кстати, когда у тебя все получится, напомни мне в будущем, чтобы я не доверял пилотирование необученным людям. И верни там мне эту мерзкую книгу, я о ней позабочусь.  
Этого как раз Мерри обещать не могла. Но ей в голову пришла одна идея.  
-Доктор?  
Он продолжал смотреть на нее с каким-то безысходным беспокойством.  
-Две вещи. Во-первых, я не знаю никого по имени Ривер.  
Мерри не уверена была, что стоит в этом признаваться.  
Но Доктор отреагировал не так, как она опасалась. Он, конечно, подозрительно сощурился, но вопреки озабоченному выражению лица плечи у него чуточку распрямились, а руки расслабились. Мерри ощутила, как у нее гора падает с плеч.  
-Во-вторых, — с облегчением продолжила Мерри. — Для напитков очень хорошо подходят такие тоненькие пластиковые трубочки. Опускаешь один конец в бутылку, а через второй пьешь.  
-Соломинка! — воскликнул Доктор на тон громче, чем было прилично в общественных местах. — Отличная идея! По-моему, у меня где-то была одна особенная…


	13. Встречи

Сухой листок спланировал с ветки и свалился под ноги. Клара его пнула.  
Мимо пробежала троица вопящих десятилеток, за ними не спеша шла светловолосая старшеклассница. Клара замерла на секунду, присмотрелась.  
Показалось.  
Где сейчас Мерри? Она не сомневалась, что в ТАРДИС той ничего не угрожает, но что Мерри будет делать, оставшись одна? Что будет делать сама Клара?  
Если подождать пару тысяч лет, эффект пространственных бомб постепенно рассеется, и можно будет выбраться с «Нунсонги». Пугало, что она действительно могла прождать тысячу лет. Прождать как угодно долго. Удалось же Асхильдр как-то сохранить рассудок в ее возрасте, значит, в принципе это возможно.  
Клара не чувствовала, что перестает быть молодой. И дело было вовсе не в том, что ее тело не менялось. Но она никогда не задумывалась над тем, чтобы по-настоящему прожить многие сотни лет. Она вообще не слишком думала о будущем. Все, что у нее было — сейчас. Одно мгновение, меньше секунды, короче одного удара сердца на самом-то деле.  
-Как жизнь? — поинтересовалась неслышно подлетевшая металлическая сфера.  
Клара резко остановилась, чтобы не столкнуться с неожиданным препятствием.  
-Привет, Лэйо. В новом виде сегодня?  
-Родители заставили, — тяжко вздохнул мальчик. — Какой смысл изображать мое присутствие на уроках этой тупой железякой? Все равно учителя видят, что я запрашиваю учебники, а чтобы говорить, можно стенные динамики использовать.  
-Зато так ты можешь с одноклассниками шептаться во время урока, — подмигнула Клара.  
-А, ну да, — без энтузиазма согласился Лэйо. — Так что ты здесь делаешь?  
-Пыталась узнать у твоей учительницы, как выбраться на «Нунсонги-1».  
Сфера описала рядом с ней небольшую спираль.  
-Ой, да там же скукота.  
-Правда? А ты откуда знаешь?  
-Я… Эээ. Я там бывал из-за школьного проекта.  
-Который надо было прогулять? — невинно уточнила Клара.  
-Вовсе нет! Откуда ты узнала?  
-Да так, жизненный опыт. Выходит, ты знаешь, как выбраться на материальную версию Пончика? Расскажи.  
-Взрослые обычно спецкод используют. Его надо здесь в терминал ввести. Или чтобы кто-то снаружи активировал выход на управляющем капсулой компьютере. А тебе твой код не сказали?  
Клара покачала головой.  
-Вот странно. Может, так и надо. Мне-то код не нужен, я одинаково и здесь и там к сети подключен.  
Местные ресурсы! Никогда не стоит забывать о них. Клара мысленно повесила на видном месте напоминание о том, что не надо всегда полагаться только на себя.  
-Лэйо, а ты сможешь выглянуть на «Нунсонги-1» и отключить мою капсулу?  
-Ну-у…  
-Я знаю, ты сможешь.  
-Вообще-то туда запрещено в одиночку без взрослых выбираться.  
-Ты уже выбирался. А я подхожу на роль взрослой, разве нет?  
-Ммм. Что мне за это будет?  
-Да ты прямо юный бизнесмен, — возмутилась Клара. — А что ты хочешь?  
-Пока не знаю, — Лэйо, видимо, не ожидал подобной щедрости. — Давай за тобой останется желание.  
-В разумных пределах?  
-Ага, в них.  
-Идет. Можем прямо сейчас начать?  
Серебристая сфера без единого слова утратила способности к левитации, и Клара едва успела поймать ее уже у самой земли.  
***  
Мерри даже вскрикнула от радости. Удалось! Она вернулась в Болото и даже, кажется, ненамного позже того времени, когда исчезла.  
Выглянув наружу из дверей ТАРДИС, она увидела, что корабль, которому в прошлый раз недоставало фрагмента кормы, теперь лишился и носа. В пустоте теперь висел какой-то совсем невразумительный огрызок.  
Мерри хотела позвать Клару, но вовремя вспомнила, что кричать через вакуум бесполезно. Так что она вернулась к консоли и, пользуясь полученными из инструкции знаниями, просканировала местность на наличие живых организмов.  
«Найдено: 0».  
Радостное оживление съежилось и скатилось куда-то в живот, где превратилось в комок болезненной тревоги.  
Что-то пискнуло.  
«Найдено: 1»  
О, слава всем богам, земным, небесным и выдуманным! Удивительно полезный сканер ТАРДИС даже схематически изобразил местонахождение найденного существа — где-то в открытом космосе, на приличном отдалении. Но в правильном направлении — на той же линии, что остов корабля. Мерри сощурилась, глядя в распахнутую дверь. Взгляд различил бледное светлое пятно. И остановился, увязнув в отраженном свете.  
Нечто похожее она испытывала, глядя через иллюминатор метеорологического буйка. Всепоглощающая безмятежность. Кажется, будто сама реальность вокруг меняет форму и старается обнять тебя, а бесконечность впереди притягивает и тянется к тебе сама.  
Мерри никогда раньше не видела космических вьюг. Но эта выглядела именно так, как она всегда представляла. Как в сказке о девочке, отправившейся спасать своего брата и других пленников древнего чудовища…  
Вьюга неслась на бешеной скорости, и все же ей требовалось немалое время для преодоления космического расстояния. Мерри никак не могла заставить себя отвести взгляд.  
Вьюга походила на ледяной ручей, текущий из ниоткуда в никуда и несущий в волнах множество крошечных предметов — кристаллов, пылинок, обрывков и обломков, жемчужин и пушинок.  
Восприятие полностью переменилось в одну неуловимую секунду.  
Она была Генриеттой. Или каким-то другим змеем, огромным и гибким. Только плыла она не в воде, а в изменчивом колеблющемся пространстве. Ей встречались мягкие вспышки и крупинки света, и она поглощала их кожей, ощущая приятное тепло. А впереди висела какая-то невообразимая конструкция. Мерри видела, как причудливый образ уходит в бесконечность каждой своей частицей и одновременно остается на месте, сворачиваясь внутрь себя до бесконечно малой величины.  
Где-то на краю этого чуда, закручивающегося угловатыми спиралями, ветвящегося и сияющего, пристроилось непонятное создание. Малое, филигранное и хрупкое, связанное тысячами и тысячами световых лучей с жизнями, каждая из которых разворачивалась в огромное длящееся повествование. Мерри осознала, что смотрит на саму себя. Только видит себя вверх ногами. И почему-то сбоку. И в ту же секунду — во множестве отдельных фрагментов: расширившийся зрачок, спутавшиеся светлые волоски на макушке, текстура застежки-липучки на сандалии…  
Если бы она не пыталась договориться с телепатическим интерфейсом ТАРДИС, она бы не поняла, что происходит. Но так — узнала ощущение. Присутствие рядом с собственным разумом чего-то совершенно чуждого, говорящего на языке, который не поддается переводу. Особый род безмятежности.  
Мерри видела глазами вьюги, потому что вьюга пыталась с ней заговорить. телепатически.  
Ох, Клара, ну почему нельзя подсматривать в шпаргалки, сейчас они так нужны! Бесстрастным взглядом внутреннего рассказчика Мерри увидела себя, маленькую и перепуганную. «Но она просто обязана была отыскать подсказку», — заключила она про себя ровным тоном повествователя. — «И тогда Мерри решила прибегнуть к единственному, что знала, — к сказкам о вьюгах».  
Отлично. Сказки — это не историческая справка, они ни к чему не обязывают, понятно ведь, что в них куча вымысла. Но если в выдуманных историях говорится о реальных существах, значит, можно надеяться, что какие-то ценные сведения в них сохранились. Шаткая теория, но лучшей у Мерри не было.  
Из сказок она знала, что вьюги — хотя бы отчасти разумные, но бессердечные существа. В любимой истории Мерри вьюга удерживала в плену людей, но делала это не со зла, а просто из любопытства. Еще сказочные вьюги часто играли роль препятствия на пути героев: мешали им добраться до цели, забавляясь, загадывали загадки, сбивали с пути. Одолеть этих могучих противников не стоило и надеяться, поэтому отважные герои обычно шли на хитрость, или старались заболтать вьюгу, или торговались с ней… Общий мотив? Необходимость говорить. Чудовище приближалось, и Мерри нужно было найти с ним общий язык.  
Мерри ждала, выпрямившись в дверном проеме и чувствуя себя каким-то древним благородным рыцарем, оглядывающим поле будущего сражения. С отстраненным удивлением она отметила, что страх прошел. На смену тревоге и паническим мыслям явилось совсем уж странное в сложившейся ситуации радостное упоение происходящим. Вот-вот Мерри предстояло встретиться с существом, о котором она грезила всю жизнь. Существом, которое внушало ей ужас, но сейчас это было неважно.  
Значит, вот что чувствуешь, сталкиваясь с самой смелой своей мечтой, мечтой, которая так оторвана от реальности, что ее исполнение пугает? Это из-за подобного чувства Клара рассказывала о своих приключениях без содрогания, которое должны бы у разумного человека вызывать риск и опасность?


	14. 1000 и 1

Разумные существа жаждут говорить. Они находят способы делать это через огромные расстояния, продолжают спорить с философами, жившими тысячи лет назад, отправляют послания в словах и рисунках, в движении мимических мышц и в облике, который придают постройкам из камня, они пересекают границы разных языков и расшифровывают даже те наречия, слова которых никто не произносил на протяжении веков.  
Однако проблема перевода, возникшая перед Мерри, казалась не только монументальной, но и беспрецедентной.  
Первой трудностью было то, что в подавляюще огромном разуме вьюги не удавалось отыскать ничего хотя бы отдаленно похожего на слова или отдельные понятия. Между собой вьюги, судя по всему, общались только телепатически, делясь непосредственными впечатлениями и не облеченными в код звуков или знаков мыслями.  
Вторая трудность заключалась в том, что вьюга явно не понимала, что такое человек. Она узнавала живой разум, но видела в нем путаницу бессмысленных воспоминаний и ощущений, видела хаотичные движения и загадочные действия.  
Обе проблемы Мерри собиралась решить единственным средством, которое у нее было. Она делилась с вьюгой историями из своей памяти. Не всеми, — теми, что были значимы лично для нее. Собирала впечатления, образы, воображаемые картины и старалась показать их вьюге, во всей полноте, за пределами слов. Это был громоздкий, требующий времени и творческого подхода код. И все же, как Мерри надеялась, единственно понятный для существа, говорящего комплексными образами.  
Мерри верила, что главное предназначение историй, будь они реальны или вымышлены, не в сохранении фактов и деталей, а в передаче знания, слишком сложного, хрупкого и правдивого, чтобы вместиться в отдельные понятия или даже метафоры. Не выходит рассказать об обретении надежды во тьме, или любви, или о том, что потеряно в минувших днях, просто назвав эти вещи. Но можно создать рассказ, который позволит слушателю хотя бы неосознанно уловить их истинный смысл.  
Второй целью Мерри было обучение. Сказка, натолкнувшая ее на эту идею, существовала в нескольких версиях, вероятно, с древнейших времен. Мерри даже находила один из вариантов в неиссякаемой библиотеке ТАРДИС: в нем женщина превращала дикаря в достойного человека, рассказывая ему множество повестей о чудесах. В более привычной Мерри версии сказки рыбак, по оплошности разозливший злого правителя-робота, отсрочивал свою казнь, развлекая тирана удивительными рассказами о нищих и богачах, хитрецах и простаках, влюбленных, горюющих, путешественниках, портных и изобретателях, о всяком деле, на которое способен человек, и всяком чувстве, которому он радуется или от которого тоскует. В финале неизбежно выяснялось, что слушатель не зол от природы и не глуп, но несведущ, мало общался с людьми и никогда не задумывался о том, что происходит в их сердцах. Рассказчику удавалось вывести своего подопечного из его замкнутого мирка и внушить ему сочувствие к живущим. Это Мерри и надеялась проделать с вьюгой: дать ей хоть какое-то представление о людях, предъявив множество историй-примеров, своеобразный каталог человеческого поведения.  
Мерри искренне погрузилась в процесс и потеряла счет времени. Когда она отправилась в свой отпуск-побег, еще до встречи с Кларой, она решила поставить себя на место сказочной героини, пускающейся в путешествие, чтобы найти какую-нибудь тайную истину. Мерри тогда мучила совесть за то, как она рвалась покинуть дом, а объяснение выглядело достаточно логичным, чтобы себя успокоить.  
Но сейчас она ясно понимала: нет нужды помещать себя в одну из историей. Мерри принадлежали они все. Сказки, обрывки хроник, мотивы песен были ее языком, были глиной, из которой она лепила все, что вздумается. И Мерри страшно хотела говорить. А вьюга готова была слушать, и кажется, даже понимала.

Просьбу о помощи Мерри формулировала медленно и тщательно, собирая куски уже рассказанных историй и заменяя образы в нужных местах. Она была сказочной Девочкой-отправившейся-на-поиски-друга, который заблудился, а потом стал пленником космической вьюги. Построить образ было непросто. К своему удивлению Мерри обнаружила, что ей интересна лишь половина самой любимой детской сказки. Вернее, средняя ее часть. Неважно было, как девочка сбежала тайком из дома вопреки запретам. Рассказ о том, как девочка с почетом вернулась в родной город вместе с освобожденными пленниками, оказался не более чем рамкой. Сердцем истории, в понимании Мерри, было долгое-долгое путешествие и встреченные девочкой в пути чудеса, и ее новые друзья, и то, как девочка от испуга врала встречным чудовищам, доводя их до дрожи и нервной икоты, а потом обманула и саму вьюгу, выдав себя за отважную героиню, при виде которой все трепещут. Вот что было действительно важно Мерри. Вот где была — она. А заблудившимся и случайно попавшим в заключение другом в ее версии истории становилась Клара.  
Чтобы объяснить это вьюге, потребовалось вложить в мысленную картину так много воспоминаний о Кларе, сколько у Мерри нашлось.

Вьюга помолчала. По крайней мере, так Мерри интерпретировала отсутствие изменений в их общем мысленном пейзаже. Она воспользовалась паузой, чтобы глянуть на окружающий мир своими нормальными глазами. Сколько времени уже прошло? Дверной косяк ТАРДИС покрылись инеем, но Мерри понимала, что вряд ли это настоящая изморозь. Человек не мог воспринять облик вьюги одними глазами из-за слишком сильного телепатического поля. Мозг пытался справиться с потоком непонятно откуда взявшейся информации и интерпретировал ее, исходя из образов в памяти и ассоциаций. Мерри видела снег, потому что привыкла думать о космических вьюгах именно как об атмосферных явлениях. Слово вопреки логике создало образ.

Одна крохотная снежинка попала между ресниц, капелькой холода прошла сквозь глаз и дальше.

Вьюги создали собственную вселенную внутри известной Мерри. Они воспринимали пространство какими-то неизвестными органами чувств и видели сквозь время. Мерри показалось, что рассказанные ей истории вьюга оценила не как вымысел, а как проявление реальности. Так же она относилась и к своим воспоминаниям. Вьюга могла в любой момент обратиться к обитающим в памяти собратьям, если реальных не отзывалось поблизости. Она никогда не была одна и поэтому плохо понимала концепцию одиночества, а когда Мерри попыталась объяснить подробней, ответила чередой трагических образов, исполненных глубокой печали.

Так что когда ее невероятная собеседница вытащила из памяти (своей или кого-то из своих сородичей) нужное воспоминание, Мерри пробрало первым зимним морозом. Нарисованный ранее самой Мерри образ одиночества вьюга передала очень осторожно, приглушенно, как что-то опасное и ранящее, но он все равно обжигал холодом.  
Она видела Клару всего пару секунд, пролетая где-то в небе над тихой городской улочкой. Внизу — были еще люди, но вьюгу занимали сейчас лишь некоторые из них. Знакомые. Беспокойные.  
Клара сидела на краю зеленого поля, закутавшись во что-то объемное и белое, и смотрела в небо в смятении и гневе. В руках она сжимала стакан… нет. Сжимала собственное прошлое и настроена была его яростно защищать. Вьюга переключалась с картины, которую рисовали отраженные лучи света, на ту, которую воспринимала телепатически.  
Клара в своем белом одеянии стала снежного цвета птицей среди вековых снегов. Вот только каждое шелково-белое перо на самом деле сотворено было из прочнейшего металла.  
Клара смотрела в собственное прошлое, и была в этом прошлом птицей на груди у человека с седыми волосами. Распахнутые крылья птицы заменяли ему грудную клетку, помогали сохранять форму, дышать, служили броней. Так было, покуда снежная тьма не сгустилась, и не стала пустой и беззвучной. В тишине Клара осталась одна и не услышала биения собственного сердца, потому что сердца не было. Последние его части унес ветер, пробужденный ее собственными словами, последние его части сгорели в руках высокого воина, с ног до головы закованного в сияющие доспехи.  
Тогда человек, которому птичьи перья когда-то заменяли ребра, вернулся сквозь ветер и принес Кларе новое сердце. Оно походило на сгусток бесконечной тьмы, но только до того мгновения, как заглянешь внутрь. А после — становилось бесконечностью, полной сияющих звезд, странных миров, еще более странных людей, времени и скорости, всей вселенной.  
Сейчас Клара путешествовала в этой бесконечности, белая птица среди белых звезд, одинокая, по-прежнему прочная, вновь окруженная снежным безмолвием. А человек, подаривший ей это странное новое сердце, видел Клару во сне, но каждый раз просыпался, не помня, что видел, и не замечая в своих седых волосах пробивающихся перьев, которые отливали серебристым металлом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre  
> Battit de l'aile et s'envola.  
> Та птичка, которую, казалось, ты настиг,  
> крылом взмахнула и упорхнула
> 
> Хабанера, лучшая ария для заглушения далеков в голове


	15. Генератор Таннер

Клара очнулась, кашляя и царапая руками лицо в попытке отодрать то, что к нему приклеилось. Маска оказалась дыхательным аппаратом, не позволявшим захлебнуться в вязкой жидкости, которая заполняла капсулу. Следующим неприятным сюрпризом оказался натянутый на нее комбинезон. Термкостюм? Часть системы жизнеобеспечения?  
-Отлично, кто-то меня еще и раздевал, — пробормотала она, выбираясь из капсулы.  
-Это Р1. Не переживай, он обслуживающий робот. И очень тупой, так что ему дела нет, кто как выглядит без одежды.  
Голос Лэйо, слегка искаженный помехами, действительно исходил из динамика на груди неуклюжего робота с гусеницами вместо ног, камерой вместо головы и множеством компактно свернутых вокруг корпуса манипуляторов.  
Жидкость, розоватым оттенком напоминавшая невкусный чай, который готовила Адиирн, крупными каплями стекала с волос.  
-Моя одежда, куда дели мою одежду?  
Черт с ними, с вещами, но в кармане рубашки лежали звуковые очки. Клара не могла их потерять, только не их!  
-Поройся в ящике за капсулой, предложил Лэйо.  
Она так и сделала. Комбинезон стеснял движения. Клара оттянула край воротника. Тот оказался изнутри липким и с противным чавканьем поспешил приклеиться к шее, как только она разжала пальцы.  
-Брр! — не выдержала Клара. Остается надеяться, что чудо-одежда — не продукт биотехнологий, а то снаружи она уж очень походила на живую кожу. С кого-то снятую и обмазанную розовой слизью.  
Ее драгоценная рубашка, джинсы и даже обувь действительно оказались в сундучке в головах капсулы. Очки, к счастью, не пострадали и лежали на прежнем месте.  
-Лэйо, а ты не мог бы отвернуться?  
-Зачем?  
-Затем, что иначе мне придется оторвать голову этому несчастному роботу, чтобы спокойно переодеться.  
-А-а, — робот с трещанием описал полукруг по полу и повернулся к стене. — Ясно. Но ты бы лучше не снимала костюм, в обычной одежде тут замерзнуть можно.  
-Как-нибудь потерплю, — сквозь зубы заверила Клара.  
***  
-Куда мы идем?  
-Если тебе неинтересно, можешь возвращаться домой и не мучиться. — Гель из капсулы засох на волосах, и теперь они превратились в колючие сосульки. В тонкой рубашке и вправду было зябко. Иными словами, Клара была не в настроении разбираться с детскими капризами.  
-Я не могу понять, интересно мне или нет, когда мы просто тащимся по коридору.  
-Это твои личные трудности. Ого!  
Они как раз добрались до панорамного окна, выходящего на внутреннюю сторону «Нунсонги». Станция поражала разом своими масштабами, льдисто-серым блеском обшивки и внушительной, с лохматыми краями дырой в противоположной от окна части корпуса. По крайней мере, теперь понятно, почему изрядная доля оборудования не отображается на карте Пончика.  
-Метеорит? Бомбежки? Особенно удачная вечеринка? — уточнила Клара.  
Лэйо развернул камеру робота к окну.  
-Это вроде то, из-за чего станцию эвакуировали во время войны.  
-Ясно. — Клара поежилась и еще быстрее зашагала туда, где должен был находиться загадочный внешний источник энергии. Ориентироваться было удобно: карта представляла собой круг, в котором отдельные секторы нумеровались по часовой стрелке. А на реальной станции номера секторов крупным шрифтом писали на стенах.  
Отсек 16, который был ей нужен, оказался обширным ангаром, почти пустым. Только в центре стоял скоростной катер, а от него тянулись по полу многочисленные толстые кабели. Осторожно перешагивая через них, Клара двинулась к катеру.  
Освещение в ангаре включилось, когда она открыла ведущий в него люк, но это было аварийное освещение. Тусклое, едва-едва разгонявшее тени. Воздух на станции тоже, кстати, был минимального качества: сухой и затхлый.  
Левая гусеница робота барахлила, Лэйо завяз у первой же преграды на полу и теперь громко жаловался, но Клара не обращала на него внимания. Выходит, катер и есть та самая батарейка, дающая жизнь станции?  
Пилотская кабина оказалась совсем тесной. Клара опустилась в единственное кресло.  
Какая же это радость — иметь при себе работающие звуковые очки! Одна мысль — и кабина озаряется десятками лампочек и огоньков подсветки всевозможных приборов. Как будто ты — рождественская елка, и кто-то включил обернутую вокруг тебя гирлянду. Клара сладко потянулась и принялась изучать приборы. Двигатель работает на полную мощность, но к нему подключена непонятная штука. Наверное, какой-то переходник, направляющий энергию к станции. Гироскопы, навигационные указатели… Клара приказала вывести на экран полный список компонентов.  
-Вылезайте-ка отсюда, леди, все равно на этом корыте никуда не улетите, — басовито посоветовал кто-то прямо над ее ухом.  
Клара вздрогнула, недовольно оторвалась от изучения дисплеев. Дверной проем катера загородил плечистый, начинающий лысеть мужчина. С какой-то тяжелой погнутой железякой в руке. Одет он был в кожистый комбинезон, с которого стекала вязкая розоватая субстанция.  
-Разумеется, не улечу, это главная здешняя батарейка, да еще и генератор Таннер сбоит, — развела руками Клара. — А как вам удается ходить в этом склизком костюме и сохранять самообладание? Кстати, не знаете, чем засохший гель отмыть?  
Когда тебе угрожают, старайся перехватить инициативу. Клара не стеснялась это делать, даже когда ей не угрожали.  
-Да, и эту штуковину можете положить, я не собираюсь на вас нападать, — доверительно добавила она.  
Мужчина бросил железяку себе под ноги, чуть посторонился и выжидательно посмотрел на Клару. Та поняла намек и в знак сотрудничества спрыгнула из кабины на пол. Замкнутое пространство все равно не давало ей преимущества.  
-Если вы не угоняете катер, то что тут делаете?  
-Выясняю, кто поддерживает работоспособность станции, — созналась Клара. — А вы что?  
-Ловлю новенькую, тайком пробравшуюся в жизненно важный отсек, и ребенка, которому вообще нечего здесь делать.  
-А, я его заставила, — пожала плечами Клара. — Адиирн не советовала мне ходить сюда одной, вот я и взяла с собой компанию.  
Ловец нарушителей обернулся к замершему на краю ангара роботу.  
-Шел бы ты домой, парень. с тобой еще в школе разберутся.  
-Ладно, — проявил подозрительную покладистость Лэйо. Лампочка на груди робота погасла, камера-голова качнулась вперед.  
-А вас сюда послала Адиирн? — решила проверить догадку Клара.  
Мужчина согласно вздохнул, собрался вытереть сползшую на висок каплю слизи покрытым тем же веществом рукавом, но вовремя опомнился.  
-Она здесь главная, я смотрю. Вы очень торопились выполнять ее поручение.  
Кроме того, было ясно, что за Кларой следили. Возможно, с самого прибытия на «Нунсонги-2». Иначе как бы ее отсутствие на виртуальной станции так быстро обнаружили?  
-Да просто был один случай. Неприятный. Один наш новоприбывший, Милош, рвался отсюда сбежать. Узнал про катер, попытался угнать его. Не смог завести, к счастью, но чуть не повредил. С тех пор мы новеньких стараемся вводить в курс дела постепенно. Чтобы не пугать. Видите, ресурсы у нас ограничены, нормальной еды давным давно нет, да и синтетическое питание нельзя бесконечно производить, ситуация сложная. Но вы не пугайтесь сразу, мы не сидим сложа руки и что-нибудь придумаем, — он провел рукой по голове, поежился, когда остатки вязкой жидкости стекли на шею.  
— Извините, переодеться не хотите? Я Клара, кстати.  
— Я знаю. Кито. Руки лучше сейчас не пожимать, верно? — новый знакомый хохотнул. — И лучше б нам вернуться в капсулы.  
-Приказ Адиирн?  
На лице Кито появилось выражение искренней обиды.  
— Может, я просто не хочу, чтоб мы тут с вами замерзли до посинения? Да и воздух сами чувствуете какой.  
-Простите, — возвращаться на виртуальную «Нунсонги» Кларе не хотелось. В сущности, замерзнуть до посинения она вряд ли могла: хитрая галлифрейская технология сохраняла ее тело в неизменном состоянии. Чувствовать холод, конечно, было неприятно, но и только. С другой стороны, не заставлять же Кито замерзать? Она решила до поры до времени с ним соглашаться. Может, удастся получить новую информацию.  
-Не думайте плохо об Адиирн, — сказал Кито, шлепая по коридорам как вылезшая на сушу скользкая амфибия. — Она оказалась старшей из тех, кто не смог эвакуироваться. По должности, я имею в виду. Она вообще должна была улететь раньше, но осталась до последнего, не хотела бросать свои проекты, надеялась все забрать… А последний катер оказался с неполадками, не смог взлететь.Так что пришлось Адиирн брать на себя командование, если можно так выразиться. Но вы не представляйте ее тираном. В тяжелые времена хорошо, когда есть кто-то, на кого можно положиться.  
С последним Клара хотела поспорить, но вспомнила, как часто сама пользовалась этим человеческим желанием, занимая вакантное место командира. И смолчала.  
-Адиирн не один год ремонтировала этот катер, — продолжал Кито. — И пыталась собрать устройство, которое ограничивало действие гравитационных бомб, чтобы миновать аномалии и вырваться отсюда.  
-Генератор Таннер, — наличие на катере этого устройства вообще-то усугубило подозрения Клары. До создания генератора стабилизирующих полей должно было пройти еще несколько лет. Или она ошиблась с временной зоной?  
-Да, ее изобретение, здесь нет больше технических специалистов такой квалификации.  
-Ее? Погодите, Адиирн… Таннер?  
-Ну да.  
Клара даже остановилась, чтобы не осмыслять такую новость на ходу.  
-Я не знала, что это ее имя.  
-Но вы же только что…  
-Просто в будущем это устройство очень широко, — она прикусила язык. -…Будет применяться, мне кажется.  
-Если кто-нибудь еще его повторно изобретет, — грустно хмыкнул Кито.  
-Так что, Адиирн бросила разработку?  
-Если только втайне не корпит над чертежами. Два года назад у нас полетел последний резервный генератор, оставшиеся не вытягивали Пончик. Так что мы посовещались и решили отключить на станции-1 все, что можно, и подсоединить катер в качестве источника питания, чтобы подержать станцию-2.  
-А Адиирн что на это сказала?  
-Она это и предложила.  
-А.  
Клара вспомнила голографию Адиирн в окружении учеников. И детские поделки, прикрепленные к стене над комодом. И цветы, которые Адиирн пересаживала.  
-Насколько в точности ограничены ресурсы? Как долго «Нунсонги» сможет еще просуществовать?  
-Я же просил не волнова…  
-Как долго? — перебила Клара.  
-При нынешнем положении дел мы протянем еще года три. Если усилить экономию — подольше. Дальше придется выбирать между поддержкой «Нунсонги-2» или поддержкой капсул жизнеобеспечения. Учитывая, что компьютеры подчиняются не всем нашим командам и связвны с управлением капсулами… Не знаю, что будет.  
Клара мысленно перебирала варианты. Можно ли запасти какое-то количество энергии? Починить катер, доработать генератор стабилизирующих полей, чтобы кто-то смог прорваться сквозь аномалию и вызвать помощь, пока станция существует на запасенном ресурсе… Возможно ли привести помощь достаточно быстро? Если временно отключить «Нунсонги-2» (до прихода спасителей), а потом перезапустить, не пострадают ли все живущие в симуляции?  
Если бы за проблемами станции действительно стоял могущественный злодей-экспериментатор, было бы проще. Это значило бы, что выход есть, нужно просто отвоевать пути к нему. Теперь же возможность навсегда остаться на «Нунсонги» стала ближе, опасней, тяжелей.  
-Вы тут гуляете, а у нас опять новенький.  
Голос Лэйо раздался разом из нескольких мест. Видимо, притаившийся до времени мальчишка поторопился и использовал сразу все доступные динамики.  
-Я кому сказал — марш домой! — возмутился Кито.  
Клара замахала на него руками.  
-Новенький?  
-Ага. Р-1 его засек и ползет навстречу. Я хотел его взять, Р-1, в смысле, и тут заметил. О, и приборы Пончика показывают близкое возмущение пару минут назад. Тут такая движуха, а мы все пропустили, правда же засада?  
***  
С помощью очков Клара открыла последнюю дверь в бывший жилой отсек №36.  
Из освободившегося проема вырвался поток снежинок, заставив вспомнить зимнее дыхание в лицо и ледяной туннель под бесконечной чернотой. Морозный вихрь скрутился в спираль, но тут же начал затихать. В обретающем прозрачность воздухе начали проступать знакомые прямые линии.  
-Плазма вас завари, что это? — выдохнул Кито.  
-А это… — Клара обернулась к нему с торжествующей улыбкой. За плечом у нее становилась все лучше видна старая американская закусочная, слегка запорошенная, но невредимая. — Не волнуйтесь. Это мое.  
-Все это? — уточнил Лэйо, «переселившийся» в подоспевшего гусеничного робота.  
Снежная буря совсем улеглась, и теперь Клара смогла увидеть драконью голову и тело, наполовину выступающее из стены. Если можно назвать телом скопление частиц, беспорядочно мечущихся в определенных границах.  
Мерри одной рукой опиралась на могучую шею чудовища, стоя по колено в снежной круговерти. Тонкая, как запорошенная снегом ветка: анимированный бутон на футболке сложился, словно боясь холода, косы подернулись инеем. Взгляд ее было не отличить от взгляда существа, несомненно являвшегося космической вьюгой.


	16. Probably built in the fifties

Пока Кито собирал на «Нунсонги-1» экстренный совет, Клара принесла из ТАРДИС чай (настоящий, из чайных листьев, не розового цвета) и всю еду, что подвернулась, а еще несколько пледов.  
Ей не очень нравилось, что встречу организовали без ведома жителей виртуальной станции, но у нее была идея по поводу исправления ситуации. И вдобавок, сейчас Кларе просто не хватало сил на то, чтобы быть по-настоящему чем-то недовольной. Она радовалась, целиком и безоглядно. Кларе начинала нравиться даже обшарпанная обстановка «Нунсонги», было в ней что-то неуловимо уютное, как в заброшенном, но когда-то кем-то любимом доме. Совершенно точно Кларе не нравился разве что проносящийся временами за иллюминатором снежный вихрь. И то, как затуманивался обращенный к нему взгляд Мерри. Внутрь станции космическая вьюга больше не заглядывала, но и далеко не улетала. Ждала.  
К подлинным снежным бурям вьюга, конечно, имела весьма опосредованное отношение. Звуковые очки подсказывали, что сверхъестественная провожатая Мерри состоит из роя псевдокристаллических структур. Правильных шестигранников, что объясняло сходство со снежинками. Тем не менее, каждый раз при взгляде на вьюгу Клара понимала, как мало любит снег. Снег мешал ясно видеть, служа отличным камуфляжем для всякого рода монстров, а потом не давал от этих монстров убегать. Разумный снег однажды даже убил Клару, пусть она и помнила об этом весьма странным и смутным образом, как о чем-то прочитанном давным-давно и неведомо где. А теперь нечто очень похожее на снег посмело влезть к ней в голову, — и в голову к Мерри, хотя последняя, кажется, не считала происходящее проблемой.  
По словам Мерри, вьюга вовсе не пыталась манипулировать чужой памятью. Она всего лишь хотела уговорить глупого человека не лезть в гущу Болота, на верную смерть, и предупреждала об опасности. Просто не приспособленный к телепатическому общению мозг интерпретировал потоки непонятно откуда берущейся информации как придется, связывал ощущения с ближайшими воспоминаниями и подвернувшимися ассоциативными рядами, создавал нечто вроде снов — притягательных или пугающих.  
По рассказу Мерри выходило, что первыми людьми, которых встретили вьюги, были члены команды уничтоженного Болотом корабля. Вьюги узнали в погибающих разумных существ, не способных выжить в открытом космосе, а особенно в области аномалий. С тех пор вьюги пытались предупреждать всех, кто приближался к Болоту, об опасности, а когда понимали, что уговорам не внемлют, просто переносили беспечных путников в ближайшее пригодное для их жизни место, — на «Нунсонги». Кларе следовало бы поблагодарить вьюгу за спасение от разбушевавшейся аномалии. Но пока что благодарности в своем сердце Клара отыскать не смогла. Она собиралась защищать вьюгу перед жителями станции, но не потому что перестала злиться, а потому что сейчас вьюга была необходима «Нунсонги». Полезна.  
Сделанные с помощью звуковых очков и приборов ТАРДИС наблюдения показывали, что псевдокристаллы-снежинки могли включаться в электронные процессы созданных человеком машин. Клара не понимала всех технических деталей, но надеялась, что именно они объясняют, почему она видела вихрь, летящий сквозь купол «Нунсонги-2», и почему Мерри говорила, что видела саму Клару там же, на виртуальной станции.  
***  
Небольшая компания собралась вокруг включившего тепловой излучатель гусеничного робота, как путешественники вокруг костра. Кито вытащил из капсул двоих ученых — худощавого мрачного Сенгрииса и серьезную белокурую женщину, которую все называли Миллер. Здесь же были знакомые Клары — разведчица-дизайнер Йоно и бывший мародер Милош. Разумеется, явилась и Адиирн. Лэйо наверняка все еще находился поблизости, но не выдавал себя ни звуком.  
— Они используют искажения как пищу, — рассказывала Мерри. -Извините, я не уверена, что правильно объясняю это с научной точки зрения, но мне показалось, что вьюги прибыли сюда именно ради того, чтобы питаться аномалиями. Или связанной с ними энергией, как-то так.  
-Настоящая органическая еда! Господи, вот это жизнь! — не удержался Кито. Восклицание относилось не к рассказу, а к яблоку, в которое он с наслаждением вгрызался. Яблоко вообще-то не было, с точки зрения Клары, настоящим. Продукт синтезирующего пищу автомата. Каждый из собранных машиной плодов в точности, до молекулы, походил на предыдущий. Впрочем, у жителей «Нунсонги» и такие фрукты не было возможности попробовать.  
-И сколько там их? — спросила Миллер. — - Сколько вокруг нас летает вьюг?  
-Я не знаю точно, — пожала плечами Мерри. — И не уверена, что они поймут, если спрошу. Их способ общения...  
-Что нам с того, как эти чудища общаются? — развел руками Милош, — Мы ж не собираемся с ними беседы разводить.  
-Вы могли бы, — предложила Клара коварным учительским тоном: подавай важные вещи как новые и привлекательные возможности, а не как унылую обязаловку. — Вьюги будут здесь многие десятилетия. Как вы сможете жить рядом, зная друг о друге, и молчать?  
-Ну, раньше как-то обходились, — фыркнул Милош.  
Кито, резко погрустнев, многозначительно вздохнул. Он не рассчитывал на «многие десятилетия».  
Несколько веков назад люди не отнеслись бы с таким равнодушием к разумным пришельцам из космоса, подумала Клара. В ее родном времени люди гадали, одиноки ли они во вселенной, строили радиотелескопы, надеялись поймать сообщения из других галактик, хотя почти не верили, что сообщения действительно придут. И все же небо из обители символических чудовищ-созвездий превратилось в место, способное быть чьим-то домом, невозможно грустно было думать, что оно пусто и не населено. Ее ТАРДИС маскировалась под кафе при автозаправке, построенное в пятидесятые годы двадцатого века, когда человечество только заглядывало в космос, завороженное новыми возможностями, готовое принять новое и удивительное. А теперь Кларе приходилось убеждать людей, живущих на удаленной от всяких планет космической станции, хоть как-то поконтактировать с таинственными представителями иной цивилизации.  
С другой стороны, люди с «Нунсонги» не могли войти в дайнер пятидесятых, в действительности созданный мечтой о путешествиях более древней и, возможно, более безумной цивилизации, чем человеческая, и навсегда улететь прочь от новых знакомых. Контакт для них означал большую, практически вечную, ответственность.  
Клара искоса глянула на Мерри, потерявшуюся и нашедшуюся. Когда кто-то надолго рядом с тобой, очень многое может пойти не так.  
-Кроме того, — проигнорировала она замечание Милоша. — Вьюги могут стать вашими проводниками в мир. Мы уже убедились в том, что они способны безопасно переносить человека через открытый космос. И они умеют преодолевать искажения. Вы могли бы совместно решить проблему с проваливающимися в Болото людьми. Вьюги, возможно, согласятся стать вашими лоцманами, когда вы почините катер.  
— Это больше не катер, — с нажимом сказала Адиирн.  
-Кстати, об этом. Милош, вы можете сказать, что за двигатели стояли на вашем корабле? Подошли бы они в качестве источника питания станции?  
— Мю-восемь, возобновляемые. — Адиирн, как оказалось, и так все знала. — Разумеется, подошли бы, они универсальные. Но корабль, если никто не заметил, потерян.  
\--Я думаю, мы сможем его отыскать и перенести сюда, — улыбнулась Клара.  
Адиирн посмотрела на нее как на совсем безнадежную сумасшедшую. Сенгриис скептически хмыкнул.  
-Только что сюда перенеслась моя подруга, внушительных размеров здание, — Клара указала через плечо на ТАРДИС. — И что-то вроде дракона. Двигатели — не такое уж невероятное дополнение к списку.  
-Простите, что перебиваю, — негромко окликнула Миллер. — Но мне все еще непонятно, почему эти существа согласятся быть нашими лоцманами и вообще как-то нам помогать? Почему они здесь, чего хотят от нас? Мы ведь ничего не можем дать взамен. Судя по приборам, вьюги не только способны путешествовать сквозь аномалии, но и сами их порождают или приносят с собой.  
-Теоретически, они могли бы даже разрушить «Нунсонги», — вставил Сенгриис.  
-Мы могли бы отбиться от них с помощью генератора Адиирн, - пожала плечами Миллер.  
-Он недоработан, — отрезала Адиирн.  
Клара чувствовала себя учителем, который следит за пытающимися выполнить новое задание учениками. Не то чтобы ей это не нравилось в целом. Но сейчас обсуждение явно заходило не туда.  
-Вы можете быть взамен друзьями вьюг, — Мерри даже привстала, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. — Они правда не откажутся помочь. Вы им нравитесь.  
-Ага, на обед, — пробормотал Сенгриис.  
Кито улыбнулся Мерри. Покровительственно, как слишком наивному для этого жестокого мира ребенку. На губах Йоно появилась похожая улыбка, разве что чуть более печальная.  
Клара понимала такую реакцию. Но в эту секунду готова была полностью положиться на Мерри. Потому что доверяла ее суждениям. И потому что знала: можно чрезвычайно много сделать в одиночку, можно справедливо рассчитывать лишь на себя, и не желать иного. И легко при этом забыть, насколько хорошо, согревающее, живительно хорошо быть не-одному. Увы, не обладая телепатическим даром, Клара не могла в полной мере поделиться своим знанием.  
-Проблема в том, — повысила голос Адиирн. — И я удивлена, что мы до сих пор не дошли до этого вопроса. Проблема в том, что мы не знаем, как контактировать с этими существами, вьюгами, как вы их называете. У нашей юной гостьи особый дар, которым мы, увы, не наделены. Простите, моя дорогая, но вы ведь даже не человек?  
Мерри открыла рот. Закрыла, так ничего и не сказав.  
-Давайте сейчас обойдемся без определений человечности, -поморщилась Клара. — Вообще-то у меня есть кое-какая идея, но мне нужно ее проверить. Так что извините, мы отойдем на минуту.  
Собравшиеся проводили их с Мерри подозрительными взглядами и хрустом сандвичей и одинаковых яблок.  
***  
Главный минус выдвинутой Кларой теории был в том, что проверить ее могла только Мерри.  
Погрузившись вместе с вьюгой в некое подобие транса, она должна была проникнуть на «Нунсонги-2» и попробовать пообщаться с кем-нибудь из жителей виртуальной станции. Если предположение Клары верно, то телепатия все же не была единственным доступным вьюгам способом коммуникации.  
Смотреть на Мерри, замершую у затянутого призрачной изморозью иллюминатора было зябко. Клара боролась с чувством необъяснимой неправильности происходящего.  
Разумеется, она полностью доверяла Мерри. Разумеется, она взяла с собой в ТАРДИС не маленькую перепуганную девочку, которой надо помочь, и даже не юную девушку, мир которой до того момента был неоправданно замкнут и мал. Клара полагалась на здравомыслие своей подруги, на ее способность действовать в экстремальных ситуациях, на доброту ее сердца, в конце концов. И все же теперь Клара тревожилась. И испытывала гордость за Мерри, отыскавшую дорогу через Болото, сумевшую найти общий язык с одним из самых странных инопланетян, каких Кларе доводилось встречать. И скучала по Мерри, стоявшей совсем рядом, но мыслями находившейся где-то в ином мире.  
-Я не уверена, что это сработает, — сказала Мерри после нескольких ужасно долгих минут, отворачиваясь от иллюминатора, за которым висела в космической пустоте вьюга, и устало прислоняясь к нему спиной.  
Облегчение от ее возвращения щедро компенсировало Кларе беспокойство за судьбу эксперимента, — да и всей станции.  
-Что именно сработает? — уточнила она.  
-Все. Ты права, вьюга действительно может заглядывать на ту, другую станцию. Я постараюсь загрузить в здешнюю систему основной архив образов-историй, но не уверена, что люди смогут ими пользоваться. Представь, что ты пытаешься поговорить со мной, а я вместо ответа начинаю показывать тебе какие-нибудь сказочные сцены, которые нужно разгадать. И ответить ты мне должна аналогичной… пантомимой.  
Клара невольно хихикнула.  
-По крайней мере, это весело.  
Но Мерри ее оптимизма не разделяла. Она опустила глаза и принялась теребить бахрому на поясе бриджей.  
-Я думаю, людям и вьюгам здесь необходим переводчик. Человек, точно знающий, что делает. Я думаю… Я справилась бы. И мне кажется, даже вьюга готова предложить мне остаться. Я нравлюсь ей. Мы все нравимся, но я еще и могу с ней говорить.  
Клара скрестила руки на груди, прислонилась рядом с Мерри к обшитой металлом стене.  
-А тебе самой это нравится?  
-Конечно! — Мерри на мгновение улыбнулась как-то совсем по-детски, но тут же снова нахмурилась. — Понимаешь, я ни с кем раньше не могла говорить — так. Никто меня не понимал настолько полно. И… кажется, все мои способности пригодятся здесь, я не думала, что они хоть кому-то будут по-настоящему нужны. Клара…. Как думаешь, может, мне стоит здесь остаться?  
Клара знала кучу вещей, которые сейчас необходимо было сказать. Что Мерри ждут дома, что нужно подумать над решениями, что жители «Нунсонги» обязаны справиться сами… Но не могла же она присвоить Мерри, и выбирать за нее.  
-А чего бы тебе самой хотелось? — спросила она.  
Мерри сжала губы, подбирая слова.  
-Если я останусь, это будет правильно. Я сделаю хорошее дело, я буду нужна. Я ведь надеялась найти для себя какое-то подходящее занятие, лучше, чем работа в лавке или на каком-нибудь представлении для туристов. Только… — Мерри глубоко вдохнула, но следующие слова получились все равно тише предыдущих. — Мне кажется, я этого всего не хочу. Это плохо?  
Кларе ужасно хотелось ее обнять. Чтобы Мерри не выглядела такой несчастной.  
-Конечно нет. Совсем не плохо.  
-Но я здесь всем _нужна_!  
Была еще одна вещь, настолько очевидная, что и говорить глупо. Абсолютно неуместная сейчас, когда Мерри и без того загоняла себя в угол из-за якобы существующего долга перед другими. Клара промолчала бы, если бы не знала на собственном опыте: есть слова, для которых никакой случай не будет подходящим. Есть слова, о которых недостаточно знать, нужно произнести вслух. Дэнни сказал бы, что такие слова называют правдой, но Дэнни здесь не было.  
Когда кто-то рядом с тобой, как многого может просто не случиться. И потом непременно покажется, что все упущенное — твоя вина, потому что это у тебя не нашлось храбрости признаться.  
-Ты и мне тоже нужна, — сказала она. Пространство коридора показалось таким пустым, что даже ее собственный голос в нем потерялся.  
-Я знаю, — с неожиданным облегчением отозвалась Мерри.  
-Вообще-то у меня есть предложение, — раздался из-под потолка подкрашенный помехами знакомый голос. — Помнится, кто-то мне желание задолжал.  
-Лэйо! — возмутилась Клара. — Ты что, подслушиваешь?  
После появления Адиирн мальчик не издавал ни звука. Клара подозревала, что он не сбежал, а просто затаился. Но в последние минуты мысли о нем совсем вылетели из головы.  
-Вы тут все битый час обсуждаете общение с вьюгами, — продолжал Лэйо. — Как старички-ворчуны. «Ой, ничего не получится! Ой, давайте кто-то другой этим займется! Ой, как все сложно!». Давайте лучше вы скинете мне в память этот ваш словарь, и я попробую разобраться, понятный он или нет. По крайней мере, делом будет занят тот, кому реально интересно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get something  
> I don't have yet  
> If I do, I will look at it  
> for days and days  
> Until I will never forget
> 
> I trust the speed  
> Until I have no need  
> To run anymore
> 
> The Gathering — Probably Built In the Fifties


	17. Заметки на полях

_**Сообщение, полученное Алли Ирэнви.**  
Дорогие Кр-р-ри и Алли!  
Я знаю, что обещала отправлять вам побольше бумажных писем, но я посчитала и выяснила, что такое письмо достигло бы вас уже после моего возвращения.  
Зато я запасаюсь сувенирами, так что не обижайтесь.  
Ужасно скучаю по вам обоим, но утешаюсь тем, что уже скоро вернусь.  
Путешествие проходит просто замечательно, я видела уже несколько настоящих океанов, а в один даже погружалась. На недавней экскурсии чуть не заблудилась, свернув не туда, но все закончилось благополучно. Местные жители были очень добры и указали мне дорогу, хотя нам и пришлось общаться знаками…_  
***  
-Вы не передумали, Адиирн? Все еще не хотите домой? — спросила Клара.  
-Что мне делать среди людей, оставивших меня на краю света со сломанным катером? — подняла брови Адиирн. — Кроме того, без меня здешняя школа совершенно развалится. Я не могу уподобиться этому болвану Милошу и бросить все, за что отвечаю, только потому, что появилась возможность отсюда улететь. Нельзя, конечно, многого ждать от электронных персон, но хотя бы основы квантовой физики я попытаюсь вбить в юные головы. Кроме того, надо следить за энергосистемами. И я обещала родителям Лэйо, что не дам ему сбежать с вьюгой в открытый космос, пока он не закончит образование. Для них это все нелегко, они и привезли-то мальчика сюда в надежде, что новые разработки помогут вернуть ему тело. А он вот ищет способы существовать совсем без тела… Вдобавок городские комитеты хотят пересмотреть кучу правил. После известия о появлении новых ресурсов они прямо-таки фонтанируют идеями. Расширить «Нунсонги-2» в том направлении, переформатировать в сем, усилить работу по синтезу виртуальной ДНК. Они хотят детей, представляете? Хоть кто-то должен вносить в этот хаос ноту здравого смысла. В общем, еще полно дел.  
Клара сдержала улыбку.  
— И не забудьте доработать генератор стабилизирующих полей. Поверьте, эта вещь того стоит.  
Адиирн иронически хмыкнула.  
— А вы так и не передумали и не дадите мне покопаться в механизмах этого вашего чудо-дома-корабля?  
-Совершенно точно нет.  
— Что ж… — Адиирн слегка склонила голову, ни дать ни взять королева, отпускающая пажа. А потом протянула руки и заключила Клару в объятия. Клара едва сообразила ответить.  
— С вами, полагаю, мы не совсем прощаемся, — с вернувшейся строгостью кивнула Адиирн подошедшей Мерри. И не тратя больше времени, пошла прочь.  
Клара окинула взглядом помещение в поисках камер.  
-Лэйо, ты здесь?  
Ответа не последовало.  
Она пропустила Мерри вперед и затворила за собой дверь. Аккуратно, как и надлежит обращаться с дверями старых друзей.  
***  
Мерри с наслаждением наблюдала, как Клара управляется с многочисленными кнопками, переключателями и рычажками на консоли ТАРДИС. Ювелирная точность движений и естественная легкость завораживали. Сама Мерри боялась что-нибудь настроить не так и тщательно сверяла свои малейшие манипуляции с изображениями в инструкции. Клара, кажется, выбирала значения интуитивно, устанавливала регуляторы на глаз, и машина все равно ее слушалась. Правда, Мерри еще хорошо помнила, как вместо эпохи расцвета цивилизации Омин, создателей Великих лабиринтов, их с Кларой занесло во время, когда далекие предшественники Омин еще только выбирались на сушу из мелких океанов, трогательно перебирая всеми восемью лапками по песку… Но зато пейзаж был очень впечатляющим!  
Мерри сладко вздохнула и перевернула страничку в блокноте.  
-Итак, мы отвезли домой всех, кто случайно провалился в Болото и желал вернуться… — Она поставила галочку в соответствующей строке. — Добыли новые генераторы для станции. Я оставила необходимые предупреждения для случайных путников. Если такие появятся возле аномалии, вьюги постараются транслировать их. А не как обычно.  
— Я на это надеюсь. — Не сдержалась Клара. Вьюгам удалось ее разозлить и, видимо, полного прощения они пока не заслужили, хотя Мерри честно постаралась перевести им замечания Клары по поводу неосторожности в общении с людьми.  
-Невидимому мальчику Лэйо я оставила настолько много историй, насколько смогла. С комментариями. Если у него все получится, он может постепенно добавить что-то свое и улучшить качество перевода.  
-По крайней мере, у него будет повод поупражняться в составлении сочинений.  
-У него куча идей, — заметила Мерри, рисуя закорючки в блокноте. — Его, например, сильно беспокоит будущее «Нунсонги-2».  
-А что с ним?  
-Ну, например, люди в виртуальной реальности стареют, как старели бы, будь у них физические тела. Но кода смерти от старости не существует, экспериментаторы так далеко не заглядывали. Да и компьютеры против уничтожения жителей. Вот Лэйо и думает, что со всеми станет. Они будут бесконечно стареть? Или перезагрузятся и начнут сначала? Интересно, что его это заботит, он ведь сам существует не только в виртуальности. Клара, а мы не должны как-нибудь помочь им разобраться с этой проблемой?  
-А ты как думаешь? — Клара склонила голову набок, разглядывая ее. Мерри невольно вспомнила: белая птица в снежной тьме.  
В детстве Мерри Доктор сказал: «Когда с нами нечто бесценное, мы бежим. Бежим и бежим, быстро как только можем, и не прекращаем бежать, пока не оставим тень позади». Тогда Мерри не поняла смысла слов. Теперь готова была использовать их как напутствие.  
-Я бы не знала, как решить такую проблему, — призналась она, сообразив, что отвлеклась от разговора.  
— У жителей «Нунсонги» есть время, чтобы с ней разобраться, — успокаивающе улыбнулась Клара.  
Мерри вздохнула и еще раз проверила список: все ли пункты вычеркнуты. Она помнила, что выполнены — все, но галочки в блокноте казались финальной точкой, без которой дело останется неполным.  
У нее значилось еще несколько незачеркнутых строк: надо было спросить о другой Кларе и ТАРДИС, а еще поискать в библиотеке материалы о вьюгах, — теперь Мерри волновало происхождение сказок о них, уж очень многие фрагменты оказались подозрительно тесно связаны с реальностью.  
-Кажется, я никогда больше не смогу ничего сделать телепатически, — заметила она. — Как будто меня толстой периной обернули, такая глухота. Но мне это даже нравится. Отдых.  
-Ты просто переутомилась.  
-И перебоялась.  
-Вообще-то мне кажется, ты как раз вела себя невероятно храбро.  
-Ой нет. Знаешь, что действительно стоило мне большой смелости? Отправиться из дома в самое первое путешествие. Когда меня еще на полпути высадили, и мы с тобой встретились. Я всю жизнь мечтала куда-нибудь полететь, ну хоть где-нибудь побывать. Но не знала, зачем мне это. Так что пришлось долго собираться с силами и придумывать какой-нибудь важный философский подтекст, чтобы оправдаться в собственных глазах. Странно, что мечты могут оказаться такими пугающими, правда?  
Мерри не была уверена, что стоит таким делиться. Но это была самая важная вещь, обнаруженная ей в себе за последнее время. Она думала, что во всех своих любимых сказках тянется за героями, совершающими необычные и смелые поступки. Но нет, в действительности Мерри нравились волшебные путешествия и чудеса, встреченные по дороге к свершениям. Не то, что герой отдает другим, а то, что приобретает сам. За последние дни Мерри узнала о Кларе больше, чем могла признать. Наверное, даже больше, чем стоит знать человеку о другом. Но что сделано, то сделано. Теперь она просто считала справедливым отдать Кларе какое-то знание взамен.  
-Нет, — покачала головой Клара, — Это не странно.  
Она проверила какой-то прибор, о названии которого Мерри теперь счастливо могла не думать, потянулась и плюхнулась в плетеное кресло, сняв с него перед этим инструкцию от ТАРДИС.  
Мерри вспомнила, что один из разворотов в книге по-прежнему заложен карандашом, а еще слегка помят и почеркан, и подумала, что ей и в самом деле очень нужно выполнить пункт про поиски в библиотеке. Можно даже прямо сейчас.  
— Ну так что, — Клара не глядя пролистала страницы. — Ты все время, что мы не виделись, общалась с вьюгой? Когда я вынырнула из того корабля, мне показалось, что ТАРДИС исчезла.  
— Ммм, — Мерри сделала вид, что помечает что-то чрезвычайно важное в блокноте.  
Клара опустила глаза к инструкции.  
— Хм, это неверное исправление, регуляторы циклического переключения нельзя использовать по отдельности, я проверяла. Эту ошибку постоянно…  
Она осеклась. Медленно вдохнула. Из-под опущенных ресниц Мерри видела ее руки, сжимающие книгу чуть сильнее, чем нужно.  
-Мерри, что это, кто писал в моей инструкции?  
Мерри закрыла блокнот и сжала его между ладонями. Выпрямилась.  
-Помнишь, мы говорили, что время — как история? И что мы не можем ее переделывать как угодно? Ну вот, я подумала, что даже к завершенной и неприкосновенной истории всегда можно написать примечания. Добавить пару заметок на полях.


	18. Переводчик

Лэйо развернул очередное письмо.  
«Уважаемый господин посол… рады сообщить… выход Вашей новой книги назначен на… отмечают необычность… впервые — сборник сказок, а не научный труд… свежо, оригинально…»  
Вот зануды! Хотя каждая новая книга, издававшаяся Тефийским инфоцентром, радовала уважаемого посла до неприличия. Жаль, его соавторы не могли в полной мере понять, чем он так доволен. У вьюг даже не было имен, чтобы поместить на обложку. А подарившая ему основной словарь сказок девушка, если верить вьюгам, каким-то образом перенеслась в иную временную зону. Ее образ, сохранившийся в местной информационной сети, был всего лишь аватарой для набора сообщений, даже не электронной персоной. «Буйки» по периметру пространства «Нунсонги» транслировали голографическое изображение и запись голоса, так что увидеть и услышать Мерри Гейел можно было всегда. Но отыскать ее саму удалось бы разве что в поддерживаемом вьюгами пространстве снов.Лэйо все еще не знал, считать ли образы в этих снах только отпечатками, воспоминаниями о живых личностях, или же сны действительно были местом встречи, свободным от границ пространства и времени.  
Он все же направил ближайшей из вьюг, той, которую считал младшей, собственное ощущение радости и сообщение, которое можно было перевести как «Нас услышат многие». Вьюга ответила образом, который Лэйо для простоты называл «крепкие объятия». Никто из собеседников, разумеется, не понимал, как можно обнять другого. Псевдокристаллы и действующие между ними поля были лишь частью представления вьюги о себе. Физическое тело Лэйо лежало в специальной капсуле на борту юркого скоростного кораблика, и сам Лэйо воспринимал его примерно так же, как аппаратуру капсулы. Средство жизнеобеспечения, не более. Медицинские технологии за время изоляции «Нунсонги» шагнули вперед, теперь Лэйо предлагали средства решения проблемы, ранее не позволявшей восстановить его тело после аварии. Но Лэйо знал, что не сможет после такого восстановления быть собой.  
Хотя люди считали его своим послом среди вьюг, сам Лэйо думал о себе скорее как о после вьюг среди людей. А вьюги, кажется, не делали различий между разными разумными существами, а потому не понимали идею посольства.  
В поле аномалий вокруг «Нунсонги» их было всего три — и более десятка в пространстве снов, в общих воспоминаниях. Себе подобных они воспроизводили крайне медленно. Лэйо видел в процессе сходство с кропотливым написанием кода для «Нунсонги-2». Или новой книги. Создание вьюги нельзя было приостановить, иначе незавершенное существо могло превратиться в агрессивное, не до конца осознающее себя чудовище, готовое паразитировать на разумах других. И все же вьюги медленно, упорно работали над сотворением своих потомков. Если у них и было что-то вроде религии, то пустота в ней считалась тем, с чем необходимо бороться. Наверное, в этом и была причина дружественности вьюг ко всем другим существам. Боязнь одиночества. Лэйо подозревал, что это радушие могло дорого обойтись многим из вьюг. Или уже обошлось, поэтому их так мало. И все же Лэйо понимал их. Он пожелал узнать о них больше сразу же, как только увидел — через рябящие помехами датчики «Нунсонги-1». Другие люди под действием телепатических полей видели на месте вьюг причудливые образы. Чаще всего огромных мифологических чудовищ. Но Лэйо смотрел не глазами и увидел только разреженный рой частиц. Существо, лишенное подлинной физической оболочки, одновременно чуждое и родственное себе. Сколько себя помнил, Лэйо старался аккуратно отгородить себя от других людей. Всех, кто желал, чтобы Лэйо походил на них. Всех, кто жалел его. Всех, к кому он просто опасался приближаться. А потом он встретил вьюгу и был так потрясен, что забыл отгородиться. Глядя на несущийся с неощутимо огромной скоростью полупрозрачный поток кристаллов через камеру своего кораблика, Лэйо все еще был уверен: оно того стоило.


	19. Переписанная

Клара всматривалась сквозь затемненные очки в бескрайнюю каменную пустошь. Запах родной планеты не пробивался через дыхательную маску, так что бьющий в лицо ветер только радовал. Вездеход уже на приличное расстояние отдалился от города, вот-вот на горизонте должна была появиться стоянка кораблей.  
Потерпевшие крушение прямо возле шахт инопланетяне иннари расплатились за помощь в эвакуации из поврежденного корабля, его последующей починке и заправке несколькими маленькими космическими суденышками и технологией, позволившей вернуть к жизни сто лет ржавевший без дела местный флот.  
Разумеется, все это произошло после того, как недоразумения разрешились, и все поняли, что свалившаяся с неба громада — не начало вторжения злобных инопланетных монстров, а просто несчастный случай. Или счастливый.  
Событий первых дней после катастрофы Клара не помнила. Она отравилась смесью газов в горящей шахте и всю следующую неделю провела на больничной койке. Когда мысли не путались, она пыталась записывать то, что вспоминала. Но записки вышли обрывочными, и она не вполне была уверена в том, что действительно произошло, а что было галлюцинацией или сном.  
Позже ей рассказали, что ближайшую к месту падения шахту пытались взорвать Старшие из Чтящих Сестер. Как выяснилось, правительство поставляло редкие местные ископаемые инопланетной державе, которая во всей галактике известна была крайней агрессивностью. Падение чужого корабля Сестры приняли не то за атаку воинственных клиентов, не то за возмездие их соперников. Шахту хотели взорвать, чтобы уничтожить застрявшее рядом с ней судно. Но по удивительному стечению обстоятельств (тут у Клары были сомнения) энергетическая ячейка не детонировала в пожаре, а обратила действие отопительной системы и потушила огонь.  
Сбежавшие после такого провала Старшие из Чтящих попытались через несколько дней вернуться на прежние посты. Но за прошедшее время самые дотошные успели покопаться в доселе недоступных правительственных архивах, и обнародовали такие сведения, после которых Старшим дома никто не был рад.  
Теперь у всех было дел невпроворот. Требовалось найти кров и пищу для потерявших жилища и работу в разрушенной шахте. Наладить дипломатические отношения с иннари. Пересмотреть всю систему распределения ресурсов… Несмотря на то, что прежняя диспетчерская исчезла в пламени, Клару все еще ждали на работе. Ей предложили место в другой шахте и даже небольшую, но симпатичную квартиру в одном из верхних уровней.  
Клара, движимая каким-то неизведанным чувством свободы, отказалась. Словно прежде что-то удерживало ее на месте, а теперь она освободилась от прошлых дел. Жизнь казалась то утратившей смысл, то полной новых перспектив.  
Из нацарапанных во время болезни записок она не выбросила штук пять. Одна из них — обрывок бумаги, на которым уверенными крупными буквами было выведено: «БЕГИ!». Клара потом так и на нашла красную ручку, которой сделала запись. Но явно она пыталась сказать себе нечто важное. Что ж, можно рискнуть и последовать собственному совету.  
Из-за горизонта наконец-то появились сверкающие купола ангаров и неровные точки стоящих под открытым небом далеких кораблей. Сегодняшний напарник явно волновался, все не мог найти себе удобного места в вездеходе. А вот Клару этим утром радовало исключительно все. Где-то возле кораблей их ждет наставник-иннари, сегодня последний практический инструктаж перед тем, как он отбудет домой. Дальше учиться придется только с помощью электронного гида. Ничего, азы пилотирования Клара вообще узнала из старинного печатного учебника.  
Бумажка с одним коротким словом и сейчас лежала в нагрудном кармане ее куртки, как талисман. Совет был и правда хорош. Только бежать для Клары было недостаточно. Она хотела летать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has always been in the back of my mind  
> Dreaming about going through the corners of time  
> I always wanted to fly  
> in strange machines
> 
> The Gathering – Strange Machines

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Предыстория - в "Бесконечности хватит" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719939)
> 
> 2\. Always be yourself. Unless you can be a dragon, then always be a dragon


End file.
